Canne et Talons Aiguilles
by Sweetydu972
Summary: House et Cuddy chez le psy. Une rencontre, des situations mais surtout... De la... Communication!
1. Chapter 1

**Avant Propos**

Cette fic aura deux temps.

Et trois personnages principaux.

House, Cuddy et un psychologue.

Il y aura des scènes dans le présent et le texte prendra alors une forme scénarisée. Les paroles du psychologue seront en italique.

Pourquoi? Pour que vous vous mettiez dans sa peau. Vous êtes l'objectif de la caméra. Le psychologue est un peu la voix off de la fic.

Puis il y aura les scènes romancées, qui en fait, sont racontées par House ou Cuddy, ou les deux.

Pendant ces scènes, je glisserai des répliques en italiques. Soit de House, Cuddy ou le psychologue. Là encore, ce sera précisé, en tout cas, je mentionnerai le nom de celui qui parle...

J'espère que vous avez bien tout saisi xD.

Bonne lecture!


	2. Chapter 2

_ Je ne parlerai pas.  
_ Je t'en prie House! Ne commence pas!  
Le diagnosticien fixe la caméra d'un regard noir.  
_ Je ne parlerai pas! Surtout pas devant ce truc! s'énerve-t-il en pointant l'objet du doigt.  
Le psychologue soupire.  
_ Vous avez un problème?!  
_ House!  
_Ce n'est rien. Quand vous serez prêts, faites-moi signe._  
_ Rappelle moi ce qu'on fait ici... grince House en fusillant le psychologue du regard.  
La doyenne inspire profondément.  
_ Nous avons un problème c-h-é-r-i.  
Elle pose une main ferme sur sa jambe valide et plante ses ongles dans le jeans.  
House tressaille.  
_ Ok... lâche-t-il en étouffant un gémissement de douleur.  
_Nous pouvons commencer?_  
_ Soyons clair Freud. Vous ne réussirez pas à me tromper et à m'extorquer...  
_Je connais bien les cas de votre genre Docteur House, et je vous connais de réputation. Vous ne m'intimidez en rien._  
Cuddy sourit. Le diagnosticien marmonne une imprécation inaudible puis se cale dans son siège, boudeur. Le sourire de la doyenne s'élargit.  
_Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Je vais vous prendre à part, l'un après l'autre, afin de cerner la personnalité de chacun et de connaitre votre opinion sur l'autre et votre relation. Hum... Quelle est l'exacte nature de ce problème? Je vois que c'est Michelle Norton qui vous a recommandé à moi..._  
_ Recommandé?! souligne House.  
_Oui..._  
_ Elle nous a trainé en justice pour qu'on atterrisse dans votre bureau!  
_Oh... A ce point?_  
Cuddy se tortille sur son siège, mal à l'aise.  
_Je ne saurais rien?_  
_ Finissons en... Maintenant!  
_ Excusez nous docteur Hangton... commence la doyenne.  
_ Et de quoi au juste?! Je suis ici contre mon gré!  
_Nous commencerons par vous docteur Cuddy._  
Un portable sonne. Le psychologue se lève en plongeant sa main dans sa poche.  
_Excusez moi._  
Il sort de la pièce.  
_ Je resterai muet. Il ne saura rien. déclare House en croisant les bras.  
_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous y arriverons...  
_ Tu trouves que nous avons un problème?  
Il se tourne vers elle et la questionne du regard.  
_ Je...  
Elle se tait, prenant le temps de peser ses paroles. Le diagnosticien en profite pour la détailler d'un regard appréciateur. Ses traits se radoucissent et au bout d'un moment, un sourire malicieux flotte sur ses lèvres. Quand Cuddy s'en rend compte, elle sent ses joues s'enflammer. A chaque fois qu'il la regarde ainsi, elle se sent nue, à sa merci.  
_ Oh non House... Pas ici. souffle-t-elle alors qu'il se penche vers elle et frôle son cou des lèvres.  
Il se redresse et plonge son regard azur dans le sien.  
_ J'ai été privé de toi hier soir. murmure-t-il avant de repartir à la conquête de sa peau sucrée.  
La doyenne se pince les lèvres et se laisse porter par ses baisers.  
_ Tu aurais dormi à la maison si tu n'avais pas traité la magistrat de fasciste.  
Il tire le siège de sa compagne plus près du sien et glisse la main sous son chemisier.  
_ Je croyais que les femmes étaient folles des ex taulards.  
Cuddy éclate de rire puis laisse ses lèvres être capturées par celles, gourmandes, de son amant.  
Il presse doucement son sein droit et lui mordille la lèvre inférieure.  
_ House... souffle-t-elle.  
_ Hum?  
_ Nous avons un réel problème...  
Il se fige, soupire puis s'écarte d'elle. Elle arrange son haut et tente de reprendre contenance. Au même moment, le psychologue revient.  
_Veuillez encore m'excuser._  
Il prend à nouveau place sur son fauteuil, derrière la caméra.  
House et Cuddy se crispent, prenant conscience que l'objet est en marche depuis le début de l'entretien.  
_ Nom de Dieu... soufflent-t-ils à l'unisson.  
La doyenne fusille son compagnon livide du regard.  
_Hum?_  
_ Rien! s'empressent-ils de dire en coeur.  
_Je vois... Vous vous adonniez au plaisir de la chair._  
Cuddy cesse de respirer. House manque de tomber de sa chaise.  
_Rassurez vous, je suis habitué. C'est sûrement l'endroit... Dès que les couples se retrouvent seuls, leur libido monte en flèche. Bon... Commençons._  
Les deux médecins bredouillent quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis fusillent le psychologue du regard pour finir par prendre un air penaud.  
L'homme les surveille avec attention et marque ses premières remarques sur son calepin.  
_Maintenant que j'ai prouvé la valeur de mon diplôme, pouvons-nous commencer?_

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy tire sa jupe sous le regard calculateur du psychologue.  
_Je crois qu'il est impossible de plus la tendre._  
Elle tressaute et prend un air de petite fille prise en faute.  
_ Je...  
_C'est la caméra qui vous gène?_  
_ House...  
_S'il vole la cassette, je vous offrirais son entretien sur DVD Blue Ray._  
La doyenne sourit.  
_ Il ne vous dira rien.  
_Détrompez-vous. Grégory House aime s'entendre parler et vu les regards qu'il vous jette, il aura la langue bien pendue. Sûrement plus que vous._  
Il lui fait un sourire se voulant rassurant puis l'invite à se lancer.  
_ Très bien. dit-elle en lissant sa jupe. Que voulez-vous savoir?  
_En quelle matière est faite votre jupe?_  
_ Comment?  
_Je trouve assez incroyable qu'elle n'ait pas encore pris feu._  
Elle se fige puis penche légèrement la tête sur le côté.  
_ Vous avez raison... Avec vous House aura la langue bien pendu... Vous allez bien vous entendre tout les deux.  
_Allez-y! Plus vous prendrez du temps et plus la note sera salée._  
_ Que voulez vous savoir?  
_Tout et rien, savoir s'il fera beau demain..._  
_ Mon Dieu! Sur tous les psychologues spécialisés dans le couple, il a fallu que je tombe sur le frère jumeau de House!  
Elle se passe une main lasse sur le visage puis fixe l'objectif de la caméra.  
_ Je me demande même si ce n'est pas un canular, il est capable de tout... Même de ça... Et c'est à cause de lui si nous sommes là...  
Elle fronce les sourcils. Le psychologue l'imite.  
_Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi vous retrouver dans mon bureau? Énorme dispute provoquant un trouble de l'ordre public?_  
_ Tout le New Jersey est habitué à nos coups de sang... Si ce n'était que ça...  
_Je finirai bien par le savoir.. D'un façon ou d'une autre... L'étude de votre cas me donnera la réponse._  
_ Pour notre plus grand bonheur! ironise Cuddy.  
_Bien. Commençons par le commencement. Dites moi tout sur lui. Je veux dire... Ce qu'il provoque en vous, ce qui vous plait, vous révulse vous donne envie de... Sauter sur lui, lui arracher ses vêtements, le badigeonner de miel et le lécher..._  
Cuddy qui a ouvert la bouche pour parler, la referme et observe, avec ahurissement, le psychologue s'emballer .  
_ Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien?  
_Vous n'aimez pas les ribs?_  
_ Vous êtes un grand malade!  
_A la bonne heure! Enfin une réaction! Je suis malade, vous êtes malade, Grégory House est malade! Docteur Cuddy, je pratique depuis des années et j'en ai entendu des choses. Dieu seul sait combien j'en ai entendu! Je suis une carte de bordel, tous les services sont ouverts et dans ma tête! J'ai entendu des choses inimaginables alors... Jetez-vous, lâchez vous! Du moment que vous ne me sortez pas comme on m'a sorti dernièrement, que vous auriez bien menotté Obama dans le bureau ovale pour lui faire l'amour sur les dossiers top secret._  
_ Oh...  
_C'est bien le mot._  
Bizarrement, le discours complètement barge et malheureusement vrai du psychologue la détend. Elle se cale plus confortablement, inspire un bon coup puis se lance.

House s'étire puis lance un regard vitreux à la caméra.  
_Cessez cette comédie. Et parlons d'homme à homme._  
Le diagnosticien sourit.  
_ Vous sortez la vielle carte de la discussion sexiste entre homme.  
Son sourire disparait brutalement.  
_ Désolé mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. A côté, dans votre cabinet, assis sur un siège, il y a Lisa Cuddy, deuxième de sa promotion, première femme directrice d'un hôpital. Vous croyez vraiment qu'avec ça, je puisse jouer au sexiste...  
Il se fige face au grand sourire narquois du psychologue.  
_1 à 0. Continuez._  
_ Espèce de...  
_Vous tenez à cette femme pour ses qualités intellectuelles et morales. C'est un bon début._  
_ Attirance purement physique. rectifie le diagnosticien.  
_Bien sûr! C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle vous la dévorez des yeux... Vous dévorez son visage et non ses seins..._  
House ouvre la bouche puis la referme.  
_Et c'est cette même attirance purement physique qui fait que vous êtes pendu à ses lèvres dès qu'elle parle. Droite... Sûre d'elle... Engagée... Passionnée..._  
_ Vous ne m'avez jamais...  
_Vu pendu à ses lèvres oui, mais j'ai visé juste n'est-ce pas?_

_Et c'est encore et toujours cette même attirance purement physique qui fait que vous la mettez sur le haut de l'échelle sociale. C'est cette attirance purement charnelle qui la rend parfaite._  
_ A quel moment vous avez vu qu'elle avait des seins?!  
_Ok... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Mais plus à un : "oui docteur, je suis éperdument amoureux d'elle"._  
_ Vous avez votre réponse non?  
Le psychologue le scrute un long moment en silence.  
_Oui._  
_ Alors inutile d'user ma salive pour rien.  
_Cuddy est une belle femme._  
House se penche vers lui.  
_ C'est une plaisanterie?! Vous l'avez bien regardé? Cette femme n'est pas que belle!  
_Je voulais éviter de m'attirer vos foudres._  
_ Vous n'êtes pas son style, elle est éperdument amoureuse de moi, je ne craints rien.  
_En êtes vous vraiment certain?_  
House se raidit.  
_Mais dites moi, dans toute sa perfectibilité, a-t-elle des défauts?_  
_ Elle est aussi imparfaite qu'elle n'est parfaite.  
_..._  
_ Son imperfection la rend parfaite  
_..._  
_ Elle est parfaite d'imperfection dans toute la perfection imparfaite de sa perfectibilité.  
_..._  
_ C'est une femme!  
_Oh!_  
House inspire profondément puis :  
_ Lisa Cuddy est la femme la plus...

_ Borné que je n'ai jamais vu au monde! C'est à vous rendre chèvre!  
Le psychologue considère un instant Cuddy puis griffonne des notes sur son calepin.  
_C'est un bon début._ déclare-t-il en sortant une paire de lunettes de sa veste.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

_ Il a deux facettes, tantôt gamin, tantôt mature. Un jour il va me tirer les cheveux et un autre...

_ Me tendre le slip! C'est incroyable les arguments, qu'une femme puisse avoir!  
_Elle vous tient en quelque sorte._  
House fronce les sourcils.  
_ Personne ne me tient. Je suis libre de tout.  
_Mais pas d'elle, parce qu'elle se joue de vous et obtient tout ce qu'elle veut._  
_ Alors là pas du tout! Détrompez vous! Elle...

_ N'obtient pas tout ce qu'il veut! Certes, c'est difficile de lui tenir tête. Il a de bons arguments, il peut être très convainquant même en ayant tort... Je dois avouer qu'il a rarement tort. Il est observateur et cerne bien les gens... Il est très perspicace. Quand il le faut, oui, il sait argumenter et vous prouver par tous les moyens qu'il a raison. Même dans le domaine du privé et je dois avouer que c'est frustrant.  
_Grégory House vous frustre?_  
_ En un sens oui... Mais c'est tellement bon. Toute la tension dégagée par cette frustration...

_ C'est incroyablement bon... Mais ça reste de la frustration. La voir se balader dans l'hôpital avec ses décolletés et ses jupes serrées. Le fait même d'entendre ses talons fouler le sol. Ça m'excite.  
_Je pense que tous les hommes subissent la même torture._  
_ Eux ne couchent pas avec elle. En réalité, il s'agit juste d'un désir mais là... Chaque centimètre de peau découvert me renvoie à des souvenirs torrides et des fantasmes non assouvis mais potentiellement réalisables...  
_Est-elle consciente de cette tension?_  
_ Si elle en est consciente?!  
Un rictus nait en coin de sa bouche.  
_ Tout l'hôpital le ressent à son entre jambe. La tension est si palpable, qu'on pourrait la saisir à deux mains. Cette femme prend un malin plaisir...

_ A vous torturer. Surtout quand il plonge son regard dans le votre. Il est si captivant, on s'y perd facilement... Oh et ses mains... Grandes et puissantes... Et quand...

_ Elle vous effleure du bout de ses doigts fins, tout votre corps s'ébranle. Vous vous sentez fiévreux... Elle plonge alors son regard dans le votre et vous perdez totalement pieds. Et quand sa main remonte le long de votre bras puis...

_ Saisit votre sein avec douceur et fermeté. Oui les deux peuvent être associer. Grégory House à le don de pouvoir mêler les contraires... Le désir monte en vous. Ce n'est pas bien, c'est défendu. Je suis son boss, c'est mon employé, nous sommes sur notre lieu de travail... Mais c'est si tentant, c'est si bon... Il vous caresse délicatement, à l'affut de la moindre réaction. Vous êtes obligé de vous faire violence pour ne pas gémir et lui donner raison. Ah... Ça non, je ne lui donnerai pas raison. Son égo est assez démesuré comme ça, si en plus je devais lui donner la satisfaction...

_ D'être totalement livré à elle. Non, je ne dois pas lui laisser percevoir une quelconque domination. C'est ma supérieure, c'est suffisant. Un boss qui s'applique à me rendre dingue... Dans tous les sens du termes... Négatif, positif, sous entendus... Fascinante, c'est bien le mot... Et l'envie croît, encore et encore. Pourtant, ce n'est qu'une furtive caresse, rien de prononcé et pourtant...

_ Vous lancez des regards à droite, à gauche... Nous sommes sur notre lieu de travail, ce n'est pas bien... Et à ce moment là...

_ Elle vous porte de coup de grâce et glisse cette main voluptueuse...

_ A votre entre jambe.

_ Et là... La partie est perdue... Définitivement...  
_Nous sommes le sexe faible._  
_ Malheureusement. admet House. Mais je dois avouer que Lisa...

_ House, est le meilleur...

_ Coup...

_ Que j'ai eu...

_ De toute ma vie.

Le psychologue se laisse retomber sur son fauteuil, satisfait.  
La doyenne porte une main à sa bouche, horrifiée.  
_ Mon Dieu! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de vous dire tout ça...

_ Et devant ce truc! s'exclame le diagnosticien en pointant la caméra du doigt, catastrophé.  
Le psychologue sourit.  
_Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?_

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon..._  
Assise sur le divan, Cuddy lève la tête vers le psychologue qui entre, suivit par House. Le diagnosticien lui adresse un fin sourire puis vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
Le psychologue prend place devant eux puis les scrute un long moment. Aussi raides que deux bouts de bois, les médecins ne cessent de s'échanger de furtifs regards avant de porter une feinte attention sur les objets qui meublent la pièce.  
Le psychologue juge alors bon de passer à la phase deux.  
_Je vais manger. Il est l'heure. Je reviendrai dans une heure._  
Il se lève sous le regard ahuri des médecins.  
_ Que...  
_ Quoi?! s'étrangle House.  
_ La séance n'est pas finie? demande Cuddy.  
_Sur la convocation, il est écrit que vous sortirez de ce bureau quand le problème sera résolu._  
_ Oui mais... commence la doyenne.  
_Même si nous devons y passer toute la nuit..._  
_ C'est une façon de dire que nous devrons suivre la thérapie jusqu'au bout, pas que vous devez nous séquestrer!  
Le psychologue, qui a déjà rejoint la porte, leur lance un dernier regard puis sort.  
_ Pas question que je reste ici une minute de...  
Un bruit de verrou qui s'enclenche glisse avec horreur jusqu'à son oreille.  
Cuddy se crispe.  
_ Nom de Dieu! s'exclame le diagnosticien en se laissant retomber sur le divan.  
_ House calme toi...  
_ Ce malade vient de nous enfermer!  
_ Ça fait sûrement parti de la thérapie. dit-elle.  
_ Tu essaies de me convaincre ou c'est ta façon de te convaincre TOI?!  
Elle lui lance un regard indéfinissable puis :  
_ Un peu des deux.  
Il soupire.  
_ Comment s'est passé votre entretien? demande-t-il enfin.  
Cuddy hésite un instant puis :  
_ Plutôt bien... Il ma posé des questions sur mon enfance, et mon travail. Après bien sûr, sur nous... Mais je suis restée évasive. Et puis... Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à raconter comme ça!  
Elle est secouée d'un léger rire nerveux. House hoche la tête puis porte son attention sur les étagères de la bibliothèque la plus proche.  
_ Et toi? Je te retourne la question.  
_ Moi? il tourne la tête et croise son regard inquisiteur. Je suis resté muet comme une tombe.  
Il détache rapidement son regard du sien puis reporte son attention sur les livres.  
_ Ok. fait-elle simplement.  
Il lui lance un regard en biais. Elle semble déçue. D'une mouvement d'épaule, il balaye ses doutes puis commence à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de se venger du psychologue.  
De longue minutes passent, Cuddy se laisse glisser sur son amant qui fait mine de ne pas sentir le contact de son corps contre le sien. Il déglutit péniblement, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur la reliure des livres. Son regard tombe alors sur...  
_ Humpf... fait-il en détachant son regard du livre de kamasutra.  
Il sent une douce chaleur l'envahir tandis qu'elle pose sa main sur sa cuisse. Il la sait plongée dans un état de somnolence mais cette femme, même comateuse serait capable de le chauffer, juste pour le plaisir de le voir en pleine torture.  
Il inspire profondément. Le gonflement de sa poitrine réveille Cuddy qui frémit. Instinctivement, elle remonte sa main qui frôle alors l'entre jambe du diagnosticien. Il lui attrape la main en étouffant un "Bon sang", la redresse puis l'embrasse à pleine bouche. D'abord surprise, la doyenne ne réagit pas tout de suite et se retrouve rapidement sans haut. Elle reprend ses esprits quand la main de son amant lui saisit un sein. Elle brise leur étreinte, puis se lève précipitamment.  
_ House... elle inspire longuement. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit.  
Elle jette un regard à la caméra.  
_ Tu as raison. admet le diagnosticien. Mieux vaut éteindre ce truc!  
_ Non House... Ce n'est pas...  
_ C'est toi qui a commencé en te collant à moi. réplique-t-il en contournant l'objet.  
Cuddy éclate de rire puis s'évente de la main.  
_ Très bien... Mais dépêche toi avant que la tension ne retombe.  
_ Mais la tension ne tombe jamais.  
Il revient vers elle et l'enlace tendrement.  
_ Nous avons un réel problème. souffle Cuddy avant de capturer ses lèvres.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

House et Cuddy sursautent quand la porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer le psychologue. La doyenne vérifie si son chemisier est bien boutonné tandis que House s'empresse de remonter sa braguette. Ils reportent alors leur attention sur le psychologue qui, radio en main, avance jusqu'à son bureau d'un pas nonchalant. Les médecins le suivent d'un regard interloqué. Le psychologue pose la radio sur le bureau et augmente le volume.  
_ Qu'est-ce que...  
House jette un coup d'œil à Cuddy qui fixe l'objet d'un air incrédule.  
_ Ça rentre dans le programme de la thérapie? demande le diagnosticien avec ironie.  
Le psychologue prend place sur son siège d'un air solennel puis fixe les deux médecins.  
_Maintenant que vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air sur mon divan, nous allons pourvoir passer aux choses sérieuses._  
Cuddy laisse échapper un petit cri, horrifiée tandis que son compagnon manque encore de finir à terre.  
Ils bredouillent quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Cuddy ne cesse de se tordre les mains, extrêmement gênée.  
_ C'est du n'importe quoi. finit par lâcher House.  
La doyenne hoche la tête avec empressement.  
Le psychologue arque un sourcil.  
_Pourriez-vous remettre ma caméra en route? _  
Troublée, Cuddy fait signe au diagnosticien de s'exécuter. Il étouffe une imprécation puis obtempère sans trop rechigner.  
_Docteur House, il manque un bouton à votre chemise._  
Il se fige.  
_Docteur Cuddy, votre chemisier est plutôt froissé, si vous voulez, dans la pièce d'à côté, il y a un fer, avant de partir vous pourrez y passer un coup. Et arrangez votre jupe, elle est légèrement de travers. _  
House jette un coup d'œil à la doyenne puis fusille le psychologue du regard.  
_ A quoi ça rime tout ça au juste?  
_Que je vous explique. Il n'y a pas qu'une caméra dans ce bureau. Maintenant que je vous tiens, si vous voulez avoir cette bande à la fin de la thérapie, ils vous faudra vous montrer coopératifs._  
_ Vous... Êtes malade! s'exclame Cuddy en se levant.  
_ C'est du chantage. renchérit le diagnosticien.  
_Moi j'appelle ça..._  
Cuddy croise les bras sur sa poitrine et lui lance un regard noir.  
_Stratégie offensive de culbutage de la pensée commune thérapeutique._  
_ Il se fout de notre gueule en plus... murmure House en l'observant.  
_Nous commencerons par vous Docteur. Suivez moi._  
_ Pas question.  
Il se plante à côté de sa compagne et prend la même position. Bras croisés, regard noir.  
Le psychologue se tourne vers la doyenne.  
_House m'a dit..._  
_ OK D'ACCORD! JE VOUS SUIS! s'écrie le diagnosticien en attrapant sa canne.  
Cuddy le retient par la manche.  
_ Je croyais que tu étais resté muet? Tu as une étrange façon de te taire. note-t-elle.  
Le diagnosticien fait une moue enfantine et se dandine sur place.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?  
_ Qu'est-ce que TOI, tu lui as dit?  
_Le temps passe._  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit?!  
_Secret professionnel._  
_ House...  
Il jette un coup d'œil à Cuddy qu'il le fixe d'un air narquois.  
_ Je hais les tribunaux... Je hais les cabinets... Je hais les psychologues...  
_Et le thé à la menthe._  
Cuddy soupire et se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche.  
_ House je suis...  
_ Éperdument amoureuse de moi.  
Elle lève les yeux au ciel.  
_ Et à cause de toi, ma...  
_ Libido monte en flèche, je suis vraiment désolé.  
Elle soupire à nouveau sous le regard amusé du psychologue.  
_On peut y aller?_  
House le dépasse en faisant la lippe et disparait dans l'autre pièce.  
_ Blue ray? chuchote Cuddy.  
Le psychologue éclate de rire avant de fermer la porte.  
Il se retrouve alors nez à nez avec le diagnosticien.  
_ Blue Ray? C'est quoi cette histoire?!  
_Installez-vous._  
House s'exécute et regarde l'objectif de la caméra d'un air penaud. Bizarrement... Sur le moment... Il se sent con.  
Il soupire.  
Le psychologue s'installe confortablement.  
_Les choses sérieuses peuvent enfin commencer. Maintenant je suis sûr que vous ne serez pas aussi réservé et que vous direz toute la vérité._

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

_Vous vous connaissez depuis à peu près vingt ans, sinon plus._  
House hoche la tête.  
_Et vous travaillez ensemble depuis près de dix ans._  
Il hoche à nouveau la tête.  
_Et vous êtes ensemble depuis un an._  
Il secoue la tête, marque un temps d'arrêt puis hoche à nouveau la tête.  
_Expliquez moi, que s'est-il passé pour que vous vous lancier, que vous plongiez enfin._  
_ Jocker.  
_Blue Ray._  
House se penche vers lui.  
_ Vous voulez savoir?  
_Oui._  
Il se penche un peu plus.  
_ Vous voulez vraiment savoir?  
_Trois, deux, un..._  
_ Alors éteignez moi cette putain de caméra!  
_Sur Ebay, deux médecins qui s'envoient en l'air dans le cabinet d'un troisième médecin, ça va dans les combien?_  
House blêmit.  
_ Vous n'oseriez pas?!  
_J'vais m'géner._  
Le diagnosticien se redresse.  
_ Que voulez-vous savoir?  
_Toute la vérité sur le jour où tout à basculé._  
House inspire profondément.  
_ Très bien. Si ce n'est que ça...

House sortit de la salle de consultation en sautillant. Sur un pied certes mais en sautillant. Wilson fronça les sourcils à sa vue et trouva son dossier soudainement inintéressant. Il se rapprocha de son ami qui s'amusait à envoyer son dossier en l'air.  
_ Pourquoi cet élan soudain de gaité.  
_ Pourquoi cet élan soudain de...  
Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ne trouvant rien à dire, il haussa les épaules puis dépassa son ami.  
_ Ça a un rapport avec Cuddy. déclara l'oncologue en lui emboitant le pas.  
_ Pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec Cuddy? Je suis peut être heureux parce que je viens d'acquérir la nouvelle saison de General Hospital.  
_ Tu te l'est procuré récemment?  
_ Elle sort dans une semaine.  
House prit un autre dossier et commença à le feuilleter.  
_ Laisse moi deviner, tu as suivit mes conseils.  
_Psychologue : Qui est Wilson?_  
_House : Un criquet._  
Le diagnosticien se tourna vers son ami et le jaugea de la tête au pied en faisant la lippe.  
_ Tu as pris du poids non?  
_ Ne change pas de sujet.  
_ Oui à toutes tes questions. Sauf à la muette qui demande si je porte mon boxer noir Dim.  
La standardiste lâcha son téléphone qui se fracassa au sol.  
House sourit, satisfait, puis s'éloigna sous le regard inquisiteur de Wilson.  
_ Et que s'est-il passé au juste!?  
_ J'ai un rencart!! hurla le diagnosticien avant de disparaitre au bout du couloir.  
_Psychologue : Attendez!_

House arque un sourcil.  
_Je veux savoir ce qui se passe avant!_  
_ Oh. Vraiment?  
_Cessez de vous moquer de moi ou je connais une femme qui sera ravie de vous entendre dire..._  
_ OK OK!!

Cuddy avança d'un pas chaloupé vers House en lui lançant un regard aguicheur. Le diagnosticien prit appui sur sa canne et l'observa avancer vers lui avec un air nonchalant. Elle se planta devant lui et le défia du regard.  
_ C'est à quel sujet?  
_ Vous m'épuisez.  
_ Ça m'en a tout l'air.  
_ Je viens de recevoir deux nouvelles plaintes...  
_ A cause de vos talons trop hauts et qui rapetissent les hommes? Je les comprends tout à fait.  
_ Non... A cause...  
_ De vos décolletés trop profonds? Il y jeta un coup d'œil intéressé. Là par contre je ne comprends pas.  
Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraina jusqu'à son bureau.  
_ Vous voyez la pile là?! dit-elle en lui montrant une montagne de dossier.  
_ Un nouveau fantasme. Génial. Vous voulez que je vous prenne sur des plaintes. C'est assez excitant. Avouons le.  
_ Vous me revenez cher et arrêtez avec vos insinuations même si tout mon corps...  
_ Me réclame.  
_ Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Vous m'excitez docteur House mais ne me méritez pas.  
Elle lui lança un regard narquois puis contourna son bureau.  
Le diagnosticien la suivit et l'empêcha de s'asseoir. Il lui agrippa le bras et la colla à lui.  
_ House... souffla-t-elle alors qu'il plongeait son regard flamboyant dans le sien.  
_ Je vous propose de remplir à nouveau les caisses de l'hôpital... En tout cas de compenser les pertes... En vous invitant... Où vous voulez, au prix que vous souhaitez.  
_ J'ai du mal à comprendre.  
_ C'est pourtant simple... lui glissa-t-il en effleurant sa joue des lèvres.  
Elle se dégagea de sa prise et le questionna du regard, troublée.  
_ T'as de beaux yeux tu sais.  
Elle s'abandonna à son étreinte et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.  
Il y répondit avec fougue et suavité.  
Cuddy se dégagea légèrement de sa prise et déclara avec force :  
_ Oh House! Je vous aime! Je vous aime!  
_Psychologue : Stop!  
House : Oups..._

Le diagnosticien pouffe de rire face à l'air dubitatif du psychologue.  
_Irrécupérable..._  
_ Vous m'avez cru jusqu'à quand?  
_Jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez... "Très bien. Si ce n'est que ça..."_  
Le sourire de House s'efface.  
_ Alors pourquoi m'avoir laissé parler?  
_Pour continuer à éduquer votre cas._  
House soupire.  
_ Le coup du boxer c'est vrai.  
_Pourriez vous êtres sincère, rien qu'un minute?_  
House laisse passer un certain temps avant de déclarer :  
_ Je vous hais.  
Il adresse un grand sourire niais au psychologue.  
_ La minute de sincérité est passée.  
_On est pas sorti de l'auberge..._

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

_Je vous écoute._  
_ Que ce soit bien clair...  
_Comme de l'eau de roche._  
Cuddy secoue la tête.  
_ Je ne cautionne pas le chantage!  
_Votre vie avec Grégory House est une succession de chantages et vous êtes mal placé pour me faire la morale, vous en faites à longueur de journée._  
_ Mais je suis bien obligée, je ne peux même pas cuisiner tant il est entreprenant.  
_Cet un homme qui ne vit que de sexe et d'eau fraiche?_  
_ Je ne vous permets pas. réplique-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
_Comment définiriez vous votre relation avec House?_  
_ Je... Euh...  
_Racontez moi, comment après tant d'années, vous vous êtes "retrouvés"? Que s'est-il passé pour que vous soyez aujourd'hui ensemble? Racontez moi ce qui s'est passé le jour où tout à basculé._  
Un fin sourire étire les lèvres de la doyenne.

La doyenne parcourut le couloir d'un pas ferme et déterminé. Son irrésistible employé avait encore fait des siennes et tout lui retombait dans la gueule.  
_Psychologue : Quel langage...  
Cuddy : Fermez là!_  
Elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'était ni dans son bureau, ni dans la salle de scanner. Un large sourire fendit ses lèvres à l'idée qu'il puisse être en consultation... Enfin!  
_Psychologue : A ce point?  
Cuddy : Pour House, les consultations c'est comme les choux de Bruxelles.  
Psychologue : Et vous cautionnez ce comportement si peu professionnel?  
Cuddy : Le votre l'est peut être?  
Psychologue : J'arrive à mes fins.  
Cuddy : House partage votre façon de penser. C'est un excellent médecin. Doutez encore de ses compétences et je vous mets mon poing dans la gueule. Oh! Je suis si confuse! Désolé pour le langage.  
Psychologue : Je sais maintenant qui porte la culotte dans votre couple.  
Cuddy : Mon récit est sur pause là, je perd l'envie de le finir._

Le psychologue soupire.  
_Ne soyez pas si désobligeante._  
_ Non mais je rêve! Vous m'avez énervé avec vos histoires de chantages!  
_Vous êtes très protectrice, pas étonnant que vous n'ayez jamais pensé à le renvoyer. Vous avez toujours eu un faible pour lui n'est-ce pas? Même quand il était en ménage._  
_ Vous ressemblez plus à une commère qu'à un psy.  
_Vous m'avez menacer de me frapper juste parce que..._  
_ Vous m'énervez! Je sauterai sur tout prétexte afin de pouvoir vous laisser la marque de mes cinq doigts sur la face!  
_Merci de conforter mon idée._  
_ De quoi...  
_House est bel et bien masochiste._  
_ Nom de Dieu!  
_Il aime les femmes fortes et dominantes, avec vous il est bien tombé. Mais dites-moi... Non non, ne brûlons pas les étapes, nous parlerons de vos pratiques sexuelles plus tard._  
_ Mon Dieu... souffle-t-elle.  
_Mais reprenons voulez-vous? Donc vous cherchiez House pour x raison je crois._  
Cuddy se laisse retomber sur son siège.

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et l'aperçut près de son bureau. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre. Quand il la vit, il hésita entre prendre sa jambe valide à son cou ou attendre simplement son courroux. Il resta là, trépignant de peur. Cet empressement ne disait rien de bon. Elle ralentit sa course et son rythme cardiaque alors que deux mètres les séparaient. Il haussa négligemment les sourcils mais ne dit mot. Quand elle arriva enfin à son niveau, elle lui lança un regard noir. Être ferme, agressive et oublier ses mains, tel était l'objectif. Elle évita donc de glisser son regard jusqu'à l'objet de ses fantasmes puis défia le diagnosticien du regard. Elle le tenait!  
_Psychologue : Vous prenez tant de temps avant de parler? Ça ne m'étonne pas que ça bouche soit toujours collée à vos lèvres. Et je parle bien de toutes vos lèvres..._

Cuddy ouvre grand les yeux et manque de tomber de son siège.  
_ Mais ça ne va pas!! s'écrie-t-elle.  
_Depuis quand chez vous le sexe est tabou?_  
_ Vous êtes un grand malade... Pervers, dépravé...  
_C-o-n-t-i-n-u-e-z!_  
_ C'est à quel sujet?  
_ Vous m'épuisez.  
_Cuddy : Pas vraiment... En tout cas sur le moment j'étais plus... Comment dire...  
Psychologue : Sous son emprise, en tout cas en plein fantasme avec ses mains...  
Cuddy : Je...  
Psychologue : Ne savez-vous pas que refuser à penser à une chose pousse à y penser?  
Cuddy : Rho... Vous me saoulez..._  
_ Ça m'en a tout l'air.  
_ Je viens de recevoir deux nouvelles plaintes...  
_ A cause de vos talons trop hauts et qui rapetissent les hommes? Je les comprends tout à fait.  
_ Non... A cause...  
_ De vos décolletés trop profonds? Il y jeta un coup d'œil intéressé. Là par contre je ne comprends pas.  
_Psychologue : Oh... Donc il l'a vraiment dit? A-t-il l'habitude...  
Cuddy : de me faire ce genre de remarques sexistes? Oui, en public, d'une voix bien distincte. Aujourd'hui, un peu moins.  
Psychologue : Et pourquoi?_

Cuddy se passe une main derrière la nuque.  
_ A vrai dire... Je ne sais pas... Je dois avouer que j'aimais bien ces remarques... Certes déplacées mais flatteuses.  
_J'ai une théorie._  
_ Je vous écoute.  
Elle fronce les sourcils, attentive à ce qui va suivre.  
_Gregory House est un beau parleur. Il aime la provocation qui n'a lieu d'être. Si aujourd'hui, ses remarques se font plus rares, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il est comblé. Il est incontestablement amoureux et n'a plus besoin de vous piquer à ce niveau. A quoi bon de toute façon, il vous voit tous les jours totalement nue. Donc ses remarques ne peuvent plus vraiment avoir d'impact._  
Cuddy sent ses joues s'empourprer et une douce chaleur l'envahit.  
_Continuez._

Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraina jusqu'à son bureau.  
_ Vous voyez la pile là?! dit-elle en lui montrant une montagne de dossiers.  
_ Un nouveau fantasme. Génial. Vous voulez que je vous prenne sur des plaintes. C'est assez excitant. Avouons le.  
_ House, vous revenez très cher à l'hôpital.  
_ Pourtant je paie mes call girl avec mon propre argent.  
_ Ça suffit!  
_ Quoi, jalouse?  
_ Je sais que c'est votre façon de vous rendre intéressant...  
Elle le fusilla du regard puis alla s'asseoir sur le divan. House hésita un long moment puis la rejoignit et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.  
_ Sur ce point, vous avez raison...  
_ J'ai toujours raison à votre propos. répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.  
_ Vraiment? Alors à quoi je pense là, tout de suite?  
_ A mes seins.  
_ Et vos fesses. ajouta-t-il en détournant le regard de sa poitrine.  
_ Cessez de jouer au pervers, je sais que vous en voulez plus.  
Le diagnosticien se crispa. Il fit mine de détailler la table puis dit d'un ton se voulant dégager :  
_ Je ne vois pas de quoi...  
Elle posa une main sur sa cuisse et le sentit se crisper un peu plus. Elle accentua sa prise, l'obligeant à se détendre.  
_ Arrêtez de jouer au gamin et avouez ce que vous ressentez, au moins, demandez moi de sortir avec vous, ou même d'aller boire un verre.  
Il lui lança un furtif regard puis reporta son attention sur la table basse.  
_ Et si je le fais, votre réponse sera...  
_ House...  
Il enfonça la tête dans ses épaules.  
_ Demandez moi. lui murmura-t-elle.  
_ Humpf...  
_ Très bien, alors on fera comme si vous me l'aviez demandé. Et j'accepte votre invitation parce que...  
_ Vous me plaisez.  
_ Oui...  
Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.  
_ Pour officialiser tout ça on devrait peut être...  
Elle se pencha vers lui et lui captura les lèvres.  
Il se tourna complètement vers elle et l'enlaça tendrement.  
_Psychologue : Cessons là le rêve bleu! Je vous en prie!_

_ Humpf...  
Le psychologue soupire.  
_Qui est Wilson?_  
_ Euh... mon chef de département d'oncologie, c'est House qui vous a parlé de lui?  
_En dehors de sa profession, qui est-il vraiment?_  
_ Le criquet de House.  
Nouveau soupir.  
_Moi je vais vous dire. James Wilson est celui qui détenait la vraie version de l'histoire!_  
_ Oh...

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Le psychologue passe d'un visage à l'autre, le regard sévère. L'un prend une attitude penaude et l'autre recommence à lisser sa jupe avec insistance.  
Il soupire et jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. De toute sa carrière, il n'est jamais tombé sur des cas si extrêmes et...  
_Fascinant...Bien! Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de cinq heures..._  
_ Déjà? s'étonne House avec ironie.  
_Et nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancé. Car chacun s'obstine à essayer de se jouer de moi._  
House et Cuddy se lancent des regards faussement étonnés puis reportent leur attention sur le psychologue.  
_Heureusement pour moi, je savais déjà à quoi m'attendre. Donc j'ai pris contact avec votre ami commun et dont l'opinion est la plus objective : James Wilson._  
_ Fais moi penser à le remercier surtout. glisse le diagnosticien à la doyenne.  
_ Je n'y manquerai pas. dit-elle avec un rictus effrayant.  
_Très bien. Voilà ce qu'il en est vraiment, de ce fameux jours._  
House et Cuddy se crispent.

Wilson déposa un énième dossier puis aperçut le chef du département de diagnostique et la directrice de l'hôpital dans le bureau de celle-ci. Il soupira. Ils se disputaient... Pour changer. L'oncologue commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de les voir se tourner autour, il était temps qu'il prenne les choses en main. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la bureau. Quand il entra, ils ne le remarquèrent pas, trop concentrés sur leur joute verbale quotidienne.  
_ Vous êtes un fléau!  
_ Un fléau fichtrement beau!  
_ Cessez de lorgner sur ma poitrine!  
_ Avouez que vous aimez ça!  
_ House, vous êtes un bel emmerdeur, mais il n'est pas question que...  
_ STOP! hurla Wilson.  
Ils tressautèrent puis se tournèrent simultanément vers l'oncologue qui se planta face à eux.  
_ House! Cuddy ne l'avouera jamais mais elle adore que tu l-o-r-g-n-e-s sur ses décolletés et sur sa personne, tout court, parce que tu lui plais et qu'elle rêve secrètement d'un relation avec toi.  
La doyenne ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
_ Ça fait une semaine que vous ne lâchez plus ses mains du regard, soit vous voulez vous les faire greffer, soit vous ne souhaitez qu'un chose, qu'il vous saisisse et que sais-je encore... Non! Chut!  
Un large sourire fendit le visage de House.  
_ Cuddy!  
Cette fois-ci, l'oncologue se tourna vers le diagnosticien dont le sourire se transforma en rictus.  
_ House ne l'avouera jamais mais il ne cesse de penser à vous, nuit et jour, et il ne s'agit pas simplement d'un fantasme car lui aussi, aspire à une relation avec vous!  
Le diagnosticien ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais un regard noir l'en dissuada rapidement.  
_ Vous lui plaisez, autant qu'il vous plait, sinon plus.  
_ Wil...  
_ CUDDY! Merci d'accepter son invitation!  
_ Son in...  
_ Ce soir, à 19h30, Grégory House viendra sonner à votre porte pour vous emmenez au restaurant! C'est officiellement un rencard! Sur ce, je vous laisse.  
Il les salua puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Il marqua une pause au niveau de la porte afin de leur lancer :  
_ Tenue correcte exigée!  
Puis il sortit.  
House et Cuddy, pantois, restèrent figés au même endroit, se lançant de temps à autre de rapides coups d'œil. Aucun n'osait bougé, chacun espérant pouvoir prendre racine, se statufier ou disparaitre.  
La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Wilson s'élança vers le diagnosticien, l'empoigna par le bras et le tira vers la sortie.  
_ Viens là toi.  
Cuddy se retrouva alors seule, partagée entre une joie non feinte et l'effarement le plus complet.

_ Humpf. font-ils à l'unisson.  
_Maintenant, je veux de vous la sincérité la plus complète!_  
_ Oh la ferme. soufflent-ils d'une même voix.  
Satisfait, le psychologue se lève et fait signe à House de le suivre.  
Le diagnosticien soupire mais obtempère sans rechigner... Et en silence pour une fois.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

_ Tu as perdu la tête... Et pourquoi je t'écoute au juste?  
_ Parce que tu meurs d'envie de te pointer chez elle à 19h30, et parce que tu meurs d'envie de la prendre dans tes bras, de l'embrasser...  
_ STOP!  
Wilson sourit et lui tendit un paquet.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
Son ami ne répondit pas et s'invita chez lui. House referma la porte en grommelant. Il boita jusqu'à son canapé et s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir.  
_ C'est une mauvaise idée...  
_ Tu as peur de tout foirer?  
_ Cuddy et moi dans un restaurant... Moi et Cuddy dans un restaurant...  
Wilson se planta devant son ami et le jaugea d'un regard amusé.  
_ Tout se passera très bien. Sois naturel.  
Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.  
_ Mais pas trop.  
_ Tout ça va mal finir...  
_ Si tu pars déjà dans l'idée que ça va mal finir... Oui ça va sûrement mal finir... House! Cuddy et toi êtes de vrais gosses, à croire que c'est votre premier rencard.  
House fronça les sourcils.  
_ Tu as vu Cuddy entre temps?  
_ Bien sûr. J'ai dû l'aider à choisir sa robe... Hum... Je sens que cette soirée va être une succession de mutismes.  
_ Humpf.  
_ Et arrête de faire "Humpf", ça m'agace... Cuddy s'y met elle aussi et c'est forcément de ta faute...  
_ HUMPF!  
Exhalant un soupir, Wilson s'assit à ses côtés et lui fit signe d'ouvrir le paquet.  
_Psychologue : Votre ami est très entreprenant. Sans lui, pas de couple.  
House : C'est une façon de voir les choses...  
Psychologue : Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un tel ami.  
House : Vous êtes gay?  
Psychologue : Vous aimeriez._  
House déchira le paquet en fusillant son ami du regard puis se figea.  
_ Qu'est-ce que...  
_ Soirée particulière, look particulier.  
_ C'est un tee-shirt noir...  
_ Gautier à col serré. Je répète, GAUTIER! Alors fais gaffe, j'ai bien l'intention de le ramener en magasin.  
House scruta longuement son ami.  
_ J'emmène Cuddy où exactement? Il est clair qu'on ne pas se pointer à un fast food... Elle sera habillée comment?  
_ Tu verras bien. répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
_Psycholgue : Il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié...  
House : J'en suis encore tout bouleversé._

Le psychologue fronce les sourcils.  
_Vous jouez d'ironie mais je suis sûr que ce geste vous a touché. Votre ami vous connait sur le bout des doigts et savait combien ce rendez-vous était important. Vous avez été touché par ce geste et tous les jours énoncez des remerciements muets. Si aujourd'hui vous êtes heureux, c'est en grande partie grâce à lui. Pas de House et Cuddy sans Wilson. C'est le clou qui relie les deux planches._  
_ Sympa l'image.  
_Vous êtes aussi butés que deux troncs d'arbre._  
_ Oui! Je lui suis reconnaissant!  
_Le sait-il? Le lui avez vous déjà dit?_  
_ Pas besoin de le lui dire. Il le sait.  
Le psychologue hausse les épaules.  
_C'est comme Cuddy qui n'a pas besoin de vous entendre dire que vous l'aimez? De temps à autre, de simples mots peuvent avoir plus d'impact qu'une grande considération muette. Les mots rassurent. Les mots sont la base même..._  
_ De la communication et bla bla bla.  
_Donc, chic et classe, vous sonnez à sa porte? 19h30 tapante?_  
_ Avec Wilson sur mon dos? Forcément.

House tendit l'oreille et entendit des objets se renverser et des pas précipités. Puis plus rien. Au bout d'un long moment, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Sa respiration se bloqua.  
_House : A cause du froid.  
Psychologue : Mais bien sûr._

_ Splendide... souffle House.  
_A ce point? _  
_ A rendre toute femme lesbienne en un clin d'œil.  
_Comment était-elle?_  
_ Cuddy, contrairement à moi... Porte très peu souvent du bleu. C'est même très rare et là... Elle avait une longue robe satinée, d'un bleu foncé, dos nu, et poitrine mise en valeur... De quoi faire perdre la tête à n'importe quel homme.  
Le psychologue observe le diagnosticien rêvasser, yeux dans le vague.  
_Et à ce moment là, vous avez perdu la tête._  
_ Je n'en avais déjà plus en sortant de chez moi.  
_Que s'est-il passé par la suite?_

Son téléphone portable sonna et l'extirpa d'un sommeil profond. Étouffant d'innombrables imprécations, House attrapa son pantalon et plongea les mains dans ses poches, à la recherche de l'instrument de torture. Il s'empressa de décrocher et bougonna un "allô" bien agressif.  
_ House?  
_ Non le pape!  
_ C'est Wilson.  
_ Ah tiens, j'étais persuadé que Jean Paul II me passait un coup de fil du paradis.  
_ J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la nuit... Tu... Comment ça s'est passé?  
_ Nous ne sommes pas allés au restaurant. déclara le diagnosticien d'une voix rauque.  
_ QUOI? s'étrangla Wilson.  
Un frisson secoua House de la tête au pieds.  
_ Il faut que je te laisse.  
_ Mais... Mais...  
Nouveau frisson.  
_ A plus tard Wilson.  
Il raccrocha en poussant un profond soupir de contentement.  
_ Bonjour. lui glissa-t-on à l'oreille.  
Il sourit et se retourna vers une Cuddy rayonnante. Elle glissa une main sous le drap, ce qui provoqua en lui un nouveau frisson. Elle lui mordilla le menton puis effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et lui souffla doucement à son oreille. Elle frissonna de plaisir avant d'éclater de rire quand il lui susurra une parole salace.

_..._  
_ Oui?  
_Comment en êtes vous arrivés là? Vous êtes passé du début de soirée au réveil..._  
_ Parce qu'entre ces deux moments, c'est le trou noir le plus complet.

TBC...

(Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Ils me font tous très plaisir. Désolée d'être un peu dépassée (overbookée) et de ne pas vous répondre. Mais ça ne saurait tarder, j'espère ^)


	11. Chapter 11

_ Trou noir complet.  
Le psychologue penche la tête sur le côté.  
_Vous avez passé un accord pour mettre ce souvenir à la trappe?_  
Cuddy fronce les sourcils.  
_Votre compagnon m'a sorti la même chose._  
_ Vraiment?  
La doyenne fait mine de réfléchir.  
_Vous oubliez que j'ai un moyen de pression._  
Elle plante son regard noir dans le sien.  
_ Si je vous dis que c'est le trou noir juste après avoir dit qu'en le voyant j'ai eu envie de lui sauter dessus et de presser ses biceps, oui! C'est le trou noir!  
Le psychologue se racle la gorge puis griffonne des notes sur son calepin.  
_Très bien... Et après cette nuit? Ce réveil... Comment furent vos rapports? Je veux dire... Au quotidien_  
Cuddy ferme un instant les yeux puis soupire.  
_ Eh bien...  
_Laissez moi deviner._  
Elle se raidit.  
_La tension retombée, la porte refermée, House est entré dans un état second et vous a fuit toute la journée puis vous, tout aussi gênée, vous vous êtes contenté de cette situation. Ainsi, d'un accord tacite, vous avez décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé..._  
_ Mais...  
_Mais la tension était belle et bien là, dès que vos regards se croisaient il y avait toute la charge sexuelle qui provoquait de l'électricité dans l'air et mettait mal à l'aise votre entourage. Là encore Wilson s'en est mêlé, excédé par votre comportement..._  
_ Pourquoi nous demander de vous raconter quelque chose dont vous avez déjà les détails!?  
_Pour sonder votre personnalité et cerner votre problème qui se profile largement!_  
Cuddy pousse un long soupir.  
_Vous regrettez?_  
Elle lève les yeux vers le psychologue.  
_Vous n'avez pas une réelle relation..._  
_ Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir...  
_Bien sûr..._  
_ Vous êtes marié docteur?  
Le psychologue lui montre son alliance.  
_Mais ne brûlons pas les étapes et n'essayez pas de me pousser à l'adultère._  
_ Pauvre type. souffle-t-elle.  
_Gardons les compliments pour plus tard._  
_ Qu'est-ce que Wilson vous a dit de plus?  
_Il m'a parlé d'un gala._  
_ Je vois.  
Un fin sourire étire ses lèvres.

Cuddy signa le dernier dossier puis se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'invitation et poussa un soupir las.  
_ Venir accompagné... murmura-t-elle.  
Sa pensée effleura une idée folle qu'elle chassa rapidement de son esprit.  
_ Pourquoi toujours tout ramener à lui?  
_Psychologue : Et pourquoi pas?  
Cuddy : Je devais tirer un trait. Coucher avec lui était une mauvais idée.  
Psychologue : Vous vouliez vous en persuader... En vain...  
Cuddy : En vain... Il m'obsédait...  
Psychologue : C'est bien le mot._  
Les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent, la tirant de sa rêverie. House avança vers elle d'un pas mécanique puis de planta au beau milieu de la pièce.  
La doyenne leva les yeux vers lui et croisa un regard fuyant. Il était aussi blanc que linge et ne cessait de tripoter sa canne.  
_ Oui?  
Elle se mordit la lèvre, contrariée par le ton de sa voix. Ce qui n'échappa pas au diagnosticien qui reprit de ses couleurs. Il fit un pas vers elle puis se figea. Il redevint blême puis balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, tentant de décrypter son charabia. Il se tut puis poussa un léger sifflement qui ressemblait presque à une plainte. Elle secoua légèrement la tête afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne comprenait rien. Il eu un imperceptible haussement d'épaules puis tourna les talons. Il stoppa net devant la porte puis se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Son regard passa alors d'elle au carton d'invitation... Remonta vers elle puis se posa à nouveau sur le carton d'invitation.  
Il gigota légèrement puis repartit.  
_ House!  
Il se figea.  
_ J'accepte. déclara-t-elle, mal à l'aise.  
Elle le vit frémir puis il s'empressa de sortir, lâchant un furtif "ok" au passage.

Le psychologue éclate de rire.  
Le sourire de Cuddy s'élargit.  
_ J'ai trouvé ça...  
_Mignon._  
Elle hoche la tête puis se joint à lui.  
Après s'être calmé, le psychologue enlève ses lunettes et se cale dans son siège.  
_Et alors?_

Ils poussèrent à l'unisson un râle de plaisir puis se laissèrent tomber sur le sol froid de l'appartement.

Le psychologue se passe une main lasse sur le visage puis lui lance une regard sévère.  
_Pas de gala._  
_ Pas de gala...

Essoufflée, Cuddy se glissa jusqu'au canapé puis s'y hissa en lâchant un léger gémissement.  
House l'imita, la douleur à sa jambe lui tirant une grimace. Il se blottit à ses côtés et étouffa un gémissement de douleur dans son cou. Elle tendit la main vers son pantalon et en sortit le tube de Vicodin qu'elle délesta d'un comprimé. Elle lui redressa la tête et avec un sourire lui glissa la pilule dans la bouche. Il lui lança un regard malicieux et goba son index qu'il suça avec douceur. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue puis se laissa aller à la douceur de son étreinte.  
_Psychologue : Et depuis?  
Cuddy : Nous sommes ensemble._

Le psychologue pose son calepin à ses côtés puis scrute un long moment la doyenne.  
_Vous devez avoir faim. Après manger, nous passerons à l'étape supérieure._

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

House porte une dernière fois la fourchette à sa bouche puis recule le plateau d'un air las. Cuddy sourit, rassurée qu'il ait gardé l'appétit malgré ces entretiens gênants... Et encore... Ils seraient supportables si leur psychologue n'était pas bon à interner à l'asile. Elle détaille les objets posés ici et là sur son bureau et distingue un visage féminin, trônant dans un cadre photo. Elle soupire, plaignant sa femme. Elle jette un coup d'œil au diagnosticien puis sourit. Le sien n'est pas plus net...  
_Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins._  
Elle reporte son attention sur le psychologue qui plante ses coudes sur le bureau. Joignant ses mains, il regarde ses patients d'un air solennel.  
_Trop de sexe tue le sexe._  
House avale de travers et se met à tousser bruyamment. Alarmée, Cuddy lui tape dans le dos, fusillant du regard le psychologue qui se contente de prendre des notes sur son maudit calepin.  
House se racle la gorge, remercie du regard sa compagne puis relève la tête et vrille un regard furibond dans celui condescendant du psy.  
_Combien de rapports avez-vous par semaine? Quatre à six?_  
_ Trois à quatre tous les deux jours. réplique le diagnosticien en le défiant du regard.  
_ House!  
_J'aurais pensé plus..._  
_ Pas pendant les cas importants, je dois rester concentré... Et je reste relativement tard à l'hôpital.  
_Dieu merci, vous n'êtes pas au chômage!_  
House se cale dans son siège avec un fin rictus.  
_ Vous êtes impuissant? Donc jaloux de ceux qui disposent d'une forte libido? Depuis quand le sexe est-il néfaste à un couple?  
_Oh, parce que vous vous considérez comme... Un couple?_  
Cuddy pose une main ferme sur le bras de House, évitant ainsi au psychologue de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il se pince les lèvres puis se détend.  
_Vous variez les positions? Ou restez vous depuis un an au stade du missionnaire?_  
_ House... commence la doyenne.  
_ Andromaque, courtisane, pie, levrette, huitre, Indra, enclume...  
Cuddy plante ses ongles dans son bras mais ne perturbe en aucun cas le diagnosticien qui continue son énumération d'un air impassible.  
_ Papillon, balançoire, tige, bambou. Tout y passe.  
_ Non pas bambou... susurre Cuddy.  
_ Si...  
Elle se penche vers lui.  
_ Non... Nous l'avons fait une fois mais c'était trop fatiguant pour ta jambe...  
_ Oh...  
Le psychologue les observe échanger leurs messes basses avec amusement.  
House se redresse.  
_ Retirez le bambou. Et oui nous avons divers jeux sexuels très variés comme...  
_ House! s'écrie Cuddy.  
Elle se tourne vers le psychologue.  
_ Je trouve vos questions très déplacées! Je doute que savoir si nous sommes des adeptes du lotus renversé vous aidera à cerner le problème!  
_Mais je n'ai jamais voulu connaitre le fondement même de ces jeux. C'est du domaine du privé, je suis contre l'exhibitionnisme et les couples qui racontent leur vie sexuelle, c'est très gênant! Est-ce que je vous parle de mes rapports avec ma femme? Non!_  
House ouvre puis referme la bouche. Cuddy, outrée, s'exclame :  
_ Mais c'est vous qui...  
_C'était une façon de tester l'orgueil du docteur House. _  
Le diagnosticien étouffe une imprécation.  
_ Allez au diable. chuchote la doyenne d'une voix fielleuse.  
Le psychologue continue comme si de rien n'était, ignorant les envies meurtrières de ses patients.  
_Depuis que vous êtes ensemble vous consommez comme des lapins. Ce trop plein de sexe, vous vous en lasserez rapidement. Certes je suis étonné que vous ayez tenu un an et qu'aujourd'hui encore la tension soit toujours aussi forte mais le fait est..._  
_ De quel droit jugez vous mon pénis?  
_ HOUSE!  
_ C'est lui qu'a commencé... bougonne-t-il avant de faire la moue.  
_Mais je vous comprends... Ça fait plus de vingt ans que vous vous tournez autour, et l'avoir déjà fait une fois, étant jeunes n'arrangeait en rien votre cas car vous connaissiez déjà le goût de l'autre. Ce débit ininterrompu de rapports est votre façon bien particulière de tenter de rattraper le temps perdu... Mais est-ce vraiment raisonnable? Je ressens de part et d'autres de légères réticences. Oui docteur Cuddy, de part et d'autre._  
Les médecins se jettent un furtif regard, peu assurés par ce qui va suivre.  
_Depuis que vous êtes ensemble, vous n'êtes pas sortis, à chaque fois qu'une occasion se présentait vous finissiez dans le même lit puis vous vous êtes mis ensemble. Et vous vivez ensemble en alternant vie commune dans vos appartements respectifs. Vous travaillez ensemble donc vous vous croisez. House se plie un peu plus à vos exigences Cuddy, afin de vous satisfaire et de pouvoir profiter pleinement de pauses dans le local du gardien, le dépôt, la salle de repos, votre bureau..._  
La doyenne sent ses joues s'enflammer.  
_La salle de bain de votre bureau, la salle d'observation..._  
Elle jette un coup d'œil à House qui arbore un air tout penaud.  
_Sur le toit et enfin... Ah non, je crois que j'ai tout dit. _  
Le psychologue jette un coup d'œil à son calepin.  
_Sans oublier votre appartement et le parc._  
_ House!  
_ Ça m'a échappé! se défend le diagnosticien.  
_D'après vos déclarations, vous n'avez jamais pris autant de plaisir avec vos précédents partenaires. Pas étonnant vu vos sentiments respectifs..._  
Il lève la tête de ses notes et observe les deux médecins se dévorer du regard.  
_On se concentre!_  
Ils tressautent et reportent rapidement leur attention sur lui.  
_Docteur Cuddy, portée par cet élan soudain de bien être, heureuse de ne plus êtres seule... Vous vous lâchez un peu plus et cela se ressent dans votre travail. Le faire sur une table d'opération en plein après midi... Fallait le faire._  
_ HOUSE!  
_ Il m'a fait boire.  
Elle lui lance un regard noir mais ne relève pas.  
_Je vous ai dit qu'il aurait la langue bien pendue. Là où ça coince, c'est quand il faut parler sentiment, et de votre côté ce n'est pas mieux. Vos soit disant trous de mémoire sont une simple abstraction de moments importants et déterminants dans votre relation. Je vous croyais pourtant sentimental docteur Cuddy... House déteindrait sur vous?_  
Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais il ne lui en laisse pas le temps.  
_Et vos projets de famille, d'enfants... Passés à la trappe?_  
Le psychologue fait glisser son fauteuil sur le côté, évitant in extrémis une canne.  
_Je comprends qu'il faille faire des concessions mais là..._  
_ Arrêtez ça... souffle Cuddy.  
Le psychologue se lève et se dirige vers la porte.  
_Je vais dîner et vous laisser mijoter._  
House le suit d'un regard meurtrier, mâchoire serrée, il se remémore toutes les formules de poisons susceptibles de lui faire passer l'arme à gauche qu'il connait.  
Avant de refermer la porte le psychologue ajoute.  
_Trop de sexe tue le sexe et TROP PEU DE COMMUNICATION TUE DÉFINITIVEMENT LA COMMUNICATION!_  
Il claque la porte, satisfait de son effet.  
House abat avec violence les poings sur les accoudoirs de son siège.  
_ Salopard!  
Il inspire profondément puis se tourne vers la doyenne qui fixe ses pieds.  
_ Cuddy...  
_ Je t'en prie non... Je n'ai pas envie de parler... Je n'ai envie de rien... Je veux juste...  
La porte s'ouvre à la volée.  
_ QUOI ENCORE?! s'exclame le diagnosticien en serrant les poings.  
_Pas faim tout compte fait... Vous êtes fascinants et je trouve cette réaction très intéressante... _  
Il retourne derrière son bureau.  
_Très très intéressante... Passionnant, fascinant est votre cas..._  
La doyenne soupire.  
_Parlons..._  
Elle redresse la tête, House fronce les sourcils.  
_COMUNICATION! Oui je sais ce mot est inconnu pour vous..._  
_ La ferme! hurlent House et Cuddy, excédés.  
_Le sexe c'est bien beau mais pourquoi un débit si élevé? Vous Cuddy, nous avons tous compris que, pour votre entente avec House, pour que votre relation marche, vous avez décidé qu'il fallait mieux qu'un plaisir commun, partagé devait en tout point dépasser votre plaisir individuel. Vous ne repoussez pas votre amant et vous vous pliez à ses fantasmes et autre demandes. Pourquoi? Parce que vous avez peur que votre compagnon se lasse de vous et passe à autre chose. Nous avons à faire à Grégory House, l'homme qui fuit l'ennui hum... Pourtant quand il rentrait chez lui tous les soirs, d'après vous, il variait ses soit disant loisirs?_  
Cuddy se raidit et House prononce des paroles inaudibles.  
_D'un côté vous êtes heureuse oui mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que vous attendez d'une relation. Ai-je tort? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, et sur le bout des doigts. A ce niveau, pas besoin de jouer à action ou vérité. La phase "connaissons nous en profondeur" est passée depuis longtemps. Amis avant d'être amants, ça a ses côtés attrayants même si le pas à franchir est difficile. Louons le petit Wiwi pour avoir joué à Cupidon!_  
House se penche un peu plus vers le psychologue.  
_ Vous avez fumé?  
_Cuddy se penche à son tour._  
_ Sniffé? demande-t-elle.  
_Vous aimeriez._  
Le psychologue se cale dans son siège.  
_Si je suis si enjoué, exalté c'est parce que votre cas est..._  
_ Fascinant... Ouais ouais. marmonnent les médecins à l'unisson.  
_Si vous saviez docteur Cuddy..._  
Elle arque un sourcil.  
_Tous deux vous..._  
Le psychologue sourit. House se crispe un peu plus.  
_Savez vous pourquoi Grégory est si entreprenant?_  
_ Je ne vous permets pas tant de familiarité!  
_Grégory House, malgré les apparences, est un homme pour qui..._  
_ Où est ma canne que je l'abatte avec violence sur votre crâne?!  
La doyenne sourit face à sa réaction puis invite le psychologue à poursuivre.  
_Vous avez cette étrange façon de contenter l'autre sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il désir._  
_ Je ne...  
_ Ça c'est votre femme?, s'exclame le diagnosticien en saisissant le cadre. Impossible, elle fait trop latino...  
_L'inconvénient, quand on a été amant plus jeune... Même si vous ne l'aviez fait qu'une fois..._  
_ Je suis certain que vous n'êtes pas marié!  
_C'est qu'arriver à presque cinquante ans, avec une seule jambe..._  
_ Et cette bague ressemble à une reproduction de celle du seigneur des anneaux que vous auriez repeint!  
_On n'a peur de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire celle qu'on aime. En tout cas de lui faire revivre cette nuit, ou même de rivaliser avec vos précédant amant qui n'avaient pas à ce contenter de prendre des positions assises ou couchées. Pas de viagra parce qu'il est trop orgueilleux pour se rabaisser aux simple mortels et pas d'analgésiques afin d'être dans les meilleures conditions... Incontestablement, il ne prend pas que du plaisir, surtout quand il essaie des choses nouvelles, ce n'est pas sans risque, mais il tente de dépasser sa douleur... Et bien entendu, ce n'est en rien ce que vous souhaitez docteur Cuddy puisque votre objectif est de faire passer son confort avant le votre..._  
House ferme les yeux et plante ses rares ongles dans les accoudoirs de son siège. Cuddy l'observe en silence. Si l'autre taré n'avait pas été dans la pièce, elle lui aurait sauté au cou.  
_Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà tout à l'heure? Ah oui! COMMUNICATION!_

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

House bondit de son siège et va ramasser sa canne.  
_Vous êtes filmé, ne faites pas de bêtises._  
_ House!  
Le diagnosticien marque un temps d'arrêt avant de prendre la canne avec une délicatesse outrancière. Il fusille le psychologue du regard puis commence des va et vient en maugréant.  
_Il fait son sport quotidien?_  
_ Il a mal. réplique Cuddy, contrariée. Il a mal parce que vous l'agacez...  
_Parce que j'énonce des vérités._  
_ Et parce qu'il...  
_ N'a plus de Vicodin!  
_Rassurez-vous, j'ai tout prévu._  
Le psychologue retire d'un tiroir une boite d'analgésiques et la lance à un House éberlué.  
_ Vous aviez prévu de nous séquestrer?  
_Pendant un peu plus de vingt quatre heures._  
House gobe un comprimé puis recommence à clopiner en long et en large. De temps à autre, il renverse un biblo ou donne un coup de canne dans les livres, les faisant tomber.  
Le psychologue questionne la doyenne du regard.  
_Je pensais que des deux... Vous étiez la claustrophobe._  
_ Je ne suis pas claustrophobe, je ne l'ai jamais été.  
_J'en déduis que vous n'êtes pas juive._  
_ Je ne vois pas le rapport... Où est-ce que vous êtes allés chercher ça?!  
_Des bruits de couloirs. Vous seriez claustrophobe, juive et fan de Columbo._  
_ Elle n'est pas plus juive qu'une claustro cuisinée au colombo.  
Elle sourit.  
_Depuis que vous êtes ensemble... Il vous arrive de ne pas tomber d'accord?_

_ Je te hais! hurla la doyenne.  
_ Sentiment partagé!  
Cuddy envoya valser le dossier sur le bureau.  
_ Dehors!  
_ Bien!  
_ Bien!  
Il se plaqua à elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle y répondit avec fougue, profitant du moment pour glisser ses mains sous sa chemise. A bout de souffle, il brisèrent leur étreinte puis se fusillèrent du regard.  
_ On se voit ce soir. lâcha House en tournant les talons.  
_ A ce soir! cracha Cuddy avant de contourner son bureau.  
Le diagnosticien claqua la porte pour lui signaler sa sortie.  
Elle se laissa tomber avec force sur son siège.  
La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.  
_ Et je ferai cette biopsie!  
_ Il n'en ai pas question!  
_ Je ne t'entends pas! s'égosilla House en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées.

_Ok... Mise à part ça?_  
Le diagnosticien brise une règle en verre.  
_ Oups.  
_Docteur House... Venez vous asseoir._  
_ House. siffle Cuddy.  
Le diagnostiein s'exécute avec un rictus.  
_Vos joutes verbales légendaires restent les mêmes?_  
_ Plus salaces. précise House en s'adossant, canne calée dans ses bras.  
Cuddy sourit, amusée.  
_Mais mis à part le travail où ils vous arrivent forcément de ne pas tomber d'accord... En privé, y'a-t-il des sujets qui fâchent?_  
Les médecins se lancent un regard éloquent.

_ Chinois!  
House secoua la tête.  
_ Italien.  
_ Chinois!  
_ Italien!  
_ CHINOIS!  
_ ITALIEN!  
_ CHI...  
_ Ok, chinois ce soir, italien demain.  
Cuddy se détendit puis le scruta un long moment.  
_ Quoi?  
_ Je n'ai plus faim.  
Un large sourire fendit le visage du diagnosticien.  
_ Je m'en serais douté. déclara-t-il d'un air malicieux.  
Il l'entoura de ses bras puis lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.  
_ Canapé? lui proposa-t-il avant de l'embrasser.  
Cuddy se dégagea de sa prise et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
_ Lit.  
_ J'ai la flemme d'aller jusqu'à la chambre.  
_ C'est un blague?!  
_ Le canapé est très bien, j'ai très envie de...  
Elle lui posa un doigt autoritaire sur les lèvres.  
_ Lit.  
Il se dégagea de sa prise et lui vola un baiser.  
_ Canapé.  
_ Lit!  
_ Canapé!  
_ LIT!  
_ CANAPÉ!

_Aspirine..._

_TBC...  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Le sourire de House s'élargit.  
Le psychologue arque un sourcil puis sourit à son tour.  
_Bon. Parlons..._  
Le sourire du diagnosticien disparait instantanément.  
_ Dites le encore une fois... commence-t-il, menaçant.  
_COMMUNICATION!!!_  
Cuddy se jette sur House et le force à rester sur sa chaise.  
_ Ça suffit! s'énerve-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le psychologue. Et cessez de répéter ça!  
_De quoi? Communication?_  
La doyenne accentue sa prise sur son compagnon.  
_Plus sérieusement, j'aimerais connaitre vos sujets de conversation, hum, dans tout couple il faut de la communication! Et c'est ce qui vous manque!_  
Le diagnosticien se laisse tomber dans son siège avec lassitude. Cuddy l'imite.  
_Mais même avec cette conversation quasi inexistante... Je suis sûr que de temps en temps, vous parlez... Mise à part vos disputes._  
_ Par là... Vous voulez dire de la pluie et du beau temps? souligne House.  
Le psychologue hoche la tête.  
_En quelque sorte. De tout et rien, du rien et de tout._  
Cuddy gigote, mal à l'aise.  
_ Oui oui, nous parlons. Bien sûr! s'exclame House en passant son bras droit derrière le dossier de la chaise. Il se penche et lance un regard éloquent à Cuddy qui devient écarlate.  
_ Jouons le jeu. déclare-t-il à mi-voix.  
Elle l'attrape au col et le force à se redresser.  
_ Jouons le jeu. chuchote-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur le psychologue.  
_Je vous écoute... Actualité... Médecine... Philosophie... Loisirs!_  
_ Actualité, oui bien sûr! Qui ne parle pas actualité!

_ La bourse a encore chuté, le prix du carburant flambe... Ah! Et la bière a augmenté de... Oh bon sang! De deux pour cent...  
Il se pinça les lèvres tandis que Cuddy se redressait. Elle lui lança un regard brillant puis recommença ce à quoi elle s'appliquait depuis deux minutes.  
_Psychologue : Euh..._  
_House : Une bouche divine._  
_Cuddy : Une canne splendide._  
D'un geste fébrile, House attrapa tant bien que mal la télécommande et augmenta le volume. Il étouffa un gémissement puis tenta en vain de se concentrer sur les images qui défilaient sur son poste de télévision.  
_ Tu as vu... Un incendie en Californie...  
_ Il n'y a pas que la Californie qui est en feu.  
Elle se redressa et vint lui déposer un baiser sur le menton. House frémit puis l'embrassa avec passion. Ce à quoi elle répondit avec exaltation.

_..._  
_ Et on parle du boulot, forcément. continue House avec sérieux.  
Cuddy hoche vivement la tête.

_ Quatre nouvelles plaintes en une journée, tu bats ton record.  
House décolla ses lèvres de son cou et lui lança un regard narquois.  
_ Seulement?! Pourtant, six m'ont menacé...  
_ J'ai du user de mon charme pour en convaincre deux de lâcher l'affaire.  
House, qui s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, se figea puis se redressa complètement.  
_ Quoi?  
Cuddy se plaqua à lui, prise d'un fou rire qu'elle s'efforça d'étouffer sur son torse.  
_ J'vois pas ce qu'y a de drôle... marmonna House en faisant remonter ses mains le long de son dos.  
_ Quand tu es jaloux, il y a cette petite veine là, au dessus de ta mâchoire qui...  
_ Je n'ai aucune veine qui... Je ne suis pas jaloux! s'offusqua le diagnosticien.  
Cuddy éclata de rire. Il s'empressa de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes afin de la faire taire.  
_House : Direct et efficace.  
Cuddy : Il est très fort._

Le psychologue ouvre la bouche pour parler puis se désiste.  
Les médecins s'échangent des regards amusés puis reprennent.

Cuddy se laissa retomber à ses côtés, essoufflée, tremblante encore de désir.  
_ Mon Dieu... souffla House avant de fermer les yeux.  
Elle éclata de rire puis remonta le draps sur eux. Il se tourna sur le côté. Elle l'imita afin de lui faire face.  
_ Et ton cas?  
Il lui caressa la joue d'un air pensif.  
_ Hum... On est obligé de rapporter du boulot à la maison?  
_ Il...  
_ Oui guéri, bien sûr. Passons à autre chose!  
_Psychologue : Un loisir commun?  
House et Cuddy : Yep!_  
_ Un scrabble? proposa le diagnosticien.  
_ Tu as un scrabble?  
_ Non.  
_ J'me disais aussi...  
_ Mais j'ai des cartes!  
Cuddy prit appui sur un coude.  
_ Mais je ne sais jouer qu'à un jeu. dit House en faisant la lippe.  
Elle sourit.  
_ Le contraire m'aurait étonné.  
Il lui offrit une belle vue sur ses dents blanches.  
_ Laisse moi deviner... Strip poker?  
Il hocha la tête avec ce même sourire, presque effrayant.  
_ Tu devais vraiment t'amuser avec tes call girls.  
Son sourire se figea puis se transforma en rictus.  
_Psychologue : Touché.  
Cuddy : Coulé.  
House : Rho ça va! Elle plaisantait! Elle sait très bien qu'en réalité...  
Psychologue : Nous l'savons tous.  
House : Humpf._  
_ House... susurra Cuddy.  
_ Hum...  
Elle se colla un peu plus à lui.  
_ Nous sommes entièrement nus...  
Il releva le drap et jeta un coup d'œil en dessous.  
_ Oh. fit-il.  
_ Oh?!  
_ On peut très bien jouer au sex poker.  
_ Aucun intérêt.  
_ Tu as raison. avoua-t-il d'un air pensif. On peut le faire sans cartes!

Le psychologue inspire profondément.  
_J'aurai préféré un strip poker avec les call girls et le plombier._  
_ Avec un chandelier dans la cuisine?  
Cuddy bascule la tête en arrière et éclate de rire.  
_Parlons sérieusement. Parlons goûts communs._  
_ Vous voulez dire, nos discussions sur nos goûts? souligne-t-elle.  
Le psychologue réajuste ses lunettes puis leur fait signe de continuer.  
_ Bien sûr qu'on en discute! Et pendant nos discussions, nous nous sommes découverts beaucoup de points communs. reprend le diagnosticien.  
La doyenne frissonne.

_ Tu te rappelles, ce film que tu m'avais conseillé, avec Bruce Willis?  
_ Hum...  
_ Génial.  
_ Oh oui.  
_ Hier, j'ai mangé une confiture à la fraise... Et je l'ai piquée dans le frigo de Wilson... Juste délicieuse. Tu as goutté? Tu aimes?  
_ Oui!  
_ Pas étonnant! Faudra que je lui pique le deuxième pot.  
_ C'est trop bon...  
_ Oh oui.  
_ Mmmh... Vraiment bon...  
_ Ce soir les Lakers jouent contre les Raptors.  
Cuddy rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.  
_ Les Raptors n'ont aucune chance.  
_ Aucune... Tu suis le championnat?  
_ A fond...  
House se mordit la lèvres inférieure.  
_ Je me tiens au courant, même si je ne regarde pas... continua la doyenne.  
_ Oh...  
_ Oui...  
Il étouffa un gémissement.  
_ Tu...  
_ Oui?  
_ Hum...  
_ Oui?!  
_ Je...  
_ Oh oui j'aime!  
_Psychologue : Hein..._  
_ Et ma robe, elle te plait?  
House jeta un coup d'œil à terre.  
_ J'adooore!  
_ Vraiment?  
_ Oh mon Dieu oui!  
Ils poussèrent à l'unisson un râle de plaisir.

La tête du psychologue rencontre le bureau avec violence.  
House se penche vers lui.  
_ Tout va bien?  
Le psychologue pose son menton sur la surface plane.  
_Vous avez tous les deux... Un gros problème..._  
_ Vous en êtes certain?! De nous trois... C'est vous qui venez de frapper votre tête sur ce bureau. dit Cuddy avec un air innocent.  
Le diagnosticien se racle la gorge.  
_ Nous avons déjà aborder des sujets sérieux... Très philosophique.  
_ Et ce avec le plus grand sérieux.  
_ Oui! renchérit House en hochant la tête.  
_ House y tient beaucoup. Si vous l'entendiez...  
Le psychologue se redresse.  
_ Notamment quand il s'agit de son piano... ou sa guitare!  
House hoche vivement la tête.  
_Vraiment?_

_ La théorie des cordes, en plus d'être le meilleur candidat pour une théorie quantique de la gravitation...  
_ Ok.  
_ Est avant tout une théorie censée unifier les interactions et les particules élémentaires à partir d'une seule structure assimilable à une corde vibrante respectant les règles de la relativité restreinte et de la mécanique quantique...

_ Les différents modes de vibrations des cordes, et leur façon de se modifier sous l'effet de collisions, permettent de reproduire dans les grandes lignes tous les comportements des particules de matière et de force du modèle standard, comprenant la théorie électrofaible et la QCD...  
_ House...  
_ Et il y a deux objets principaux dans le modèle standard qu'on appelle, respectivement, le lagrangien de la théorie et la matrice de diffusion...  
_ House!  
Cuddy se redressa, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. House cilla.  
_ Ça ne se voit peut être pas, mais là j'essaie de te faire l'amour.  
_ Oh... Tu veux parler de la formule des corps qui s'attirent?  
Elle se hissa vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.  
_ Et la théorie de l'évolution aujourd'hui contestée...  
_ House, la ferme!  
Elle glissa une main autoritaire dans ses cheveux et lui bascula la tête en arrière.  
_ Il y a un temps pour les discussions poussées et un temps...  
_ Ok. lâcha-t-il en tâtant son corps à l'aveuglette.  
Ses mains effleurèrent ses seins puis les pressèrent doucement.  
_ Newton dirait...  
_ HOUSE!  
Il éclata de rire puis se dégagea de sa prise.  
_ Ok.

_Ok._  
Le psychologue se lève.  
_Ce soir, vous deux, pièces séparées, pas de contact physique._  
_ Quoi?! s'étrangle House.  
_ Ce soir?! s'écrie Cuddy.  
_Oui, je vous avais dit pendant vingt quatre heures non?_  
_ HEIN! font-ils à l'unisson.  
_Docteur House, divan. Docteur Cuddy, pièce d'à côté sur votre gauche, il y a un lit._  
_ C'est une blague?  
_ Une plaisanterie?  
_Bien sûr!_  
Soupir de soulagement.  
_A demain!_  
Le psychologue s'élance vers la porte.  
Les médecins n'ont pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'ils entendent le verrou se bloquer.  
_Ah et si vous partez ou appelez des secours, vous finirez devant le tribunal et devrez passer plus d'une semaine en ma compagnie!_  
Ils se crispent.  
_ Une nuit. dit House en haussant les épaules.  
_ Une nuit...

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

_(* Je sais que pour certains, l'italique pour le psychologue est déstabilisatrice, mais comme je le précisais au début. C'était pour accentuer l'aspect scénariste et faire du point de vue, celui de la caméra. Vous devez même être les yeux du psychologue. En gros, vous entrez dans un espace confiné et intime et violez cet espace. D'où cette spécificité. Le psychologue est un peu ma voix, votre voix. La voix. Une sorte de voix off. Un peu comme dans Mr and Mrs Smith.*)_

*

House soupire.  
_ C'est fini oui?  
Il lève les yeux et grimace. Cuddy se redresse et soupire à son tour.  
_ Combien de temps?  
_ Une demie heure. marmonne-t-elle.  
_ C'est pas mal... souffle-t-il.  
_ Encore environ huit heures et trente minutes... Et notre objectif sera atteint.  
House se racle la gorge puis se cale sur son siège.  
_ C'est tout à fait faisable.  
_ Tout à fait! renchérit-elle.  
_ J'ai envie de toi.  
Cuddy ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure.  
_ House... Je t'en supplie, fais un effort.  
Il lève les mains et fait la moue.  
_ Ok!  
_ C'est juste une nuit. Je vais aller dans la pièce à côté... Et tout va bien se passer.  
Le diagnosticien hoche la tête.  
_ Parfait. dit le doyenne en se levant.  
_ Parfait. lâche House en l'imitant.  
_ Bien.  
_ Bien.  
_ J'y vais.  
_ Ok.  
Elle hoche la tête puis s'éloigne. Le diagnosticien l'imite.  
_ HOUSE!  
_ OK!  
Il tourne les talons et se dirige vers le divan.  
_ House...  
Il se fige puis tourne la tête.  
_ Non rien. se reprend la doyenne avant d'ouvrir la porte.  
_ Humpf.  
Au claquement de porte, le diagnosticien se laisse tomber sur le divan. Il tourne alors la tête vers la caméra et lui fait un doigt d'honneur.  
La porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Il ferme les yeux et serre les dents.  
_ House... appelle alors une voix hésitante.  
_ Referme cette porte avant que je ne réponde plus de moi!  
La porte se referme. Il se lève et s'en approche en boitant avec lenteur. Il colle l'oreille droite sur le bois.  
_ Retourne sur le divan. siffle Cuddy.  
Il sursaute et se redresse.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais collée à cette porte?  
_ Je te retourne la question. réplique-t-elle d'un ton brusque.  
House sourit, crois les bras puis prend appui sur la porte.  
_ Tout ça est ridicule. déclara-t-il.  
_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord.  
_ Parfait!  
_ Parfait!  
_ Alors ouvre.  
_ Pour donner raison à ce taré? Jamais!  
Le diagnosticien soupire puis met sa bouche sur le côté.  
_ Bah... C'est qu'une nuit.  
_ Juste une nuit.  
_ Y'a pas mort d'homme...  
_ Pas du tout...  
Silence.  
_ Tu n'as pas sommeil? demande enfin la doyenne.  
_ Nan.  
_ Moi non plus...  
House retire la boite de vicodin de sa poche et prend un comprimé.  
_ Tu veux que je compte les moutons?  
Il l'entend pouffer de rire mais elle n'ajoute rien.  
_ Je peux aussi te raconter une histoire. déclare-t-il avant de gober sa vicodin.  
_ En parlant d'histoire. Tu y es allé un peu fort avec la Californie.  
Un large sourire fend le visage du diagnosticien.  
_ Pareil avec cette histoire de guitares...  
_ Tu étais saoule...  
_ Vraiment?!  
Il hoche la tête.

_ ...

_ Oui. lâche-t-il en se rappelant alors qu'elle ne peut pas le voir.  
_ Si j'étais saoule, c'était forcément de ta faute.  
_ Bah! Je vais pas m'en plaindre non plus et j'assume parfaitement toute responsabilité.  
Elle éclate de rire.  
Nouveau silence.  
_ Cuddy...  
_ N'en parlons plus.  
_ Il a apparemment touché un point sensible.  
_ Tu es sûr de vouloir aborder le sujet?  
House serre la mâchoire.  
_ Non.  
_ Alors il n'y a rien à dire.  
House sourit tristement.  
_ C-o-m-m-u-n-i-c-a-t-i-o-n... articule-t-il avec ironie.

_ ...

_ Cuddy...  
La porte s'ouvre brusquement et il manque de tomber à la renverse. Il s'agrippe à l'encadrement de la porte et se redresse, croisant au passage un regard inquisiteur.  
_ Quoi? lâche-t-il sur la défensive.  
_ Je t'écoute. dit-elle en plissant les yeux.  
_ Je n'ai rien à dire...  
_ Parfait!  
Elle s'apprête à refermer la porte mais il la bloque du bras droit.  
_ Toi, par contre, je sens que tu as besoin de vider ton sac. Alors profite de cette nuit de chasteté.  
_ Je vais bien, je n'ai rien à dire.  
_ Si.  
_ Non!  
_ Mais bon sang! Pour une fois que je suis enclin à ce genre de conversation, tu pourrais faire un effort!  
_ Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher cette magnifique journée. crache-t-elle d'un ton ironique.  
_ Là au moins je suis fixé, tu n'as plus envie de moi. grommelle le diagnosticien.  
Il lâche prise et la doyenne en profite pour fermer la porte. House prend à nouveau appui dessus.  
_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?!  
_ Rien... souffle Cuddy.  
_ Mmmh. C'est moi ou ce rien signifie quelque chose?

_ ...

_ Ce salopard a raison sur tout hein...  
_ De quoi avez-vous parlé exactement?  
_ De toi. De moi... De notre passé. marmonne le diagnosticien.  
_ Notre?  
_ Plutôt le mien.

_ ...

_ Pourquoi cette question?  
Long silence. House tique. Il n'apprécie pas ces instants de mutismes de plus en plus pesants. Cuddy évite un sujet délicat, un sujet dont il n'a vraisemblablement aucune idée.  
_ Ouvre la porte. ordonne-t-il d'un ton calme.  
Silence.  
_ Cette situation devient gênante. grince-t-il en serrant les poings.  
_ Vous avez parlé de Stacy? lâche-t-elle subitement.  
House blêmit. Il se détache de la porte et la fixe d'un regard vitreux.  
Cette maudite porte s'ouvre alors dans un grincement sinistre, laissant apparaitre une Cuddy aussi blanche qu'un linge. Se tortillant les mains, fuyant son regard, la doyenne avance d'un pas.  
_ Alors?  
Sa voix est peu assurée mais la relance est bien là, ne laissant aucun échappatoire au diagnosticien qui se crispe un peu plus. Il déglutit.  
_ Pourquoi cette question?  
_ Je ne sais pas. souffle-t-elle.  
_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu abordes le sujet, bien au contraire. dit-il d'un ton brusque.  
La doyenne se raidit.  
_ Laisse tomber.  
Elle recule et referme la porte.  
Il reste planter là, l'esprit vide.  
Au bout d'un long moment d'une profonde solitude pour chacun, Cuddy susurre :  
_ Tu le lui disais...

_ ...

_ Je t'ai entendu le lui dire...  
De gestes las, le diagnosticien s'éloigne et se dirige vers le divan.  
_ Que tu l'aimais. finit la doyenne en soufflant.  
Silence.  
House se couche sur le divan et soupire.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

La porte du cabinet s'ouvre, laissant entrer le psychologue, surchargé de paquets.  
_Café, beignets, et petits pains beurrés!_  
Il se fige en croisant le regard noir du diagnosticien. Assis à son bureau, coudes plantés dans le meuble, le front plissé par la colère, l'homme lui communique toute sa haine à travers un seul regard... Pétrifiant.  
_Wouw. Ça c'est ce que Freud appellerait..._  
_ C'est de votre faute.  
_Elle vous a violé?!_  
Prenant un air faussement choqué, le psychologue avance vers lui et pose les paquets sur son bureau.  
_Une nouvelle nuit de chasteté s'impose..._  
Il sort deux gobelets d'un sachet.  
_Vous êtes plutôt noir ou malté?_  
House le fusille du regard.  
_Noir. _  
Il lui tend le gobelet avec un large sourire. Le diagnosticien croise les bras.  
Au même moment, une porte s'ouvre sur leur gauche.  
_Docteur Cuddy! Bien dormi?_  
Nouvelle fusillade.  
_Vous aussi vous buvez le café noir?_  
Elle lui passe devant, n'accorde aucun regard à son compagnon, prend un des sachets et retourne d'où elle vient.  
Quand la porte claque, House arrache le gobelet des mains du psychologue en prenant bien soin de lui tordre le petit doigt.  
_Je vois... Vous avez parlé..._  
Le diagnosticien ne relève pas et boit une gorgée de son café.  
_Hum. Si vous aviez parlé des sujets d'hier, vous seriez légèrement désappointés. En tout cas, vous ne  
vous gêneriez pas pour lui lancer des pics. Je dois en conclure qu'il s'agit d'un sujet beaucoup plus délicat. Comme elle a évité votre regard et n'arrive pas à rester dans la même pièce que vous... Cela signifie que c'est elle qui a introduit le sujet. Vu votre état... Je pencherais vers une femme._  
House se crispe.  
_Et comme, mis à part les infirmières, les autres médecins, la femme de ménage de Wilson, une call girl qui aurait perdu son chemin, vous n'en côtoyez aucune... Je pointerais mon doigt vers une ex!_  
Le diagnosticien serre la mâchoire.  
_Et comme vos histoires sont aussi inexistantes que le nez de Michael Jackson... Je ne vois qu'une personne pouvant provoquer interrogations chez le docteur Cuddy et meurtrissures chez vous : Stacy._  
House vide son gobelet et le froisse avec colère.  
_J'ai visé juste apparemment. _  
_ Tout ça...  
_C'est de ma faute! Réaction classique. Vous patauger dans votre bêtise alors instinctivement, vous rejetez la faute sur moi. _  
House se passe la langue sur les lèvres puis se penche vers le psy.  
_ C'est vous et vos analyses complètement irrationnelles...  
_Parce que je vise juste à chaque fois ou parce qu'il s'agit de vous?_  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous exactement? Qu'on se sépare?! Un peu de bonheur dans ce monde vous indispose!  
_Là, c'est vous qui devenez irrationnel._  
_ Je suis coincé à cause de vous! Et votre connerie de COMMUNICATION! Tout allait très  
bien avant que...  
Il se tait en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau.  
_Docteur Cuddy! Quelle joie de vous revoir!_  
_ Finissons en. crache-t-elle en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle.  
Le psychologue se tourne vers le diagnosticien qui fixe le plafond.  
_Bien._ _Docteur House._  
L'intéressé se lève et se dirige vers la salle d'entretien.  
_Une chouette journée commence!_ s'exclame le psychologue avant de le suivre.  
_ Allez au diable. lui glisse Cuddy entre les dents.

Le psychologue s'installe derrière la caméra avec un grand sourire. House l'observe d'un œil noir.  
_Nous allons aborder votre plus gros problème aujourd'hui devenu un complexe._  
_ Génial...  
_Vous venez de boire un café, un peu plus d'entrain!_  
En guise d'entrain, House se passe la langue sur les dents.  
_C'est un bon début._  
_ Je n'ai aucun problème.  
_Non! Bien sûr que non! C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle vous ne vous adressez plus du tout la parole. Au début, j'avais prévu que vous vous sautiez dessus. C'est moi qui aurait dû introduire l'affaire Stacy. Vous venez de réduire à néant l'un de mes fantasmes._  
_ Et vous m'en voyez ravi. réplique House.  
_Bien! Hier soir. Je suis allé faire un petit tour et..._  
Le psychologue retire de la poche de sa veste une petite plaquette de pilules.  
_Vous savez ce que c'est?_  
_ Des pilules contraceptives. répond House d'un voix neutre.  
_Mais encore?_  
_ Des pilules contraceptives.  
_MAIS ENCORE?_ insiste le psy.  
Le diagnosticien fait mine de réfléchir.  
_ Des... Pilules contraceptives.  
_Attendez! Je m'exprime mal._  
Il retire un canif d'une autre poche et fait glisser la lame entre les deux bandes de plaquette.  
_Et là?_  
House vrille son regard dans le sien.  
_ Vous êtes allés chez elle?!  
_Je n'avais rien trouvé d'intéressant dans son sac... Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous en connaissez un rayon sur les entrés par infraction chez vos patients. Nous avons les même méthodes._  
House se mord la lèvre inférieure avec force.  
_Je vous laisse mijoter ou on aborde directement le sujet?_  
_ Je ne veux pas d'enfants.  
_Si, vous en voulez._  
_ Non, je ne veux pas d'enfants.  
_Si. Vous en voulez._  
House serre la mâchoire.  
_ Je ne veux pas d'enfants.  
_Ce n'est pas ce que la plaquette de fausses pilules dit._  
_ Je ne veux pas d'enfants! articule House avec force.  
_Chut! Pas si fort ou elle risque de vous entendre et là, vous allez nuire toute chance de vous réconcilier et d'arriver à votre fin._  
Le psychologue secoue la plaquette.  
_ Je! Moi personnellement, à cet instant précis selon ma personne, ma pensée, mon opinion, mon bon  
vouloir... Je ne veux pas... d'enfants!  
_Dites le encore une fois. Je suis sûr et certain que vous finirez par vous en convaincre_.  
Le diagnosticien ouvre la bouche, marque un temps d'arrêt puis la referme.  
_Vous ne voulez pas d'enfants._  
House arque les sourcils.  
_Vous voulez Lisa._  
_ Cuddy.  
_Lisa._  
_ Cuddy!  
_Thérésa!_

__ ...  
_

_J'avais envie de changer et de vous déstabiliser._  
House ouvre la bouche, puis la referme.  
_Vous voulez un enfant sans en vouloir un. C'est un cas assez classique. Ne sautez pas déjà de joie, vous ne vous démarquez en rien d'autres patients docteur "je suis différent et détaché de tout"_  
_ Vous m'agacez...  
_Ça, c'est fait._  
Le diagnosticien soupire.  
_Vous êtes un salaud._  
House fronce les sourcils.  
_Et vous venez de le prouver de façon magistrale en remplaçant les pilules contraceptives de votre compagne par des placebos. _  
_ Ouais! J'suis un vrai salopard! s'exclame House en ouvrant grand les yeux.  
_Un salopard fou d'amour pour sa salope._  
Le diagnosticien bondit de son siège, saisit sa canne et brise le trépied de la caméra.  
Le psychologue la rattrape de justesse et la pose sur ses genoux.  
_Il va falloir que je pense sérieusement à interdire les cannes dans mon cabinet._  
House se laisse tomber sur sa chaise.  
_J'espère que cet excès de colère est dû à la fatigue et au fait que je vous pousse à bout. Sinon,  
j'aurais beaucoup de brochures et de numéros d'urgences à passer à Lisa._  
_ Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça.  
_C'est son prénom et il va falloir vous habituer à l'entendre et à le prononcer. Répétez après moi : L-I-S-A!_  
_ L'usage de son prénom ne m'a jamais dérangé...  
_Oh que si! L'appeler par son prénom impliquerait le fait que vous refermiez totalement la porte derrière vous. Plus d'échappatoire. En l'appelant par son prénom, vous marquez définitivement votre attachement à elle. Vous accentuez et renforcez vos rapports intimes. Et vous refusez de passer ce cap parce que vous avez peur. Peur de trop vous impliquer, de faire le con, de la perdre et de forcer Wilson à vous ramasser à la petite cuillère._

__ ...  
_

_Ne soyez pas si défaitiste! Vous vous connaissez depuis vingt ans! Vous vous supportez depuis plus de  
dix ans! Ce serait quand même énorme qu'après un an de vie commune et de culbutage permanent, elle décide de vous plaquer! Surtout si elle tombe enceinte!_  
House ferme les yeux.  
_Il est temps de passer le cap Grégory. Sinon votre relation va stagner et le sexe ne peut pas tout résoudre... Et je doute que cette femme reste avec vous pour ça. Vous avez une patte folle et elle est privée du bambou. _  
Le diagnosticien se crispe.  
_Toute femme privée de la position du bambou ne reste pas avec celui incapable de la faire. Sauf si elle aime vraiment cet homme. A ce moment là, elle est prête à rayer le bambou de sa liste de positions favorites. Tout comme son envie quasi maladive d'avoir un enfant. _  
_ Et comme tout bon salaud qui se respecte...  
_Vous la contrez en trafiquant ses pilules et en espérant qu'elle tombera enceinte par "accident".  
Quand le facteur chance est pris en compte, la volonté passe en seconde degrés. Oh zut! Plus jamais je n'utiliserais cette marque de pilules! Je vais être papa, j'en avais vraiment pas envie mais bon... C'est la vie et je suis prêt prendre mes responsabilités. Elle est heureuse. Vous l'êtes sans vraiment vous l'avouer. Tout va bien!_  
House baisse la tête et se met à fixer le sol.  
_ Mais?  
_Mais, il serait plus facile et honnête de marcher vers elle et de lui dire : Lisa, je t'aime et même si je ne me sens pas tout à fait apte à endosser le rôle de père... Mon seul souhait étant de te rendre heureuse, je suis prêt à avoir un enfant avec toi. _  
Le diagnosticien est secoué d'un rire nerveux. Il relève la tête et sourit.  
_ Je commence à savoir ce qu'à ressentit le Christ en portant sa croix.  
_Lui n'avait pas peur de mourir._  
_ Il n'avait pas le choix...  
_Voilà! C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre! Vous n'avez pas le choix! _  
_ Si.  
_Non._  
_ Si!  
_Oh oui! Effectivement. Vous pourriez tout simplement mettre un terme à votre relation et finir par mourir de chagrin. _  
House se passe une main lasse sur le visage.  
_C'est quand même dingue... Maintenant que j'y pense... Vous avez trafiqué ses pilules! Waw! Vous êtes..._  
_ Répétez le encore une fois et je vous éclate...  
_FASCINANT!!_  
House se mord la lèvre inférieure avec hargne et resserre sa prise sur sa canne.  
_Il va falloir résoudre ce problème de communication. Si vous n'arrivez pas à lui faire part de vos sentiments et de vos attentes... Ça ne marchera jamais._  
Le diagnosticien cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.  
_Pour commencer, on va faire simple.  
__ C'est à dire?  
Mettant sa bouche en cœur, le psychologue déclare :  
_Je t'aime._

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour, je voudrais vous remercier pour tous vos com's, j'en prends note et ils me font tous très plaisir._

_Je profite de ce petit moment de remerciements pour mettre certaines choses au clair._

_Sur le net, je suis connue en tant que Sweety, Sweetydu972, Sweety972 mais aussi et surtout en tant que Sweetyjackson._

_Je suis fan de Michael Jackson depuis que je suis dans le ventre de ma mère et aujourd'hui encore je pleure sa mort que je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser._

_Quand on est fan à ce point, on considère son idole comme une proche ami (surtout quand, comme moi, on connait toute sa vie, ses goûts et ses peurs)._

_Un ami qu'on aime taquiné. Je suis la première à partir au front quand il faut défendre ce génie et cet homme extraordinaire. Je suis aussi la première à reconnaitre ses dérapages (et par là, je ne pense qu'au coup de son enfant au balcon car sincèrement, le reste n'est qu'une pure connerie journalistique)._

_Quand vous voyez dans mes fics, des clins d'oeil au King of Pop, même par rapport à son nez. Ça n'a rien de méchant. Son nez est bien la seule chose sur laquelle les fans allaient à la plaisanterie. Ca finalement, comme notre idole, on préférait en rire plutôt qu'en pleurer et c'est aussi comme ça qu'on gardait la tête haute face aux moqueries des autres._

_Il y a une différence entre ce genre de plaisanteries faites par des fans que par des personnes immondes qui ne connaissaient rien de l'homme._

_Sur ce, j'espère que la suite de votre lecture sera agréable. ^^_

_PS : Si le site acceptait les liens musicaux vous auriez même remarqué que je propose souvent des liens de musique de Michael._

***

Cuddy pose la tête sur le dossier de son siège et ferme les yeux.  
Alors qu'une douce torpeur l'envahit, la porte sur sa droite s'ouvre à la volée.  
_Docteur House!_  
Elle se redresse et dévisage son compagnon. Il baisse rapidement les yeux, attrape sa veste sur le dossier du divan puis ouvre la porte du cabinet.  
La doyenne se lève alors de son siège tandis que le psychologue apparaît à l'encadrement de la porte de droite.  
_Docteur House, vous ne pouvez pas sortir tant que..._  
_ J'me casse. lâche-t-il avant de sortir.  
_Que je ne vous autorise à..._  
Le psychologue se tait quand la porte se referme dans un bruit sourd.  
Il se tourne alors vers sa patiente qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota et continue à fixer l'entrée.  
_Il ne reste plus que nous alors!_  
Elle tourne lentement la tête dans sa direction et le toise avec mépris.  
_Je sens qu'on va s'éclater..._  
Elle lui donne son dos puis se laisse tomber sur son siège en silence.  
_Je ne suis pas assez payé pour vivre ça._ déclare le psy en rejoignant son bureau.  
Il s'installe et arrange la caméra sous l'œil noir de la doyenne.  
_Quelque chose à déclarer?_  
Elle baisse légèrement la tête et l'ignore.  
Le psychologue ouvre le tiroir et en sort un sudoku.  
_J'ai tout mon temps._

_ Je suis une belle idiote.  
Le psychologue lève les yeux de son jeu et la scrute un court instant. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Une demie heure de silence. Encore dix minutes et elle battait le record. Il se cale dans son siège et la fixe.  
_J'vous l'fais pas dire._  
Elle relève vivement la tête.  
Le psychologue hausse les épaules.  
_Je ne suis pas de ceux qui larmoient sur le sort de leurs patients. Vous êtes une idiote. Et vous le reconnaissez. C'est un bon début._  
Elle joint ses mains sur ses cuisses et se met à les fixer d'un air absent.  
De gestes lents, le psychologue reprend son jeu et s'y replonge immédiatement.

_ J'agis de manière à ce que mes employés me craignent et me respectent...  
Le psychologue lève son crayon de son livre de jeu et reporte son attention sur la doyenne.  
_ Mais...  
Elle est secoué d'un rire nerveux.  
Le psychologue jette un furtif regard à sa montre. Encore une demie heure... Cette femme est une horloge à confessions!  
Cuddy relève la tête.  
_ Je rêve d'un homme qui me dise qu'il m'aime en grognant les syllabes. Ce que je veux, je le fuis. Ce que je désire, je ne le sais même pas. Ce que j'ai accompli me rend fière... Mais je reste malheureuse.  
Le psychologue se cale dans son fauteuil et penche la tête.  
_D'habitude... C'est à moi de sortir ce genre de bilan. Je vous analyse, puis je définis votre personnalité, vous signez le chèque et vous rentrez chez vous._  
_ House avait raison...  
_Je vois... Je trouvais aussi bizarre que vous soyez si honnête envers vous-même._  
_ Il a toujours raison...  
_C'est un idiot! _  
La doyenne tressaute.  
_Vous voyez! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre._  
Le psychologue se penche vers elle.  
_Vous voulez entendre mon analyse sur le docteur House?_  
Elle hoche la tête d'un imperceptible geste.  
_Grégory House agit de manière à ce que le monde entier le prenne pour un salaud tout en le respectant. Il rêve d'une femme qui lui dise qu'elle l'aime en murmurant les syllabes. Ce qu'il veut, il le fuit. Ce qu'il désire, il ne le sait même pas. Ce qu'il a accompli le rend fier. Mais il reste malheureux._  
La doyenne baisse les yeux et sourit._  
Vous êtes deux handicapés sociales. Vous êtes similaires en étant complémentaires. _  
_ Vous étiez marieur dans une autre vie?  
Le psychologue éclate de rire.  
Elle se redresse et le fixe d'un regard brillant.  
_ Je crois que j'ai compris.  
_A la bonheur!_  
_ …_  
Mais vous restez une idiote. Et votre empressement contrarie mes plans._  
_ Mon... Empressement?  
_J'ai dit qu'il fallait communiquer, ok. Mais vous n'étiez pas obligée de commencer avec les sujets qui fâchent!_  
Cuddy soupire.  
_Parler de Stacy revient à lui demander si sa jambe ne lui fait plus mal!_  
La doyenne enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pousse un nouveau soupir.  
_ Je vous préférais en optimiste de la vie. marmonne-t-elle.  
_Si au moins, il s'agissait de savoir s'il avait réussi à tourner la page... Mais non! Il a fallu que vous sautiez tout de suite aux comparaisons!_  
_ J'ai compris! s'énerve-t-elle._  
Il va falloir que je revois avec vous les concepts de base de la communication de couple._  
Elle relève la tête et le fusille du regard.  
_Ben quoi?_  
_ Pendant un court instant... J'ai failli vous apprécier...  
_C'est l'histoire de ma vie!_  
_ C'est lui... Qui voulait qu'on...  
_Depuis combien de temps ces questions existentielles vous taraudent?_  
_ Je caressais l'espoir de ne subir le sarcasme qu'avec House... grommelle la doyenne.  
_Depuis combien de temps?!_  
_ Un mois...  
_Waouh! Mais dites-moi... C'est sérieux!_  
_ Je caressais aussi l'espoir de ne subir...  
_L'ironie qu'avec House. Le pauvre, ses oreilles doivent vachement siffler là._  
_ Que nous voulez-vous à la fin!?  
_Régler vos problèmes. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes là._  
_ Nous ne sommes pas venus de notre plein gré. Et si nous nous sommes retrouvés ici c'est surtout à cause de notre penchant...  
_Pour le sexe oui. D'ailleurs, faudrait penser à me raconter comment d'autres personnes ont pu s'en rendre compte... Si vous voyez ce que je dire._  
La doyenne se crispe.  
_Mais ce problème mineur s'avère être un exutoire. Un mince rempart qui cache le véritable problème. Si vous n'êtes pas prêts à régler ce problème. Vous n'êtes pas prêts à vous engager durablement dans une relation. Un an, même quand on se côtoie tous les jours, ce n'est rien. _  
_ House...  
_Ce n'est pas seulement à lui de faire des efforts._  
Cuddy ouvre puis referme la bouche.  
_Personne n'est parfait._  
_ Pour vous, renoncer à avoir un enfant est un infime sacrifice?! réplique la doyenne d'un ton brusque.  
_Il vous a dit de vive voix qu'il refusait d'avoir un enfant?_  
Elle hoquette.  
_C'est bien ce que je pensais._  
Le téléphone sonne. Coupant court à la conversation. Le psychologue décroche d'un geste révérenciel.  
_Allô. Greta, qui me demande encore? _  
Il jette un coup d'œil à la doyenne qui fixe ses pieds.  
_Ok, passez le moi._  
Cuddy bascule la tête en arrière, se mord la lèvre et laisse échapper un soupir.  
_Bien le bonjour! Que me vaut cet appel?! _  
La doyenne ferme les yeux et souffle :  
_ J'y crois pas...  
_Je vois._  
Elle redresse la tête et reporte son attention sur le psychologue.  
_Eh bien, ramenez-le à la raison et ici par la même occasion._  
Cuddy fronce les sourcils.  
_Hum... Ok._  
Il raccroche puis sourit à la doyenne.  
_ Wilson?  
Il hoche la tête.  
_Il a retrouvé le docteur House. Apparemment, sur le toit de l'hôpital. Vois pas trop... Ce toit a une signification particulière?_  
Cuddy se crispe.  
_ Pas à ma connaissance.  
_Vous mentez._  
_ Ce n'est qu'un toit!  
_Tout le monde à l'habitude de larguer sa moitié sur le toit de votre hôpital?_  
_ Pourquoi me poser une question à laquelle vous avez déjà une réponse!?  
_Pour étudier votre personnalité._  
_ Oh vraiment! Alors docteur, quelles sont vos conclusions?  
_Vous êtes angoissée à l'idée de le perdre._

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

Cuddy lève la tête, soudainement intéressée par le plafond.  
_Vous ne vous offusquez pas, c'est déjà ça._  
_ Je ne suis pas... Angoissée...  
_Mais depuis près d'une heure, vous avez des difficultés à respirer, vous vous craquez les jointures, et soit dit en passant, c'est très agaçant! Vous vous mordillez la lèvre inférieure, vous soupirez et à force de lisser votre jupe le coton s'use._  
_ J'aime cet homme...  
_On passe de « House » à « homme ». Décidément!_  
Cuddy soupire.  
_Vous voyez!_  
_ Là, il s'agissait d'un soupir d'exaspération! Vous m'exaspérez!  
_Il vous exaspère! Parce que vous ne savez toujours pas comment l'aborder! Vous vous exaspérez, parce que vous vous connaissez depuis plus de vingt ans mais vous n'arrivez toujours pas le cerner au moindre regard! Vous ne parlez pas le même langage et ça vous exaspère! _  
_ Oh, parce qu'en vingt quatre heures, VOUS avez réussi à cerner toutes les couches de sa personnalité?!  
Le psychologue hoche la tête.  
_C'est mon métier. Mais il y a aussi le fait que votre peur de vous tromper vous freine. Ce facteur bloque toute communication et dès que vous vous jetez à l'eau... Vous n'êtes pas très douée._  
_ Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre. marmonne-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
_Je suis pour la transparence._  
_ A quoi ça vous mène de nous étudier? Nous sommes venus à deux, pas chacun dans son coin. C'est le couple que vous traitez, pas la personne.  
_Ça vous dérange que je tombe si juste? Vous vous sentez nue?_  
Elle lui lance un regard noir.  
_ Je veux juste comprendre votre façon de procéder.  
Le psychologue hoche la tête.  
_L'analyse des deux personnalités me permet de déterminer qui, dans le couple, est plus amoureux... Accroc à l'autre. L'amour n'est jamais partagé en parties égales. Il y a toujours un plus amoureux que l'autre. Ce qui est aussi source de discordances. _  
Cuddy soupire.  
_ Pas besoin d'analyse pour déterminer combien je peux être désespérée.  
_Croyez-moi, plus je vous côtoie et plus se profile un résultat assez étonnant, et pour vous et pour moi._  
_ Comment ça?  
Elle se penche vers lui, attentive.  
_De vous deux. Vous êtes la plus rationnelle._  
_ Je ne com...  
_Ah! Si vous saviez!_  
_ Vous ne me dites pas tout...  
_Secret médical! Ou pilulaire... Comme vous le sentez..._  
_ Qu...  
_Revenons au sujet..._  
_ On est en plein dedans!  
_Vraiment?_  
_ Vous... elle marque un temps d'arrêt. Vous êtes en train de me laisser entendre... que de nous deux Hou... Grégory... serait...  
_Gay. Malheureusement oui..._  
La doyenne se laisse tomber en arrière et éclate de rire.  
_Ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais..._  
_ Qu'a-t-il fait ou dit pour que vous arriviez à ce constat? A cette théorie complètement...  
_Docteur Cuddy..._  
Elle redresse la tête et le scrute longuement, le regard brillant.  
_Je suis l'un des meilleurs de ma profession et vous le savez très bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'encadrer mes articles et toutes mes distinctions pour que vous soyez au courant._  
_ C'est Hou...  
_House! Oui! Et tout en étant ce qu'il est, il reste profondément humain! Dans tous les sens du terme. Son cas n'est pas aussi insaisissable qu'il voudrait bien le faire croire. Il aspire à être différent... Mais l'est-t-il vraiment?_

__ ...  
_

_Ce n'est qu'un gosse un peu paumé dans un monde de grand. Un gosse qui réfléchit un peu trop et agit peu. Un gosse qui voit les choses autrement et se persuade que sa vision est la plus juste. A se demander encore s'il n'y a pas de nouvelles similitudes entre vos deux esprits torturés!_

__ ...  
_

Le psychologue se gratte la gorge.  
_Lisa Cuddy, vous voyez le monde tel qu'il est et tel qu'il pourrait être également. Mais, ce que vous ne captez pas, c'est la vision que les autres ont du monde et là, un gouffre gigantesque vous sépare d'eux..._  
La doyenne se fige et écarquille les yeux.  
Le psychologue jette un furtif coup d'œil à son calepin puis soupire de soulagement.  
_J'ai pris toute la nuit à l'apprendre celle-là!_  
Elle lève les yeux au plafond en se jurant de lui signer un chèque en bois à la fin de la thérapie.  
_J'aime bien cette tendance à donner des leçons aux autres sans pour autant en faire cas. C'est de la mauvaise foi à l'état brut. Et quand on lui demande pourquoi il se permet d'être un cas à part, il se réfugie derrière sa jambe et son malheur généralisé! S'il n'était pas misanthrope, on pourrait le surnommer Jésus! _  
_ Dites le lui, à lui.  
_Ce serait lui parler la langue des elfes. Et que quelqu'un lui fasse part de vérités absolues l'horrifie!_  
La doyenne sourit.  
_C'est à lui d'en arriver à cette conclusion... Ou à Wilson de lui en faire part. En espérant qu'il ne fasse pas trop froid sur le toit._  
Cuddy ferme les yeux, assommée par les raisonnements du psychologue.  
_Vous avez faim?_  
_ Non... répond-t-elle en un murmure.  
_Moi non plus._  
Elle rouvre les yeux et le questionne du regard.  
_Simple question de courtoisie après des heures de conversation._  
_ Des heures? s'étonne-t-elle.  
_Espérons que Wilson soit plus fort qu'il ne le dise ou qu'ils ne se soient pas transformés en glaçon!_  
_ Parce que sinon, ça voudrait dire que c'est fichu...  
_Ne soyez pas si défaitiste!_  
Elle lève un sourcil.  
_Y'a de grandes chances oui. Il vous faudra alors déménager ou le licencier. Ou il démissionnera... Là encore, je ne peux pas me prononcer._  
La doyenne fronce les sourcils.  
_ Il n'y a pas vraiment matière à rire!  
_Si vous persistez dans ce rôle de femme désespérée, j'vais commencer à me demander si je ne me suis pas trompé dans l'analyse de votre cas!_  
_ J'ai le droit de me poser des questions...  
_Oui! Mais quand il y a matière à le faire! Ne m'obligez pas à vous gifler!_  
_ Finalement, j'ai faim...  
_Moi aussi._

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

_[Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris la blague du psy : _

_Le psychologue essaie de faire comprends à Cuddy que, selon lui, dans leur couple, House est le plus passionné. Quand elle pige enfin, au lieu de l'énoncer, il esquive par une boutade en disant que House est gay. Cuddy est amusée par le détournement puis réagit face à cette révélation.]_

***

***

_Elle était enfermée dans son monde. Persuadée d'avoir du talent. Mais elle n'en avait pas! Aucun. Et elle côtoyait tous les jours des gens qui en avaient plus dans leur petit doigt. Eux, ne basaient pas leur futur sur ce talent. Ce n'était qu'un... Passe temps. Mais elle, elle était déjà prête à se lancer dans un projet personnel. Elle avançait à grand pas vers une cruelle désillusion._  
Cuddy opine d'un hochement de tête puis boit une nouvelle gorgée de vin.  
_ Et alors?  
_La thérapie n'a pas marché. Elle avait beau être dépressive. Elle ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Une Candide romantique..._  
La doyenne se sert un nouveau verre de vin.  
_Elle était bien trop buttée... Elle vivait en plein rêve..._  
_ Je vis dans un rêve moi aussi...  
Le psychologue attrape furtivement son calepin et son stylo.  
_ Mais j'atterris tous les deux jours. C'est ce qui me permet de ne pas tomber dans la dépression...  
_Je vois..._  
La doyenne marque un temps d'arrêt.  
_ Je rêve ou... Vous me faites boire pour me délier la langue?!  
_Vous vous servez toute seule. Un autre verre?_  
Elle repousse son verre avec une moue écœurée.  
_ Allez au diable!  
Le psy jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.  
_Ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder..._  
_ Vous dites ça pour me réconforter?  
_Non. Je dis ça, parce que tout à l'heure, pendant que vous parliez à votre verre, Wilson m'a appelé pour me dire qu'ils étaient en route._  
Les épaules de la doyenne s'affaissent.  
_ Je suis pathétique. marmonne-t-elle.  
_Légèrement... Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter?_  
Elle lui lance un regard interrogatif.  
_J'aimerais bien, enfin, savoir dans quelles circonstances vous avez atterri dans mon cabinet._

_ Tu peux me rappeler qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?  
Cuddy fit signe à House de baisser la voix.  
_ J'attends une réponse! s'entêta-t-il.  
La doyenne ferma un instant les yeux. Elle avait déjà du mal à se concentrer sur ce que disait Norton avec cette foutue main sur sa cuisse... S'il fallait en plus qu'il lui souffle à l'oreille!  
_Psychologue : Pour sûr, ça doit être difficile à gérer.  
Cuddy : Il avait passé la soirée à plancher sur son cas, nous avions fait chambre à part.  
Psychologue : Je comprends tout à fait!  
Cuddy : Vous ne seriez pas si ironique si vous étiez à ma place. Vous avez déjà vu ses mains de près? Il vous a déjà chuchoté à l'oreille?  
Psychologue : Je fantasme sur lui tous les soirs! Attention docteur, gardez bien votre homme!  
Cuddy : Je vais faire comme si j'étais complètement saoule et oublier vos derniers propos....  
Psychologue : Vous m'avez cherché._  
_ J'aurais bien encore dormi quelques heures... marmonna House.  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea longuement.  
_ C'est comme ça que tu suis ce que déclame la grande Michelle Norton. souligna-t-il en fixant l'estrade.  
Elle tressauta puis reporta immédiatement son attention sur la conférencière.  
_ Je suis désolée que tu ais dû écourter ton sommeil, mais tu devais être là.  
_ Tu m'as demandé de venir intervenir sur la méthode PEC alors que je ne suis même pas pédiatre...  
_ En moins de quarante huit heures, tu as fait faire à ce gamin un bond en avant.  
_ Il m'a juste offert sa PSP...  
_ Il t'a regardé dans les yeux.  
House soupira.  
_ Je lui avais sauvé la vie...  
_ Oui... Et il en était pleinement conscient?  
_ Bon! J'ai parlé, pourquoi je dois encore rester?  
Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel.  
_ Pour ce qu'on appelle la bienséance...  
_ Non! Pour ce qu'on appelle entretien avec Norton! Et forcément, il te faut ton médecin numéro un et dévoué petit ami pour t'épauler et te tenir la main.  
Elle lui prit la main gauche et la tapota doucement sans lâcher la psychiatre du regard.  
_ Tu apprends vite mon chéri.  
Le diagnosticien retira vivement sa main en poussant un énième soupir de lassitude.  
_ Si en prime, elle pouvait te forcer à te coucher sur un divan...  
_ Tu veux qu'elle me viole?!  
La doyenne lui lança un regard noir.  
_ Un partout.  
Il lui prit la main droite et la tapota avec un sourire particulièrement exaspérant.  
_Psychologue : Vous faites la paire tous les deux._  
La sonnerie d'un portable résonna entre les deux médecins.  
_ C'est pas moi. se défendit House en jetant un regard innocent à la rangée de devant.  
Cuddy s'empressa de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Le diagnosticien, profitant de l'occasion pour battre en retraite, se leva à son tour et la rejoignit dans le couloir.  
_ Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre? s'agaça la doyenne en tournant en rond.  
_ C'est ton amant? questionna House en se rapprochant.  
Elle le fusilla du regard mais ne releva pas.  
_ Je signerai les papiers ce soir. Dites à Mac Nolan de prendre son mal en patience...  
D'un geste habile, le diagnosticien lui arracha la téléphone des mains.  
_ Elle n'a pas besoin d'un pénis de substitution! cria-t-il dans le combiné.  
_ House! s'alarma Cuddy en tentant de récupérer ses affaires.  
Il raccrocha et entoura sa taille de ses bras.  
_ Quoi?  
_ Mais ça va pas! Rends moi ce téléphone.  
_ A une condition...  
_ Non, je ne t'embrasserai pas.  
_Psychologue : Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vous fait le coup?  
Cuddy : La dernière fois, nous étions à la banque, il a hurlé que son pénis le démangeait par ma faute. Pour le faire taire et le calmer, il a exigé que je l'embrasse.  
Psychologue : Comment faites-vous pour...  
Cuddy : Le supporter? Ma mère me pose la question tous les jours. Je crois que rien n'est dû au hasard.  
Psychologue : Donc vous êtes faites pour lui.  
Cuddy : En d'autres termes oui...  
Psychologue : Ça s'appelle aussi marquer son territoire._  
_ Va falloir que j'innove au niveau des chantages.  
_ House...  
_ Chut!  
_ Quoi encore?!  
_ Écoute...  
Elle tendit l'oreille mais ne perçut rien.  
_ Tu n'entends pas?  
_ Entendre quoi?  
_ Un homme est en train de t'embrasser.  
_ Qu...  
Il lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.  
_Psychologue : Attendez que je prenne note. Va falloir que je la ressorte celle là._

Cuddy sourit puis se cale dans son siège.  
_ Il vous étonne encore?  
Le psychologue relève la tête de son calepin.  
_Pas vous?_  
_ Tous les jours.  
Le psychologue acquiesce d'un hochement de tête puis retire ses lunettes.  
_Que s'est-il passé par la suite?_  
_ Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans l'une des salles de classe... J'ai pris un certain temps pour retrouver mes esprits et rompre notre étreinte... Mais c'était sans compter son acharnement.  
_Il est limite accusateur votre propos._  
_ Pour lui, c'était un jeu.

_ Phase numéro un, complète.  
_ Imbécile... susurra-t-elle.  
_ J'adore t'entendre m'insulter quand tu es excitée.  
Il la plaqua contre le mur et fit remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse.  
_ Je te hais... souffla la doyenne entre deux baisers.  
_ Laisse moi me délecter de cette haine. répliqua-t-il en pressant un sein.  
Elle s'abandonna totalement à son étreinte, maudissant ses points sensibles.  
_Psychologue : Il a les bons arguments.  
Cuddy : A mon plus grand désespoir...  
Psychologue : Et plaisir._  
_ House! Ça suffit! Une salle de classe n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour s'envoyer en l'air.  
Le diagnosticien retira son nez de son décolleté avec un soupir d'exaspération.  
_ Placard du concierge? proposa-t-il.  
_ Celui de l'hôpital pèse déjà sur ma conscience. rétorqua-t-elle en se dégageant de sa prise.  
_ Bon ok... Mais pas question que je retourne dans cette fichue salle de conférence pour entendre des absurdités sortir de la bouche de Norton!  
_ Il va bien falloir...  
_ Voilà ce que je te propose. Son discours sans fin aura bien une fin n'est-ce pas?  
_ Pas si tu le présentes comme un discours sans fin. souligna-t-elle d'un ton narquois.  
_ Je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle ferait une petite visite guidée de sa charmante école. On pourrait l'attendre dans son bureau. Elle y transitera forcément. Et là, tu la chopperas pour qu'elle achète ton produit. Au pire, s'il le faut, je veux bien offrir mon corps à titre compensatoire.  
_Psychologue : Charmant.  
Cuddy : Il rêve de donner son corps à la science._  
Cuddy le considéra un instant, pesant les pour et les contres. S'ils retournaient dans la salle de conférence, il serait tellement bougon, qu'il serait capable de ruiner le discours de Norton en la coupant toutes les deux minutes...  
_ Ok. consentit-elle enfin.  
_ Merci. soupira-t-il en la libérant totalement de son étreinte.  
_Psychologue : Sage décision.  
Cuddy : Pas si sage que ça._

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

House plongea ses mains dans ses poches et détailla les décorations de la pièce.  
La doyenne se rapprocha du bureau, jetant un coup d'œil aux photos.  
_ Son bureau est encore plus rempli que le tien. fit remarquer le diagnosticien en étudiant un tableau difforme.  
_ Parce que ton bureau à toi est vide peut être?  
_ C'est un peu mon second chez moi. répliqua-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.  
_ Ton second? releva-t-elle.  
_ Mon deuxième et demie. rectifia-t-il en posant une main sur la sienne.  
_ C'est la même chose pour moi. souligna-t-elle alors en relevant la tête vers lui.  
_ Tu considères mon bureau comme un chez toi?! Moi qui pensais que c'était juste un endroit en plus pour s'envoyer en l'air.  
_ Je parle de mon bureau...  
_ Pas mal pour s'envoyer en l'air aussi.  
Elle sourit puis lui fit totalement face en se glissant sous lui.  
_Psychologue : Mauvaise idée..._  
_ Tu as fini de parler de sexe?  
_ A une condition...  
Elle soupira avec un sourire amusé.  
_Psychologue : C'est qu'il ne lâche pas l'affaire!_  
_ Je demande juste un baiser. Un tout petit bisou. Après promis maman, je reste tranquille et je complimente même la peau de vache.  
_ Proposition intéressante... admit-elle en faisant remonter sa main le long de son bras. Mais il y a un problème...  
_ Quoi donc?  
_ Sachez, monsieur, qu'un baiser ça ne se demande pas. Ça se vole.  
_Psychologue : Ce n'est pas en lui sortant ce genre de phrase que sa libido va diminuer!_  
Le diagnosticien sourit puis lui captura la lèvre inférieure avec tendresse.  
Elle lui répondit avec passion, glissant une main sous sa chemise, le déboutonnant au passage.  
_Psychologue : Là, les rôles s'inversaient...  
Cuddy : Oui bon... J'avais perdu le contrôle...  
Psychologue : Vraiment?!  
Cuddy : Rho ça va..._  
_ Je...  
Elle se crispa.  
House arqua un sourcil.  
_ Rien... souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
_Psychologue : Je vois... Vous vouliez lui dire que vous l'aimiez.  
Cuddy : Ça me brûle les lèvres depuis des mois...  
Psychologue : Mais vous avez peur qu'il se braque...  
Cuddy : Ai-je tort?  
Psychologue : Non. Et je comprends que vous traduisiez ce sentiment par le sexe. Après tout, c'est le langage universel._  
House s'attaqua à son chemisier tandis qu'elle faisait sauter la boucle de sa ceinture.  
_ Attends... souffla Cuddy alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le bureau.  
_ Hum... fit-il contre son cou.  
_ Nous ne sommes ni dans ton bureau... Ni dans le mien.  
_ La propriétaire est en plein long long long long long discours sans fin. Tu as oublié?  
_ Hou...  
Il coupa court à toute protestation en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle fit mine de le repousser mais se résigna rapidement à se laisser porter par le désir qui lui tordait le ventre.  
De gestes fébriles, sans rompre leur étreinte, ils firent valser les dossiers et autres objets qui les gênaient ou entravaient leur mouvements.  
Un encrier fut renversé.  
Personne ne s'en soucia.  
Porté par les caresses de la doyenne, House se hissa un peu plus sur le bureau.  
Alors qu'il prenait appui de part et d'autre de son corps, sa main gauche entra en contact avec une substance liquide.  
Il n'y prêta aucune attention et plaça cette même main sur le sein gauche de sa compagne qui laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.  
Cuddy frémit au contact de la substance froide sur son corps et rouvrit un œil pour l'identifier. Elle découvrit alors son soutien gorge imbibé d'une encre bleue que le diagnosticien étalait un peu plus sur son corps à chaque caresse.  
Il grogna dans son cou.  
Elle se désintéressa rapidement de l'encre.

Le psychologue se racle la gorge et se replace correctement sur son fauteuil.  
Cuddy gigote sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Ce verre de trop lui a vraiment délié la langue...  
_Se badigeonner d'encre, à moitié nu sur le bureau d'une directrice de maternelle... C'est tout à fait inédit pour moi._  
_ L'encrier est tombé.  
_Et vous l'avez étalé sur vos deux corps en sueur._  
Cuddy se met à jouer avec sa boucle d'oreille.  
_ On pourrait passer à autre chose?  
_Elle est entrée..._  
_ Avant même qu'il ne me... Oui elle est entrée.  
_Avant même qu'il ne vous..?_  
_ Qu'il ne rentre... Dans le vif du sujet!  
_Ok. Je devine qu'elle n'était pas seule._  
_ Non...  
_Attentat à la pudeur._  
_ Oui..._  
Vous vous retrouvez au tribunal._  
_ Oui...  
_Ce n'est pas si mal!_  
_ J'ai eu la honte de ma v...  
_Dans dix ans vous en rirez et vous pourrez dire que vous aurez vécu cette expérience!_  
Elle lui lance un regard atterré puis se met à fixer le bureau.  
_Fascinant..._ souffle le psy en repensant à l'anecdote.  
L'interphone sonne. Il décroche.  
_Oui?_  
« Ils sont arrivés. » déclare une voix flûtée.  
La doyenne se redresse brusquement.  
_Timing parfait... Faites les entrer._  
En une fraction de seconde, Cuddy est déjà debout.  
_Arrêtez ça, vous me faites peur._ dit le psy en lui passant devant.  
Au même moment, la porte du cabinet s'ouvre sur Wilson et House.  
_ Tu trouves pas que la secrétaire ressemble à sa femme? Un faux air de famille....  
_ Aucune idée House, je n'ai jamais vu sa femme. réplique l'oncolgue en le poussant à l'intérieur.  
_Docteur House!_  
L'homme titube puis clopine tout droit vers le divan sans prêter la moindre attention au psy. La doyenne lui bloque le passage en se collant à lui et le détaille de son œil de médecin.  
_Ok..._  
_ J'ai promis de le ramener, fallait pas m'en demander plus. intervient l'oncologue en lançant un regard désolé à la doyenne.  
_ Ce n'est rien... Rassurez vous. Merci de me l'avoir ramené Wilson.  
Il hoche la tête avec un fin sourire puis sort, suivi par le psychologue.  
Cuddy se colle un peu plus à son compagnon et lui lève le menton du bout des doigts.  
_ Toi, tu as un peu forcé sur la vicodin.  
Il chancelle légèrement mais ne dit rien; son regard fixant un point invisible derrière elle.  
Profitant de son manque de réaction, elle se love dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement. Provoquant ainsi un infime sursaut de sa part.  
_ Tu me sembles heureuse... grogne-t-il entre ses lèvres.  
_ Très.  
Elle se retient d'ajouter que l'alcool et la confession y sont sûrement pour quelque chose.  
Il recule la tête et la détaille avec attention.  
_ J'ai du mal à te suivre...  
_ Je pourrais te dire la même chose.  
D'un geste hésitant, il penche la tête vers elle et effleure ses lèvres des siennes.  
_ Lisa...  
Elle trésaille en entendant son prénom.  
_ Je...  
Elle cesse de respirer.  
_ Non rien.  
Il se redresse, se dégage de sa prise et se dirige vers le divan.  
Elle l'observe alors prendre place avec un léger pincement au cœur... Et un sentiment de frustration. Même si entendre son prénom franchir ses lèvres reste une agréable surprise.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur le psychologue.  
_Vous!_ dit-il en pointant son doigt sur House.  
Le diagnosticien relève la tête et louche sur son index.  
_Venez avec moi. Les entretiens reprennent et je veux commencer par vous._  
Haussant les épaules d'un geste nonchalant, le diagnosticien obtempère non sans mal.  
Il se traine vers la pièce d'à côté en évitant soigneusement le regard de sa compagne.

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

Cuddy s'installe sur le divan en se mordillant la lèvre. Le psychologue lui a semblé bien pressé...  
_ Lisa?  
Elle tressaute puis se retourne vivement, croisant alors le regard bienveillant de l'oncologue.  
_ Oh. Vous n'êtes pas encore parti?  
Il secoue la tête avec un sourire puis rentre dans le cabinet.  
_ Où sont-ils?  
_ Dans la petite pièce d'à côté. C'est la salle d'entretien individuel.  
_ Je vois...  
Il se plante devant elle, les mains dans les poches, un fin sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Vous allez bien?  
Elle hausse négligemment les épaules.  
_ Ça pourrait aller mieux. Je suis fatiguée...  
Il hoche la tête.  
_ Et ce manipulateur de psy m'a fait boire!  
Il écarquille les yeux.  
_ A croire que lui et House sont allés à la même école!  
_ Il assez spécial dans son genre... admet Wilson. J'en ai entendu des pas mal sur son cas. Une chose est sûre... Il arrive toujours à ses fins. Et à la différence de House... Il n'a pas une directrice acharnée sur son dos.  
La doyenne sourit.  
_ Je dois le prendre comme un compliment?  
L'oncologue lève les mains en signe de défense.  
_ Prenez le comme vous voulez!  
Elle rit doucement puis le gratifie d'un regard reconnaissant.  
_ Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous...  
Il haussa les épaules avec un large sourire.  
_ Tout va s'arranger...  
Elle baisse les yeux avec un soupir.  
_ Je vais vous laisser... Des patients... Le monde extérieur...  
Elle vrille son regard dans le sien.  
_ C'est ça moquez vous!  
Pouffant de rire, son employé recule en la saluant puis quitte définitivement la pièce.  
_ Génial... grommelle la doyenne quand la porte se referme.

Alors qu'elle commence à s'assoupir. Un grand fracas résonne à l'autre bout du cabinet.  
Elle se relève vivement et scrute la porte qui s'ouvre brusquement.  
_Nom de Dieu!_  
Le psychologue traverse la pièce sous le regard ahuri de la doyenne.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu...  
Elle se tait en remarquant une substance visqueuse sur le pantalon du psy.  
_C'est à quel sujet?_  
_ Il a un peu forcé sur la vicodin. s'excuse-t-elle en rougissant de honte.  
_Non?! Vraiment?!_ souligne le psy avec ironie.  
Il ne lui laisse rien ajouter d'autre et sort de la pièce en bougonnant un :  
_Nous avons tous besoin d'une pause._  
_ Magnifique. articule House en avançant dans la pièce.  
Cuddy se tourne vers lui avec une lenteur exaspérante et le fusille du regard.  
Il s'essuie la bouche d'un geste nonchalant puis vrille son regard éteint dans le sien.  
_ Il l'a mérité non?  
_ Tu aurais pu lui montrer ton mécontentement sans lui vomir dessus.  
Le diagnosticien balaye son reproche d'un mouvement d'épaule puis se dirige vers la porte à son tour.  
_ Vais me rafraichir... marmonne-t-il.  
_ C'est pas vrai... souffle la doyenne en se laissant tomber sur le divan.  
_  
Fascinant!  
_La doyenne tressaute puis lance un regard vers la porte d'entrée.  
Le psychologue, changé, la salue d'un hochement de tête puis se dirige droit vers la salle d'entretien.  
Complètement dépassée, la doyenne préfère reporter son attention sur ses chaussures.  
_ Passionnant.  
Elle relève promptement la tête et lance un regard interrogatif au diagnosticien.  
Il lui sourit timidement puis rejoint le psychologue dans la pièce.  
_ Du grand n'importe quoi. murmure la doyenne avant de recommencer à fixer ses chaussures.

_Elle l'a plutôt bien pris._ fait remarquer le psy en prenant place sur son siège.  
_ J'ai déjà fait pire.  
_Fascinante..._  
_ Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle n'a pas piqué une crise de nerfs?  
_C'est assez surprenant venant d'une femme qui vient de se faire humilier par son petit ami qui n'a pas trouvé mieux que de vomir sur leur psy._  
Un sourire narquois fend le visage du diagnosticien.  
_ L'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle est faite pour moi est qu'elle me supporte.  
_Effectivement._  
_ Cu... Li... Dy... est quelqu'un de très patiente, contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser.  
_Je ne l'ai, effectivement, remarqué que tardivement..._  
Le diagnosticien opine en silence.  
_ Elle était fatiguée hier. Donc ses nerfs ont vite lâché. Ça arrive assez rarement... Heureusement pour moi.  
_Les colères froides sont les plus terribles._  
House hoche la tête.  
_ Elle s'énerve rarement... reprend-t-il. Je veux dire... Vraiment!  
_Vous l'avez déjà fait sortir de ses gongs?_  
_ Deux fois. La première fois, elle est allée jusqu'à fesser un dossier sur son bureau. Même que j'en suis sorti tout traumatisé!  
_A ce point?_  
_ Tout ça à cause d'un flic qui n'aime apparemment pas qu'on lui prenne sa température.  
_Et la deuxième fois?_

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

Après un timide sourire, Cuddy s'effaça afin de le laisser entrer.  
House s'exécuta d'un geste mal assuré.  
_Psychologue : J'ai du mal à suivre.  
House : Vous vous souvenez de ce rencard arrangé par Wilson? Ce soir où tout a basculé.  
Psychologue : Ah oui! Le trou de mémoire collectif.  
House : Je me rappelle de tout.  
Psychologue : Oh! C'est sûrement le poisson...  
House : Sûrement._  
_ Vous êtes très élégant ce soir. lui glissa-t-elle.  
Resserrant sa canne nerveusement, House souffla un « merci ».  
_Psychologue : Là, il aurait fallu la complimenter à son tour.  
House : Oui... Bon! Ça m'avait échappé!  
Psychologue : Vous étiez subjugué.  
House : Y'avait de quoi._  
_ J'ai quelque chose pour vous! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en tournant les talons.  
_Psychologue : Elle était aussi gênée que vous!  
House : C'est fini oui!  
Psychologue : Fascinant._

House soupire avec force.  
_ Vous ne connaissez pas d'autres mots!  
_Bien sûr! Communication._  
_ Allez vous faire...  
_Et c'était quoi cette chose pour vous?_

_ Un Jack Daniel's cuvée spéciale. 1977.  
House écarquilla les yeux.  
Cuddy lui présenta la bouteille avec un large sourire.  
_ J'ai eu du mal à l'avoir celle-là... Elle vous plait?  
_Vous offrez une bouteille de bourbon à un alcoolique?  
_Psychologue : Ça se passe de commentaire...  
House : Léger dérapage.  
Psychologue : Léger?!_  
_ L'alcool n'est pas votre plus grand vice. répliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
Elle lui tendit la bouteille. Mais le diagnosticien ne la saisit pas, la jaugeant d'un œil inquisiteur.  
_ C'est Wilson qui vous a dit de me l'offrir?  
_Psychologue : Mais quel idiot!_  
_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'une conscience et d'un homme à tout planifier. répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
_Psychologue : Bien envoyé.  
House : Vous pourriez faire un effort et me laisser en placer une?_  
_ C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait ce soir.  
La doyenne tiqua mais préféra ne pas relever. Elle baissa le bras avec un soupir inaudible.

Le psychologue se gratte la tête sous le regard exaspéré du diagnosticien.  
_Et vous? Vous aviez quelque chose à lui donner?_  
_ Des fleurs.  
_Et alors?_  
_ Je les ai lourdées en chemin.  
Le psychologue pose le calepin sur ses genoux et dévisage le diagnosticien.  
_ Vous avez déjà roulé à moto avec des fleurs?!  
_Mais pourquoi prendre votre moto! On emmène pas une femme au restaurant en moto! _  
_ On ne l'emmène pas non plus dans une vielle Volvo toute croulante! Ça fait tâche! Il était clair qu'on irait à ce restaurant chic avec sa voiture!  
_Non non non!_ l'arrête immédiatement le psy. _Y'a autre chose..._  
House se crispe.  
_En réalité, vous avez pris votre moto... Pour pouvoir mieux filer en douce ou en vitesse!_  
_ Mais pas du tout!_  
Avouez que vous avez pris une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'aller frapper à sa porte!_  
_ Même pas vrai! Je n'ai pris que huit minutes!  
_Et vous avez lourdé les fleurs de Wilson parce que c'était le seul moment où vous pouviez saper son autorité!_  
_ Bla bla bla! s'exclame House avec un moue enfantine. Je peux finir mon histoire?!  
_Vous êtes un authentique autiste sentimental. Fascinant!_  
Le diagnosticien grogne une imprécation inaudible.

_ Pourquoi ce soupir?  
_ Je n'ai pas soupiré.  
_ Si, c'était discret mais ça l'était quand même!  
Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel.  
_ Si vous pouviez juste...  
_ Faire un effort? Désolé, mais va falloir vous contenter du House habituel, au cas ou vous décideriez de me passer la bague au doigt. Comme ça vous n'aurez pas de surprise après la nuit de noces!  
_Psychologue : Vous aviez eu un accident de moto juste avant? Un traumatisme crânien?  
House : Si seulement..._  
La doyenne ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, outrée.  
Le diagnosticien tira sur son col d'un geste nerveux puis lui passa devant, se dirigeant vers le salon. Il donna par inadvertance un coup de coude à un vase posé sur la petite table à l'entrée. S'en suivit un fracas de poterie et un sursaut de la part de la doyenne.  
_ Oh non! souffla-t-elle en posant la bouteille de bourbon sur la table.  
Elle tenta tant bien que mal de s'accroupir et commença à ramasser les morceaux.  
House l'observa faire, la mâchoire serrée.  
_ C'était un cadeau de ma mère... pleurnicha Cuddy.  
_Psychologue : A ce point?  
House : Je l'ai vécu comme un pleurnichement oui._  
_ Vous avez exactement le même vase à l'autre bout de la table. répliqua le diagnosticien.  
_ Oui! Celui offert par mon père!  
House hocha la tête d'un air entendu puis tendit la canne vers l'autre vase qu'il renversa.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites?! s'exclama la doyenne en lâchant les morceaux qu'elle avait en main.  
Elle leva la tête et vrilla un regard effaré dans le sien.  
_ Pour ne pas faire de jaloux. expliqua son employé en arborant une moue de débile profond.  
Cuddy se releva en balbutiant des paroles incompréhensibles tandis qu'il se redirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.  
_Psychologue : Prêt à fuir!  
House : Je venais d'offenser toute une famille de juif! Quand on offense des martyrs, on devient martyr! J'avais tout sauf envie de finir sur une croix._

_Mais attendez! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'elle n'était pas juive?_  
Le diagnosticien fronce les sourcils.  
_Tout à l'heure, vous avez..._  
_ J'oublie souvent ce détail. Et c'est assez compréhensible. Quand elle me fait l'Andromaque, j'ai plus tendance à penser qu'elle est amazone!  
_Mais... Elle a ses deux seins._  
_ Yahvé merci!

Cuddy saisit la bouteille et lui fit face.  
_ C'est quoi votre problème au juste?  
_ Je suis infirme. répondit-il en ouvrant grand les yeux.  
_ House!  
_ C'était... Une mauvaise idée... lâcha-t-il enfin en évitant son regard.  
_ Alors pourquoi venir jusqu'ici? Pourquoi ne pas rester chez vous?! Si vous ne vouliez pas venir, mieux valait que vous restiez terré dans votre trou plutôt que de... Venir détruire mes effets personnels!  
_ J'y penserai la prochaine fois! rétorqua le diagnosticien en lui donnant son dos.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, un bruit de verre se brisant au sol résonna dans le vestibule.  
Il se retourna vivement et son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il découvrit la bouteille de bourbon fracassée contre le sol. Le liquide avait giclé un peu partout, lui tâchant au passage sa robe.  
House leva lentement les yeux vers sa supérieure qui semblait fulminer de rage.  
_Psychologue : Wow..._  
Elle contourna les débris de verre en le fusillant du regard.  
_ Vous en aviez autant envie que moi! gronda-t-elle en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Vous vouliez venir et vous êtes venu! Mais comme à votre habitude vous avez pris peur! Et au lieu d'être sincère et de réagir en simple humain, il a fallu que vous gâchiez tout en vous comportant comme un vrai salopard!  
_ C'est peut être parce que j'en suis un! répliqua House en se plaquant à la porte malgré lui.  
_ Bien sûr que non! Vous êtes loin d'être un salopard et vous le savez très bien! Vous le savez! Wilson le sait! Je le sais! Et c'est bien pour ça que j'avais prévu de vous offrir cette bouteille et d'accepter vos fleurs! Triple idiot!  
_Psychologue : HA HA HA!!! Elle savait pour les fleurs!_  
House se figea d'horreur.  
_ Au lieu de vous défiler comme à chaque fois, assumez un peu ce que vous ressentez House et cessez de vous comporter comme un gamin! Je vous demande d'être adulte un soir! Ce soir!  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi à la fin! s'énerva le diagnosticien en se décollant de la porte.  
_ Que vous soyez sincère quand on vous demande de l'être!  
_ Je le suis tout le temps!  
_ Non! Vous l'êtes quand vous pouvez être sûr d'avoir votre cuirasse juste à côté! Vous savez être sincère quand vous avez la possibilité de passer pour un sale con ou un génie! Mais dès qu'il s'agit d'une situation personnelle et profonde, y'a plus personne! tonna Cuddy en serrant les poings.  
_ Vous n'êtes pas vraiment la mieux placée pour me faire ce genre de morale! Vous êtes toute aussi nulle que moi dans vos relations! C'est bien pour ça que vous avez atteint la quarantaine ridée et frustrée!  
_ JE SUIS QUOI?!  
_Psychologue : Elle est QUOI?!_  
_ Imbécile!  
_ Tiens! On arrive aux mots doux maintenant!  
_ Je ne demandais pourtant pas la lune! Juste que vous soyiez naturel!  
_ Alors vous avez été servi!  
_ Non! Vous avez fait l'idiot! C'est tout!  
_Psychologue : Elle voit en vous un romantique refoulé?  
House : Apparemment.  
Psychologue : Elle vous a bien cerné.  
House : Qu... Quoi?! _  
_ Qu... Quoi?  
_ Je vous connais depuis longtemps House, et ça fait plus de dix ans que je vous côtoie. Je peux me venter de vous connaître et de savoir quand vous jouez... Arrêtons la comédie!  
_ Très bien! s'écria le diagnosticien en gigotant.  
La doyenne se calma aussitôt puis dans un soupir :  
_ Vous me plaisez.  
House arrêta net ses mimiques et planta son regard dans le sien.  
_ Et je vous plais... ajouta Cuddy en déglutissant.  
_ Et alors?  
_ Et alors embrassez moi!! vociféra-t-elle.

Le psychologue se laisse tomber au fond de son siège.  
_Wow..._  
_ Mon pénis en a pris un coup.  
_Votre égo._ rectifie-t-il.  
_ C'est bien ce que j'ai dit.  
_Et après? Que s'est-il passé?_  
Le front du diagnosticien se plisse alors qu'il réfléchit à la question.  
_ Eh bien... Il y a eu comme un flottement... Un gros silence. Je la dévisageais... Elle me dévorait du regard...  
_Hum._  
_ Ou c'était le contraire... En tout cas, j'avais l'impression que la gravité s'était incommensurablement renforcée.  
_Vous étiez tétanisé._ traduit le psy.  
_ Eh! s'offusque House. Je n'étais pas tétanisé! Juste... Déconcerté...  
_Et au final? Vous l'avez embrassé?_  
_ Je n'en ai pas le souvenir... Je me rappelle juste... Du goût fruité de ses lèvres... Scellées aux miennes...  
_Attention Docteur, vous devenez poète._ se moque le psy.  
House lui lance un regard noir avant de reprendre contenance.  
_Donc vous ne savez pas si c'est elle ou vous qui avez fait le premier pas._  
_ C'est si important?  
_Pour votre pénis? Un peu oui!_

Cuddy sourit.  
_ C'est lui qui m'a embrassé.  
_Intéressant._  
_ Je le lui avais ordonné. précise-t-elle.  
_C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre._  
_ Il... son sourire s'élargit.  
_C'était si mignon que ça?_  
Elle hoche la tête, secouée d'un léger rire.  
_ Vous n'avez pas idée!  
_J'aimerais bien!_  
_ Je l'ai vu déglutir. Il semblait...  
_Tétanisé?_  
_ C'est un peu extrémiste comme mot... Mais oui. Et je l'étais aussi. D'ailleurs, s'il avait décidé de partir, je n'aurais pas pu le retenir.  
Le psychologue réajuste ses lunettes sur son nez.  
_Donc... Moment de flottement, il déglutit... Hésite?_  
Elle hausse les épaules.  
_Sûrement._  
Elle croise les jambes, pose son coude sur le genou supérieur puis son menton au creux de sa main.  
_Flottement, déglutition, hésitation... Ensuite?_  
_ Il a avancé d'un pas, ses yeux fixés sur mes lèvres... Il s'est penché...  
Elle ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure.  
_Je vois..._  
Après un soupir de contentement, elle déclare enfin :  
_ Il embrasse divinement bien.  
_Ça, c'est à moi de le vérifier._  
La doyenne rouvre les yeux et le dévisage d'un air effaré.

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

_Ce n'était pas si catastrophique que ça finalement... C'est pour cette simple maladresse que vous avez communément décidé de passer à la trappe cette histoire?_  
Cuddy fait mine d'être plus intéressée par ses ongles.  
_Il y a autre chose?_  
Elle fronce les sourcils. Décidément, cet ongle a quelque chose de très particulier.  
_Docteur Cuddy!_  
Elle lève yeux vers lui avec un air de petite fille prise en faute.

_Je vous écoute._  
House lève les yeux au plafond, soudainement intéressé par son architecture.  
Le psychologue bougonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible.  
_ Elle ne vous a rien dit?  
_Une vraie gamine._  
House sourit niaisement.  
_C'est pas vrai..._

_ Eh bien, cessez d'insister! Il ne veut pas en parler... Moi non plus...  
_Après le coup du premier baiser et de l'encre, vous avez réussi à faire pire?_  
Cuddy se tortille les mains.  
_ Disons que... Par ma faute...  
_Lancez-vous!_  
_ J'ai déjà eu du mal à déculpabiliser! Si en plus...  
_Attendez! Donc, ce qui va suivre... Vous concerne surtout... Et il n'a rien voulu dire... Il... Vous préserve?!_  
Cuddy écarquille les yeux.  
_ Maintenant que vous le dites!  
_Mais que s'est-il passé Dieu du ciel! _  
_ Il n'a rien lâché? Il aurait pu... Je ne sais pas... En profiter pour me descendre...  
_Donc il culpabilise quelque part..._  
Le visage de la doyenne se fend d'un large sourire.  
_On est pas là pour parler de lui mais de la suite de cette soirée._ précise le psy.  
Cuddy inspire profondément.  
_Prenez votre temps surtout... Ce n'est pas moi qui paye à la fin de la séance._

De gestes frénétiques, elle s'agrippa à lui, se laissant porter par la valse que lui imposait sa langue. Être sur la pointe des pieds n'était pas vraiment confortable et elle sentit rapidement ses forces faiblirent. Mais elle refusait de le lâcher, de décoller ses lèvres des siennes. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas s'y résoudre...  
Il la sentit se crisper et livrer bataille contre son corps, irrésistiblement attiré vers le sol. Il accentua alors sa prise, refusant de la laisser se dérober à lui. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, redoublant de passion.  
_ House... gémit-elle contre ses lèvres.  
Ça n'avait rien d'un gémissement de plaisir...  
Il se figea un instant puis rouvrit les yeux.  
_ Votre canne... Dans mes côtes... souffla-t-elle sur sa joue.  
_ Oh. fit-il, confus.  
_Psychologue : Ah..._  
Il lâcha la canne... Mais le charme était d'ores et déjà rompu.

_Y'a de quoi mettre n'importe quel infirme mal à l'aise. _  
_ Vous croyez que j'aurais dû le laisser me broyer les côtes avec sa canne?  
Le psychologue hausse les épaules.  
_En tout cas, si je me réfère au réveil du lendemain... Il n'a pas fuit._  
_ Il avait lâché sa canne.  
_Rien n'empêche l'autre._  
_ Vous ne saisissez pas le geste apparemment.  
_Restez à votre place, je reste à la mienne!  
Certes, la tenir lui permettait de ne pas céder à la décharge et de fuir dès qu'il le pourrait. Mais même sans sa canne, il peut piquer un cent mètres s'il prend vraiment peur._  
_ Ce n'est pas faux... avoue la doyenne. Mais il aurait été forcé de revenir la chercher!  
_Ce n'est qu'une canne! _  
_ JE me serais sentie obligée de la lui rendre.  
_Vraiment?_  
_ Non.  
_Bien._

Ses talons rejoignirent finalement le sol. A son plus grand désespoir.  
Il restèrent néanmoins collés l'un à l'autre, reprenant leurs respirations devenues haletantes.  
_Psychologue : Allez à l'essentiel.  
Cuddy : C'est mon souvenir, j'en fais ce que je veux!  
Psychologue : L'autre sait rester poète sans s'étaler autant.  
Cuddy : Vous permettez?_  
Que faire? Ils ne pouvaient pas rester statufiés toute la nuit. Elle serra un peu plus sa prise sur ses épaules, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe.  
Lui proposer de partir à ce restaurant?  
Elle n'en avait fichtrement plus envie! Et House, lui, n'en avait sûrement jamais eu l'envie.  
Elle ferma les yeux puis se pinça les lèvres. En plus d'être réticent à venir jusqu'ici, son employé n'était pas non plus très patient... Et la porte était tout près.  
Elle glissa ses lèvres le long de son cou. Il tressaillit.  
_ Mettez vous à l'aise. susurra-t-elle.  
_Psychologue : Ouh! J'en frissonne._  
_Cuddy : Mais fermez là deux minutes!  
_House frémit à la demande.  
_Psychologue : Ah ben vous voyez!_  
D'un geste tendre, il releva son menton du bout des doigts.  
Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, la doyenne sentit un sentiment grisant lui empoigner le cœur. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et le força à baisser un peu plus la tête afin qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau. Il s'exécuta avec un fin sourire.  
Il joua dans ses cheveux, défaisant son chignon.  
Elle glissa une main sous son haut... Enfin!  
De gestes quelques peu maladroits, il retira ses chaussures tout en faisant tomber une bretelle.  
_Cuddy : Il n'a qu'une jambe, c'est un exercice très délicat.  
Psychologue : Mais je n'ai rien dit!_  
Elle recula en prenant bien soin de ne pas le brusquer, alerte à son boitement. Sa deuxième main abandonna rapidement sa nuque pour rejoindre l'autre sous son haut.  
_ Bon, vous me l'enlevez ou pas?! grogna-t-il entre deux baisers.  
Elle rit doucement puis s'exécuta. Il froissa un peu plus sa robe.  
Complètement abandonnés à l'autre, ils accélérèrent leur progression vers le salon.  
Complètement abandonnés à l'autre, ils oublièrent un détail très important.  
Lui ne se fit pas prier pour rappeler sa présence.  
House se figea, ses lèvres se crispant dans un horrible rictus.  
La doyenne l'interrogea d'un regard effaré.  
Il se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang  
Elle se dégagea vivement de lui et baissa les yeux.  
_Psychologue : Oh non... Ne me dites pas que..._

Cuddy se pince les lèvres et hoche la tête lourdement.  
Le psychologue grimace.  
_Vous plaisantez?!_  
Elle secoue la tête.  
_ Nous étions en plein dans les débris de la bouteille de bourbon.  
_Ouïlle!_

TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

_ Oh mon Dieu! souffla la doyenne en piétinant dans les débris.  
Ses talons craquèrent au contact du verre.  
House restait immobile, les paupières closes, se concentrant pour ne pas hurler de douleur.  
_ Ne bougez pas... Si bougez! Euh non! Ne bougez surtout pas!  
_Psychologue : Vous paniquiez.  
Cuddy : Non! Vraiment?!_

Le psychologue se racle la gorge.  
_Quel pied?_  
_ Le droit  
_Avec ça, il pourra dire qu'il aura eu la totale!_  
_ Il valait mieux que ce soit le droit plutôt que le gauche finalement.  
_Explicitez._  
_ Greg est grand, imposant et plutôt lourd. J'aurais eu l'air de quoi s'il s'était enfoncé ce bout de verre dans le pied gauche? Il n'aurait pu prendre appui sur aucune de ses jambes.  
_Effectivement..._  
_ Au moins, en se l'enfonçant dans le pied droit, je n'avais que l'épaule gauche réduite en miette.  
_J'aurais bien voulu être là pour voir ça. Deux médecins "mâtures" patinant dans du bourbon. L'un à demi nu avec un bout de verre dans le pied, l'autre échevelée, la robe de travers, écrasée par le poids du premier._  
Le psy pouffe de rire sous le regard noir de la doyenne.  
_Fascinant!_  
_ Nous y revoilà...  
Le psychologue renverse la tête en arrière et explose de rire.

House tressaute et jette un regard interloqué à la porte de la salle d'entretien.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui raconter pour qu'il soit si hilare?

_ Ça suffit! Reprenez vous!  
_Excusez moi... _réussit à articuler le psy entre deux hoquets.  
Il s'essuie les yeux, arborant toujours ce large sourire narquois.  
_De toute ma carrière... Je n'avais jamais..._  
_ Ok! Passons à autre chose. s'agace Cuddy en tapant du pied.  
Il inspire profondément.  
_Très bien._ _Donc... Vous avez réussi à atteindre le canapé sans encombres?  
_Elle hoche la tête._  
Comment était-il? Agité? Bougon? Il a insulté tout votre arbre généalogique jusqu'à Abraham? _  
_ Bizarrement... Non. J'ÉTAIS agitée, catastrophée, et je pestais contre ma bêtise en passant par tout mon arbre généalogique jusqu'à Abraham.  
_Intéressant..._  
_ Lui... Restait calme.  
_Je vois..._  
_ Non vous ne voyez rien.  
_Ah si, et plus que vous._  
_ Vous croyez qu'il était en colère? Je veux dire... Vraiment?  
_Non._  
Cuddy fronce les sourcils.  
_Je crois surtout qu'il avait très mal, que cette situation l'amusait sans qu'il ne puisse le montrer et qu'il était toujours excité par vos joutes langoureuses et câlines du moment précédent._  
_ Oh... Maintenant que j'y pense...  
Le psychologue hoche la tête d'un air entendu.  
_Donc? Vous êtes sur le canapé?_  
_ Je suis allée chercher ma trousse de secours et des ciseaux.  
_Des quoi?_  
_ Pour la chaussette.  
_Ah..._  
_ Il s'est laissé soigner sans énoncer la moindre remarque, fixant un point devant lui.  
_Hum... Il semblait... Gêné?_  
_ Je ne sais pas...  
_Vous étiez penchée sur son pied. Je doute que ce soit l'endroit le plus craquant de son anatomie.  
__ Quoi ses pieds? Ils sont tout à fait normaux. Je dirais même convenables!  
_Convenables comment?_  
Cuddy hausse les sourcils  
_Si c'est comme vos genoux. Je doute de la véracité de vos propos._  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes genoux?!! s'offusque-t-elle en tirant sur sa jupe.  
_Personne n'est parfait._  
_ QUOI?!

House sursaute et lance un nouveau regard interloqué à la porte.

_Oh mais rassurez-vous! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que LUI pense! Il vous trouve parfaite! D'ailleurs, il fantasme encore sur vous alors que vous êtes ensembles._  
La doyenne ouvre la bouche puis la referme.  
_D'ailleurs! Il aime votre culotte de cheval et votre grande bouche._  
Cuddy se pince les lèvres tandis que le psy fixe sa bouche avec attention.  
_A ce niveau là... Je pense savoir pourquoi. J'en connais un qui doit aimer les exercices buccaux! _  
_ Allez vous faire foutre!!!  
La porte s'ouvre à la volée.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?!  
Le psychologue et la doyenne sursautent à l'arrivée de House. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils et les interrogent du regard.  
_Mais rien. C'est juste votre copine qui ne prend pas les critiques..._  
_ Je n'appelle pas ça des critiques! rétorque Cuddy en le fusillant du regard.  
_ Remarques déplacées? en conclut le diagnosticien.  
_ Et même plus! renchérit la doyenne.  
_Mais pas du tout!_  
House hausse les épaules d'un geste nonchalant.  
_ Laisse couler. Il est juste jaloux de moi. A force de te côtoyer, sa femme a dû baisser dans son estime.  
Cuddy frémit puis se tourne totalement vers House.  
Après un regard éloquent et un furtif sourire, il recule et ferme la porte en silence.  
Le psychologue l'observe faire avec un sourire satisfait.  
_ Vous...  
_Les premières bases de la réconciliation sont posées._  
La doyenne ferme un instant les yeux, se traitant mentalement d'idiote.  
_ Je suis vraiment confuse... Je m'excuse.  
_Vous ne devriez pas._..  
_ Parce que vous pensiez chaque mot...  
Il hoche la tête.  
_ Allez vous faire foutre... susurre-t-elle.  
_C'est vous qui disiez qu'il avait une canne "splendide" et lui que votre bouche était "divine"!_  
_ Pourrait-on passer à autre chose?!

TBC...


	25. Chapter 25

_Ne me regardez pas comme ça!_  
House fronce un peu plus les sourcils.  
_ C'était vraiment déplacé.  
_Et il y avait un but._  
_ Vous m'avez manipulé. Vous nous avez manipulé.  
_Et l'hospice se moqua de la charité. _  
Le diagnosticien accentue encore plus son froncement de sourcils.  
_Vous auriez dû me casser la gueule._  
_ Elle ne l'a pas fait, pourquoi moi?  
_Le geste aurait été déplacé?!_  
_ Que voulez-vous m'entendre dire?  
_Qu'il n'y a pas que les actes qui comptent dans la vie._  
House se cale dans son siège avec un soupir.  
_Avec tout ça, je ne sais pas si vos pieds sont si convenables que ça._  
_ Vous les voulez dans le derrière?  
_Voyons docteur! Je suis marié!_  
Le diagnosticien lève les yeux au ciel._  
Plus sérieusement, j'aurais bien voulu savoir comment tout ça s'est fini._  
_ Au lit. Ça vous le savez déjà.  
_Vous aviez un bout de verre dans le pied! _  
House grimace à cette pensée.  
_ Elle me l'a retiré.  
Le psychologue fronce les sourcils.  
_Vous avez pris un coup sur la tête entre nos deux entretiens? Vous vous êtes ramassé le divan?_  
Il hausse les épaules.  
_Docteur Cuddy!_ appelle le psy.  
_ Je vais bien!  
_Que s'est-il passé?!_

Cuddy laissa retomber ses bras avec un soupir tandis que House soulevait sa jambe avec précautions.  
_ Docteur Cuddy...  
Elle tressauta puis s'empressa de rapprocher la table basse du canapé. Il y posa son pied endolori avec une grimace de douleur.  
Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé. Il l'observa faire, amusé.  
_Psychologue : J'en étais sûr! Vous réagissiez trop bien!  
House : Il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.  
Psychologue : C'était effectivement un rendez-vous très particulier. On peut dire qu'il sortait de l'ordinaire.  
House : Et j'avais beau avoir un pied en moins et l'égo bousculé, elle me faisait toujours le même effet.  
Psychologue : J'en étais sûr!_  
_ Soirée spéciale, régime spécial? releva-t-il avec un regard amusé.  
_ Je suis vraiment désolée House. s'excusa la doyenne pour la dixième fois.  
_ Je vais finir par le comprendre.  
Elle lui lança un nouveau regard désolé puis... Soupira.  
_ C'est fini oui?!  
_ Cette soirée n'aurait pas pu être pire!  
Il haussa les épaules.  
_ Elle me plait plutôt bien.  
Elle lui lança un regard atterré.  
_ Vous êtes sûr de n'avoir reçu un bout de verre que dans le pied?!  
_ En parlant de verre. J'ai mal et j'ai soif. Vous n'auriez pas une bouteille entière à me proposer?  
_ Vous ne perdez pas le sens des réalités. bougonna Cuddy en se levant.  
_ Jamais... dit-il en lorgnant sur son postérieur.

_Donc! Vous repreniez pied! _  
_ Si on peut le dire ainsi. pouffa House. Elle, perdait de l'assurance. Moi, j'en gagnais.  
_Donc cet incident vous arrangeait finalement._  
_ Oui et non. J'étais torse nu dans son salon et le bout de verre nous avait quand même coupé dans notre élan.  
_A un tel point, qu'elle en a oublié que vous étiez torse nu._  
_ Légèrement!  
_Fascinant_. souffle le psy en réajustant ses lunettes.  
House le fusille du regard.  
_Donc?_  
_ Elle est revenue avec une bouteille de bourbon que nous nous sommes appliqués à vider.  
_Je vois... Et après?_

_ Votre pied va mieux?  
_ J'sais pas... J'ai tout le corps engourdi. répondit House avant de pouffer de rire.  
La doyenne le rejoignit rapidement.  
_Psychologue : Vous étiez complètement saouls...  
House : Et elle avait enlevé ses chaussures!_  
_ House.  
_ Hum?  
Elle baissa les yeux vers son torse.  
_ Où est passé votre haut?  
Le diagnosticien renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.  
Cuddy cligna des yeux, ne saisissant pas sa réaction.  
_Psychologue : Elle était complètement saoul!  
House : Et elle avait enlevé ses chaussures!_  
Après avoir calmé son fou rire, son employé se plaqua contre elle et l'allongea sur le canapé.  
_ Vous ne vous souvenez pas me l'avoir enlevé?  
_ Vraiment? s'étonna-t-elle en louchant sur ses lèvres.  
Il hocha la tête avec un fin sourire, puis plaça une main sur sa hanche.  
_ Et je me serais arrêtée en si bon chemin? continua-t-elle en glissant une main sous sa ceinture.  
_Psychologue : Hum..._  
_House : Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants!  
Psychologue :Vous n'êtes pas marrant!_  
_ Cuddy...  
Elle rapprocha son visage du sien et le questionna du regard.  
_ Embrassez moi. souffla-t-il en faisant remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse.  
Elle sourit puis s'exécuta avec plaisir avant de lui glisser d'une voix suave :  
_ Vous sauriez vous trainer jusqu'à la chambre?  
_House : Fin!  
Psychologue : Vous n'êtes vraiment pas marrant!_

_ Ce que Cuddy et moi avons pu faire sur ce canapé et dans sa chambre ne regarde que nous!  
_Et voilà l'usage du nom qui revient à la charge._  
House gigote sur son siège.  
_Vous voulez qu'on reprenne toute la thérapie depuis le début?_  
_ Je n'emploie pas son nom par crainte de m'impliquer mais par respect pour la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux. C'est une marque d'affection de nous appeler par nos noms. Nous nous sommes côtoyés plus de dix ans ainsi et leur usage est resté. Une marque de nostalgie et de tendresse.  
_Bien sûr..._  
Le diagnosticien affiche un sourire satisfait.  
_Et comme un américain sur dix, j'ai au moins lu un roman d'Elisabeth Peters. Votre prénom n'est pas horrible, donc vous n'avez pas à le destester et quand vous êtes désapointé, vous ne l'appelez pas par son prénom._  
Le sourire de House se transforme en rictus.  
_Fascinant._  
Le diagnosticien lui lance un regard noir puis croise les bras, boudeur.  
_Une question qui me vient..._  
Il arque un sourcil.  
_Elle est... Juive..._  
_ Et?  
_Vous êtes loin d'être attaché à une quelconque religion... Pour ne pas dire combien vous pouvez être odieux envers "Dieu"._ _Je n'ai entendu parler d'aucune friction à ce niveau._  
_ Non, elle connait mes « principes » pour savoir qu'il ne vaut mieux pas s'y frotter. Et elle fait partie de la branche la plus modérée. On mange les mêmes choses, on a la même vinaigrette, le même frigo... Elle n'invite pas le rabbin à venir manger et quand je l'envoie au septième ciel elle ne psalmodie pas la parole de Dieu._  
En somme, elle est parfaite._  
_ En tout point.  
_Il serait temps de le lui dire._

*

*

*

TBC...

**

J'en profite pour vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires qui me font vraiment chaud au coeur... Et vous remercier de me lire, tout simplement. ^^


	26. Chapter 26

_Bien, je pense vous avoir assez pressé. Les agrumes ont tout lâché. J'espère que ce sera votre dernière soirée dans mon cabinet. _  
House et Cuddy se lancent un furtif regard avant de reporter leur attention sur l'architecture de la pièce.  
_C'est pas gagné..._ souffle le psy.  
Il saisit sa mallette et se dirige vers la sortie, suivi de près par les deux médecins.  
_C'est à quel sujet?_  
Les médecins restent muets, fixant avec envie la porte de sortie.  
_Mouais..._  
Les patients soupirent.  
_Ok... Bonne nuit!_  
Il s'élance vers la porte et la leur claque au nez.  
Grommelant à l'unisson des imprécations, le couple s'adosse sur cette même porte et se laissa glisser sur le sol.  
Un long moment de mutisme s'annonce...

Une demie heure plus tard, et les voilà toujours assis, adossés à une barrière de bois.  
La doyenne se mordant la lèvre inférieure en lançant de furtifs regards sur sa droite.  
Le diagnosticien fixant avec obstination le bureau du psychologue.

Nouveau coup d'œil. House sait qu'elle ne cesse de lui lancer des regards, alerte au moindre sursaut, à la moindre intention de déserrer les lèvres.  
Apparemment... C'était à lui de se lancer.  
Mais par quoi?  
Exhalant un imperceptible soupir, il réfléchit à une déclaration assez tranchante et sincère pour briser la glace.  
Pourquoi mettre carte sur table est-il si compliqué?

Il tressaille en l'entendant souffler quelque chose.  
Il tend l'oreille mais ne perçoit rien d'autre.  
Il se crispe un peu plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Puis... Enfin... Après une longue inspiration :  
_ Je ne veux pas me marier.  
Contre toute attente, elle se détend. Assouplissant ainsi l'atmosphère.  
_ Je m'en doute. Ton rapport avec le mariage semble assez conflictuel!  
House sourit. Elle pose la main droite sur son genou et le caresse du pouce.  
_ Ça ne me dérange pas...  
Il tourne la tête vers elle. Elle lève les yeux et hausse les sourcils.  
_ De plus, porter ton nom pourrait m'attirer des ennuis.  
Le diagnosticien éclate de rire malgré lui.  
_ Vu sous cet angle!  
_ Greg...  
Il se crispe légèrement puis se remet à fixer le bureau.  
Cuddy retire sa main de son genou et se redresse.  
_ Je veux un enfant. déclare-t-elle à mi-voix.  
Exhalant un soupir inaudible, le diagnosticien plonge sa main dans sa poche et en retire son flacon de vicodin.  
La doyenne baisse la tête et l'observe faire du coin de l'œil, sentant bientôt arriver la fin de sa relation.  
_ D'après le psy... commence House après avoir gobé un comprimé.  
Cuddy se raidit.  
_ J'suis du genre possessif. Si c'est un garçon... Je risque d'être jaloux.  
La doyenne arque un sourcil.  
House se cale contre la porte et inspire profondément.  
_ Ok. lâche-t-il enfin.  
Le cœur de Cuddy rate un battement, provoquant chez elle la prononciation d'une phrase incompréhensible.  
Le diagnosticien lui lance un regard alarmé.  
_ Ok? réussit-t-elle à prononcer.  
_ Hum... Eh bien... Si cela inclut le fait que je doive t'aider à avoir cet enfant... Oui. Du moment que je participe... Ça me va...  
_ Tu es sérieux?  
Il écarquille les yeux.  
_ J'en ai pas l'air?  
_ Tu...  
_ Je veux l'exclusivité de ta poitrine avant et après allaitement.  
Cuddy se pose une main sur le cœur et tente de respirer normalement.  
A la fois amusé et inquiet, le diagnosticien se penche vers elle et pose une main sur sa cuisse, comme pour l'apaiser.  
_ Ne prends pas ces déclarations comme celles d'un homme désespéré... Qui, juste pour garder une paire de fesses, est prêt à faire des concessions. Dans ce genre de cas, le mariage... Ou le couple ne valent rien.  
Elle fixe sa main posée sur sa cuisse puis inspire longuement.  
_ Parler à la légère me permet de ne pas avoir d'apoplexie.  
La doyenne est secouée d'un léger rire.  
_ Merci. souffle-t-elle en relevant la tête.  
_ Bah... Si on regarde bien, j'suis assez gagnant dans cette histoire. Pour avoir un enfant il nous faudra coucher ensemble en moyenne deux fois pas jour!  
Elle éclate de rire et lui claque la joue avec douceur.  
_ Alors on fait ça Lidy?  
_ Lidy? relève-t-elle.  
_ J'ai encore du mal à me défaire de l'usage de ton nom.  
_ Tu veux dire que tu as un gros problème...  
_ Rho ça va!  
Il roule des yeux sous son regard amusé.  
_ J'ai besoin de temps. Alors en attendant, j'ai décidé de faire un compromis...  
_ Fascinant... souffle Cuddy.  
House lui lance un regard épouvanté. Elle éclate de rire.  
_ J'aime bien. lui glisse-t-elle en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.  
_ Ah oui?  
_ Ça sonne bien... Tu n'auras pas à m'appeler « mon sucre d'orge » ou « ma douce » ou...  
_ Ça te déplairais si je t'appelais comme ça?  
La doyenne entoure son cou de ses bras puis y étouffe son rire.  
_ Pourquoi es-tu si hilare?  
_ Je viens de t'imaginer en train de me susurrer ce genre de trucs à l'oreille.  
Le diagnosticien, prenant conscience de l'absurdité du tableau, se retrouve rapidement secoué d'un fou rire.

Alors qu'ils s'amusent à ressortir toutes les répliques mielleuses de films, l'interphone crachote. Puis...  
_Deux parts de riz cantonnais, une part de nouille, avec du bœuf sauté à la sauce piquante..._  
Cuddy et House se relèvent en silence, sans lâcher l'interphone des yeux.  
_Allô?_  
Les deux médecins se lancent un regard éloquent, comprenant qu'ils étaient sur écoute depuis le début.  
_Zut! Je me suis trompé de bouton!_  
Silence.  
_Hum... Ça va chez vous?_  
_ Le salopard... souffle le diagnosticien.  
_Nouveau point commun._  
Cuddy plante ses talons dans le sol et s'accroche à House, l'empêchant de réduire en miette l'interphone.  
_ Si je vous attrape!  
_J'en conclus que tout est réglé? Je me suis endormi à votre grand moment de mutisme._  
Les patients soupirent de soulagement.  
_J'plaisante! _  
Cette fois-ci, c'est House qui retient Cuddy.  
_Merci de ne pas détériorer le matériel médical._  
_ Un interphone n'est pas un matériel médical! rétorque la doyenne en se défaisant de la prise de son compagnon.  
_Ce n'est pas non plus un outil d'espionnage. J'avais juste oublié de l'éteindre._  
_ Mais bien sûr!  
_De toute façon, la caméra est en route..._  
Étouffant une imprécation, Cuddy se laisse tomber sur le divan.  
_ Vie privée, c'est une expression qui vous parle? demande House en rejoignant la doyenne.  
_Ha ha, l'hospice qui se moque encore de la charité._  
_ Il n'a pas tort. renchérit Cuddy.  
Le diagnosticien la fusille du regard.  
Elle lui donne alors un coup de coude avec un sourire narquois.  
_Fallait bien que je vérifie si cette nuit de chasteté était respectée!_  
_ Vous vouliez surtout écouter nos confidences. réplique House  
_J'espérais vous entendre avouer que vous étiez gay. Je vous présente mes condoléances docteur Cuddy._  
La doyenne éclate de rire sous le regard effaré de son compagnon.  
_ Greg est fatigué. Vous profitez de la situation.  
_Vous aussi. Vous pouvez obtenir ce que vous voulez._  
_ Je suis peut être fatigué, mais je ne suis pas sourd. précise le diagnosticien.  
_ Votre femme ne vous attend pas au foyer familial? questionne la doyenne en passant une main dans les cheveux de House.  
_Je l'ai prévenu que j'avais à faire à un cas très particulier. Elle s'attend à ce que je rentre tard._  
_ Il n'est pas marié. déclare le diagnosticien en fermant les yeux.  
_Je n'ai pas à justifier mon alliance et j'ai dit : pas de contact._  
Cuddy se fige, House rouvre les yeux.  
_D'où je suis, j'entends le docteur marbre ronronner. _  
_ Même pas vrai! s'offusque le diagnosticien.  
_La doyenne rompt le contact à contre cœur._  
_ Empêcheur de tourner en rond... marmonne House en prenant ses distances.  
_Pendant que je vous tiens. Rien d'autre à déclarer? L'affaire Stacy est réglée?_  
Ou l'art de jeter un froid.

TBC...


	27. Chapter 27

Les deux médecins soupirent.  
_Oh! Donc pendant que je réfléchissais à mon menu du soir, vous n'avez pas pensé à parler de l'épineux problème. Moi qui pensais que vous aviez parlé de sujets concrets et problématiques pendant mon manque d'attention. Finalement, je n'ai rien loupé!_  
_ Nous avons... commence Cuddy.  
_Comme si parler d'un enfant désiré par les deux partis était un sujet épineux! Et ne parlons pas de sentiments tout à fait partagés ou de l'autre borné qui, juste pour me donner tort et me gâcher mon plaisir, refuse de vous appeler par votre prénom!_  
_ Lisa et Stacy ne sont pas comparables! s'exclame soudainement House.  
_Je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas balancer ce genre de chose comme ça Docteur. Je n'entends plus votre compagne respirer._  
House lance un regard inquiet à la doyenne qui se rappelle alors du mécanisme de la respiration.  
_Inspiration, expiration... C'est bien ça. A un rythme soutenu, ne l'oubliez surtout pas!_  
_ Imbécile. grince-t-elle en évitant soigneusement le regard inquisiteur de House.  
_Toute mon attention est à nouveau portée sur vous docteur marbre._  
_ Je n'ai rien à ajouter...  
_Ah si! Et rassurez vous... Je doute que le docteur Cuddy oublie si rapidement comment respirer._  
_ Cessez de vouloir comparer mes relations! lâche enfin House.  
_A la base, c'est « Lidy » qui a commencé._  
Cuddy fusille l'interphone du regard.  
Le diagnosticien soupire de rage.  
_ Je ne veux plus me retrouver prisonnier d'un cercle vicieux à m'observer combler celle pour qui je compte d'un terme usé par l'hypocrisie des gens. Cette expression est aujourd'hui devenue quelconque!  
Un silence pesant tombe sur la pièce. Entrecoupé de temps à autre par le souffle saccadé de la doyenne ou le frottement du pouce du diagnosticien sur sa barbe.  
_Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de passer ma commande._  
Les deux médecins lèvent les yeux au ciel tandis qu'un bip leur signale la coupure de la communication.  
_ Greg... souffle Cuddy.  
Nouveau bip.  
Exhalant un soupir, les patients reportent leur attention sur l'interphone.  
_Le docteur Cuddy a raison. Vous savez trouver les bons arguments... Même quand vous avez tort. J'ai failli me faire avoir. _  
Retenant son souffle, la doyenne lance un furtif regard au diagnosticien, aussi raide qu'un bout de bois.  
_Le schéma est simple. Vous êtes effrayé à l'idée de la perdre mais vous êtes aussi effrayé par le changement et ce qu'il implique : le fait de ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière.  
Vous avez peur de trop vous investir. A travers l'usage de son prénom... De mots doux ou même de déclarations. Ce n'est pas l'enfermement dans le cercle humain qui vous effraie. Vous n'avez pas peur d'être humain. Vous l'êtes. Mais à votre façon._  
House déglutit sous le regard brillant de la doyenne.  
_Vous l'aimez! Ça crève les yeux!_  
Elle tressaute.  
_Mais à des moments... Un simple regard ne suffit pas._  
_ Arrêtez ça... susurre le diagnosticien en évitant le regard de Cuddy.  
_Quand vous échouez, vous avez cette tendance à rayer tous les points qui se rattachent à l'objet de l'échec. Dans votre relation avec Stacy, il y avait les « je t'aime ». Pour vous, ils n'ont plus de valeur parce qu'elle a échoué. A quoi bon exprimer un sentiment envers Lisa si, en l'exprimant envers Stacy, vous êtes allés droit dans le mur?_  
D'un geste las, House se passe la main sur le visage.  
_ Vous avez parlé à Wilson?  
_Entre autre._  
_ Faites moi penser à le remercier surtout...  
_Vous êtes un idiot!_  
_ Oui! Apparemment ça se précise!  
_ Ça suffit. intervint Cuddy.  
_On n'peut même plus faire son boulot tranquillement..._ bougonne le psy.  
_ Je suis désolée Grégory...  
_Ou l'art de réduire à néant tout mon travail!_  
Ignorant les propos du psychologue, House se penche vers Cuddy.  
_ J'ai du mal à saisir où tu veux en venir...  
_Vous êtes vraiment fatigué alors!_  
Après avoir gratifié l'interphone d'un regard meurtrier, Cuddy se tourne totalement vers son compagnon qui la dévisage._  
Je vous en supplie! Il y a encore un moyen de sauver les meubles!_  
La doyenne sourit.  
_ Je suis un être de raison...  
_Sujette à la folie!_  
Elle lance un regard moqueur à l'interphone.  
_ Vous croyez?_  
__Une nouvelle thérapie s'impose dans l'urgence..._ panique le psy.  
_ Aimez quelqu'un, c'est l'accepter tel qu'il est. déclare enfin Cuddy.  
Elle échange un regard éloquent avec House.  
_ Après tout, ce ne sont que de simples mots... Et s'ils éveillent de mauvais souvenirs... Je veux bien y faire abstraction.  
_Vous êtes une idiote!_  
La doyenne sourit.  
_ Il me rend idiote.  
Le diagnosticien glisse vers elle et plonge son regard dans le sien.  
_C'est bien ça! Vous vivez dans un rêve! Vivement jeudi que vous vous réveilliez!_  
Il la saisit à la taille et s'allonge sur elle.  
_Ça m'avance à quoi de lui faire la morale si à côté, l'autre... Pendue à ses lèvres! Boit toutes ses aspirations et cède à tous ses caprices! _  
House se crispe puis tend le cou vers l'interphone.  
_ Ne fais pas attention à lui. murmure Cuddy en lui caressant la joue d'un air distrait.  
_Et pourquoi pas?! _  
Le diagnosticien arque un sourcil.  
_ Parce que vous êtes jaloux. répond-t-elle simplement.  
_Et en quel honneur?!_  
House appuie les propos du psychologue en interrogeant la doyenne du regard.  
_ Parce que nous sommes heureux et amoureux.  
_Me reste plus qu'à me pendre... Moi qui espérais de vous qu'on ne tomberait pas dans la mièvrerie._  
_ C'est qui qui rêvait de m'entendre lui crier mon amour en me prosternant à ses pieds?! rétorque le diagnosticien.  
_Tiens! Rodrigue retrouve la parole!_  
House lève les yeux au ciel.  
_Ma commande est arrivée!_  
_ Allez! Je ne vous hais point! déclare la doyenne à l'intention du psychologue.  
_Ha ha! Quelle spiritualité! _s'exclame-t-il avec ironie avant de couper la communication.  
Le diagnosticien se tourne vers elle, la bouche sur le côté.  
_ Heureux... Et amoureux...  
_ Ça ne te convient pas? s'étonne-t-elle.  
_ Non... C'est parfait.  
Un imperceptible soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres de la doyenne.  
_ Parfait... répète-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.  
_ Eh... l'appelle-t-elle en lui claquant gentiment la joue.  
_ Hum?  
_ Tu partais déjà où?  
Il la considère un long moment avant de déclarer :  
_ Je refermais définitivement certaines portes.  
Le doyenne ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres.  
_ J'ai envie de t'embrasser. ajoute naturellement House.  
Il se penche vers elle.  
_ Pas de contact. susurre Cuddy en refoulant son désir.  
Le diagnosticien bougonne puis la libère de sa prise.  
Ils se redressent avec un soupir de frustration.

House jette alors un regard circulaire sur la pièce puis se lève brusquement. Il se dirige vers le bureau, et dans sa précipitation, renverse un vase dans lequel reposait une fleur.  
_ Ce mec... est homo!  
_ Ou sa femme est fleuriste...  
_ Peu importe!  
Il se retourne vers elle et brandit la fleur avec un tendre sourire.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu... commence Cuddy.  
_ Chut!  
Il se rapproche vivement et se replace à ses côtés.  
_ Laisse toi faire lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille avant de souffler dans son cou.  
Cuddy frissonne.  
_ Cette fleur sera mes mains... continue-t-il en lui présentant la plante.  
_ Greg...  
_ Chut.  
Il lui souffle à nouveau dans la cou. Elle ferme les yeux et se pince les lèvres.  
De gestes assurés, il fait glisser la fleur le long de son cou. Effleurant sa peau des pétales.  
_ Retire ton chemisier...  
La doyenne s'exécute avec sensualité.  
Une déglutition lui signale alors l'enfer que vit son compagnon.  
Mais il reprend rapidement contenance et fait glisser la fleur jusqu'à sa poitrine.  
Cuddy sourit. La sensation est agréable et les pétales ont l'effet de soie.  
House s'éloigne de sa poitrine et descend jusqu'au ventre. Elle frémit.  
Il sourit à son tour, ravi de l'effet produit.  
_ Couche toi... lui susurre-t-il aux oreilles.  
Gardant les paupières closes, elle s'allonge sur le divan. House se couche alors sur le côté et fait descendre la fleur un peu plus bas.  
Instinctivement, la doyenne porte ses mains à sa jupe, prête à la retirer...  
_Je n'entends plus rien. Vous dormez?_  
Elle rouvre immédiatement les yeux tandis que House étouffe une imprécation en lâchant la fleur.  
_ C'est pas vrai! s'écrie-t-il en fixant l'interphone.  
_Qu'est-ce que vous faites?_  
_ Je lui fais l'amour avec une fleur! Ça ne se v...  
Il s'interrompt puis se traite de crétin sous le regard amusé de la doyenne. Elle saisit la fleur entre ses doigts et frappe légèrement son compagnon avec. Attirant ainsi son attention.  
_ D'où tu sors ça?  
_Attendez... Vous faisiez quoi?!_  
_ Louez 40 jours et 40 nuits! Branlez-vous un bon coup sur des orchidées et on en reparlera!  
_ Greg...  
Il reporte son attention sur Cuddy qui l'observe d'un œil narquois.  
_ Hum...  
_ Tu essaies d'être romantique?  
_ Et j'y arrive pas?  
Le sourire de la doyenne s'élargit face à son air de gosse.  
Elle glisse une main dans ses cheveux et rapproche son visage du sien.  
_ J'adore.  
Elle l'embrasse tendrement et l'invite à poser sa main droite sur sa hanche.  
_ On finira l'expérience à la maison.  
_ Je ne pense pas avoir assez de patience pour...  
Elle le fait taire en l'embrassant à nouveau puis l'invite à s'allonger sur elle.  
_ Pas de contact... réussit-il à prononcer entre deux baisers.  
_ Au diable le protocole. réplique-t-elle en faisant sauter la boucle de sa ceinture.  
_Je suis toujours là!_  
House se redresse, saisit sa canne par le bas et la fracasse sur l'interphone.  
_ Enfin seuls!  
Il se reconcentre sur la jupe de sa compagne.  
_ La caméra est en route. signale-t-elle.  
Le diagnosticien tourne la tête vers l'appareil. Il hausse les sourcils puis les épaules.  
_ Ça nous fera un film porno en plus à ramener à la maison.  
_ Très bien. concède Cuddy.  
Elle l'agrippe au col et l'allonge sur elle.  
_ Tâchons d'être à la hauteur. déclare-t-elle alors avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.  
Après une longue étreinte ponctuée de gémissements, House relève la tête afin d'admirer la doyenne.  
Celle-ci remue légèrement puis lève les paupières, le questionnant du regard.  
_ Je t'aime.  
Yeux écarquillés, elle ouvre puis referme la bouche alors qu'il lui arrange une mèche de cheveux.  
Par la suite, il lui caresse distraitement la joue, attendant patiemment une quelconque réaction... qui ne vient pas.  
Cuddy étant trop occupée à le dévorer du regard en essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque.  
House inspire longuement puis glisse un genou entre ses jambes.  
_ Ce n'est pas tout...  
Il lui écarte les jambes d'un geste assuré.  
_ Mais j'ai un enfant à te faire!  
Sur ces mots, il l'enlace avec passion... Une étreinte de courte durée car la porte du cabinet s'ouvre brusquement.  
_Avec une fleur?!_

TBC...

*

_Je m'excuse pour l'attente. Je n'avais ni ordinateur, ni connexion internet._


	28. Chapter 28

_Mais c'est qu'il bave!_  
Cuddy tressaute, tirée brusquement de son sommeil. Elle ouvre les yeux puis croise le regard moqueur du psy.  
Son regard descend alors vers son compagnon, à demi allongé sur elle, la tête reposant sur son ventre, la bouche entrouverte.  
Elle sourit tendrement puis lance un regard amusé au psychologue.  
_Il est temps de payer la facture. _signale-t-il en se redressant.  
Il se dirige vers son bureau et y laisse tomber sa mallette avec fracas, réveillant brusquement le diagnosticien.  
Celui-ci redresse vivement la tête et lance un regard ensommeillé autour de lui.  
Il se tourne enfin vers la doyenne qui lui sourit railleusement.  
Il fronce les sourcils puis penche la tête. Elle lui fait signe de regarder sur sa droite.  
House se crispe alors en réalisant la présence du psychologue qui s'affaire dans ses tiroirs.  
Il grommelle une imprécation et s'apprête à s'élancer pour passer ses nerfs sur lui mais est vite arrêté par la poigne ferme de sa compagne.  
Le diagnosticien se débat, roule sur le côté et tombe du divan, entrainant la doyenne dans sa chute.  
Le psychologue se retourne et fronce les sourcils.  
_Qu'est-ce que vous faites?_  
Les deux médecins se figent et lèvent les yeux vers le psychologue.  
_Besoin d'une nouvelle thérapie?_  
Cuddy s'empresse de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de House.  
_ Non, tout va bien. rassure-t-elle avec un large sourire.  
Le psychologue hausse les épaules puis se reconcentre sur ses dossiers.  
Les deux médecins profitent de son inattention pour se chamailler en silence.  
_Je n'ai pas toute la journée!_ lâche le psy en gardant le dos tourné.  
Le diagnosticien libère la doyenne de sa prise à contre cœur.  
_ Nous finirons cette conversation à la maison. lui glisse-t-elle avec un faux air de sévérité.  
_ Oui madame... dit-il en prenant l'air d'un enfant pris en faute.

Ils se relèvent en grimaçant de douleur.  
_Eh ben! Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si vous aviez couché ensemble hier soir. Je suis arrivé au bon moment!_  
_ Et vous êtes parti au bon moment aussi. rajoute Cuddy en allant ramasser ses talons près de la porte.  
_Vous avez manqué de me crever l'œil droit._ précise le psy.  
_ Dommage qu'elle vous ait raté. marmonne House en se rapprochant de lui.  
La doyenne sourit narquoisement puis le rejoint.  
_Jubilez, allez y... Vous n'avez pas encore vu la note..._ susurre le psy.  
Cuddy arrange la chemise de son employé puis se tourne totalement vers le psychologue.  
_ Vous nous libérez alors?  
Il hoche la tête.  
House pousse un soupir de soulagement.  
_La thérapie a porté ses fruits._  
_ Et ses frustrations... ajoute le diagnosticien en le fusillant du regard.  
La doyenne lui lance un regard moqueur puis glisse un bras derrière son dos.  
_ Merci docteur Hangton.  
_ Ne le remercie pas! Y'a rien a remercier!  
_Mais de rien docteur Cuddy. _  
Le psychologue sort de sa mallette la caméra de la salle d'entretien et la pose sur son bureau.  
Cuddy tend le cou et y jette un furtif coup d'œil, y percevant l'image de son compagnon.  
_ On vous doit combien au juste? Besoin d'en finir. bougonne celui-ci.  
Le psychologue lui tend la note.  
_ NOM DE DIEU!! s'étrangle House.  
La doyenne sursaute tandis qu'il se dégage de sa prise pour se rapprocher du psy d'un air menaçant.  
_ C'est une blague j'espère?!!  
_Veuillez voir les modalités de paiement avec ma secrétaire!_  
_ Vous allez recevoir la visite de notre avocat!  
_Le même qui vous a trainé jusqu'ici? J'ai son numéro personnel, y'a deux mois, il a fait une dépression._  
_ Bon sang!  
Il tourne les talons et se dirige d'un pas rageur vers la porte du cabinet.  
Le psychologue l'observe sortir en sortant ses lunettes de la poche de sa veste.  
_Intéressant..._  
Cuddy sourit mais n'ajoute rien.  
_Comment allez-vous? Comblée?_  
Elle hausse les épaules.  
_ Je ne sais pas trop...  
_Vous n'arborez pas vraiment le masque de la femme heureuse et accomplie. Vous avez obtenue ce que vous vouliez non? _  
_ Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait...  
_Qui donc?!_  
_ House voyons!  
Le psy fronce les sourcils.  
_ Greg je veux dire. rectifie-t-elle en se tordant les mains.  
_A quel moment..._  
_ Après avoir explosé l'interphone.  
_Oh! Donc vous avez obtenu TOUT ce que vous espériez._  
_ Je...  
_Vous aimez tant que ça camper dans mon cabinet?_  
_ Non! C'est juste que...  
_Vous trouvez ce "je t'aime" surprenant et presque prématuré après ce qui c'est passé et c'est dit hier soir.  
_Elle hoche la tête en se pinçant les lèvres.  
_ J'ai l'impression qu'il...  
Elle baisse la tête.  
_Docteur Cuddy._  
Elle lève les yeux vers le psychologue.  
_Il a un esprit de contradiction et se retrouve toujours là où on ne l'attend pas. Au moment on vous avez consenti à tracer un trait sur un « je t'aime » amplement mérité, il s'est rendu compte de la portée du geste et de la concession. Sacrifice impossible à gérer pour un être aussi égocentrique. Il pense ce qu'il vous dit, n'en doutez pas.  
Il lui fallait juste que vous lui prouviez combien vous valiez plus que sa simple personne pour qu'il se débloque enfin._  
_ Mais... Alors...  
_Je n'ai jamais perdu pied. Le « pétage » de plomb, la panique... étaient au programme._  
Un large sourire étire les lèvres de la doyenne.  
_ Vous ne faites jamais rien au hasard.  
_Et j'arrive toujours à mes fins!_  
_ Au sujet de l'avocat...  
_Avec des clients comme vous, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il finisse chez moi._  
_ Vous devriez aller voir ce qu'il fait ou c'est votre secrétaire qui va tomber en pleine dépression. déclare Cuddy, hilare.  
Le psychologue hoche la tête puis s'exécute.  
La doyenne se tourne alors vers le bureau et porte son attention sur la caméra. Elle lance un regard derrière elle puis la saisit avec délicatesse.  
Elle inspire profondément puis met en route la cassette.  
_  
Vous avez pris combien de comprimés comme ça?_!  
_ Fichez moi la paix...  
_Je me retrouve avec la femme saoule et l'homme défoncé. Fascinant!_  
House bascule la tête en arrière en grommelant.  
_On va essayer de reprendre où on s'était arrêté..._  
_ Non. Sortez vous du crâne cette idée de m'apprendre à lui dire que je l'aime. L'arche de Noé c'est un conte pour octogénaires!  
_Je ne saisis pas trop le rapport... Mais étant complètement défoncé, j'vais pas trop me casser la tête sur la métaphore._  
_ Dommage. soupire House. Ça vous aurait occupé.

Cuddy lance un nouveau regard derrière elle.

_Vous êtes dans une situation délicate._

Elle tressaute puis reporte son attention sur la bande.

_ Délicate?  
_Vous ne lui dites jamais que vous l'aimez._  
_ Si. réplique le diagnosticien.

La doyenne retient son souffle.

_ A chaque fois que mon regard se pose sur elle...

_ Oh...  
Elle chancelle.  
Des éclats de voix s'élèvent juste derrière la porte.  
Elle sursaute, puis de gestes fiévreux arrête la cassette et repose l'appareil sur le bureau.  
La porte s'ouvre à la volée.  
_ Vous êtes un escroc!  
_Défoulez-vous, ça fait toujours du bien._  
House se fige et lance un regard inquisiteur à Cuddy.  
_ Tout va bien?  
_ Oui! Oui, bien sûr. s'empresse-t-elle de répondre, sentant ses joues s'enflammer.  
_ Ok... fait House, peu convaincu.  
Le psychologue retourne à son bureau.  
_Je sais que vous m'aimez mais moi je ne vous retiens pas!_  
_ Non non non! Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans les bandes! Vous avez une vidéo de moi à poil! réplique House.  
La doyenne tressaille puis hoche la tête pour appuyer les propos de son compagnon.  
_J'ai failli oublier! _s'exclame le psy.  
Il retire la cassette de la caméra puis sort une autre cassette de sa mallette.  
_Une pour vous et l'autre pour le docteur Cuddy._  
D'un air dubitatif, House prend la cassette qui lui est destinée.  
_Pour vous, tout l'entretien de Lisa. Et pour elle, le votre._  
_ Quoi?! s'écrient-ils à l'unisson.  
_Je suis un gros salopard._ déclare le psy en ouvrant grand les yeux.  
_ Très bien. murmure House.  
Cuddy lance un regard alarmé au diagnsticien.  
Il lui lance alors un regard éloquent puis détruit la cassette en tirant sur la bande.  
_Vous êtes conscient que la cassette sera inutilisable si vous continuez..._  
_ Vraiment?! Lisa...  
Elle tressaute puis détruit sa cassette à son tour.  
Le psychologue les observe faire avec un fin sourire.  
_ Voilà une bonne chose de faite! s'exclame enfin House avec satisfaction.  
_Parfait._ déclare le psy.  
Il lui lance un regard noir puis se dirige vers la sortie.  
Le psychologue reporte alors son attention sur Cuddy et la dévisage avec un petit sourire en coin.  
_ Quoi? demande-t-elle sur la défensive.  
_Je ne fais jamais rien au hasard._ articule-t-il.  
Elle entrouvre la bouche, complètement ahurie.  
Le psychologue lui fait un clin d'œil puis lui passe devant pour aller saluer le diagnosticien.  
_ Vous avez une copie des bandes n'est-ce pas? lui glisse celui-ci quand il arrive à sa hauteur.  
_Bien sûr._  
_ Parfait.  
Il se tait immédiatement quand la doyenne arrive à leur niveau.  
_Alors! On se revoit dans neuf mois? Pour la thérapie post natale._  
_ Allez au diable. grincent-ils à l'unisson.

*

*

TBC...


	29. Chapter 29

Le psychologue leur fait un large sourire avant qu'ils ne sortent de la pièce. House tirant prestement sa compagne par la main.  
_Fascinant._  
Il bombe son torse, satisfait, puis retourne à son bureau. S'y installant avec un soupir.

House se plante sur le trottoir, les sourcils froncés.  
_ Où est la voiture? demande Cuddy.  
_ Zut...  
_ Zut?!  
_ Elle est à l'hôpital... C'est Wilson qui m'a ramené...  
La doyenne lève les yeux au ciel.

La psychologue se cale dans son siège, se passant une main lasse sur le visage.  
On toque à la porte.  
_Entrez._  
_ Ils sont partis? demande une voix flûtée.  
Le psychologue sourit.  
_Et le docteur House nous a laissé la vie sauve._  
La secrétaire rit doucement puis avance vers le bureau.  
_ Comment étaient-ils?  
_A la fois... Normaux... Et fascinants!  
_Elle hoche la tête d'un air entendu.  
Le psychologue prend la photo qui trône sur son bureau et la tend à la jeune femme.  
_Comment va votre cousine?_  
_ Elle va très bien merci. Elle pense prendre un billet d'avion pour venir me rendre visite.  
_Merci pour la photo._  
_ Eux aussi ont marché?  
Le psychologue secoue la tête.  
_House m'a tout de suite cerné..._ marmonne-t-il. _Fascinant..._  
Il retire l'alliance de son doigt et lui jette un coup d'œil intéressé.  
_Va falloir que je penche à m'acheter une vraie bague. Celle du seigneur des anneaux ne semble pas assez convaincante!_  
_ Bruno a appelé. déclare la jeune femme. Je croyais que c'était fini entre vous.  
_Je le pensais aussi._ dit le psy d'un air songeur.  
La secrétaire hoche une nouvelle fois la tête d'un air entendu puis prend congé de son patron avec un sourire rassurant.

A lire avec Vanessa Paradis - Divine Idylle

_ Et on fait quoi maintenant? On y va à pied?!  
_ Pourquoi pas!  
_ Oh mais ça ne me dérangerais pas! Je sais au moins courir moi!  
House grince des dents puis détourne son visage du sien.

Le psychologue tressaute puis lance un regard étonné vers sa fenêtre.

_ Si monsieur n'avait pas fuit, on en serait pas là!  
_ Je n'ai pas fuit! J'avais besoin d'air! réplique House.  
_ Oui, et te bourrer de vicodin! Espèce d'idiot!  
_ Quoi?! s'offusque le diagnosticien en lui lançant un regard noir. Et c'est qui qui s'est bourré la gueule avec le psy!  
La doyenne ouvre la bouche en un "oh" outrée.  
_ Ma parole! Serait-ce de la jalousie? Tu aurais préféré que je me bourre la gueule avec toi?!  
_ Peut être!  
_ Ça aurait pus se faire si monsieur n'avait pas...  
_ Je n'ai pas fuit!

Le psychologue arque les sourcils.  
_Intéressant._  
Il s'éloigne de la fenêtre en fouillant la pièce du regard.

_ Les crises aigües, c'est à l'intérieur du bâtiment!  
_ Après toi! lui propose Cuddy.  
House l'ignore puis retire son portable de sa poche.  
_ Ma batterie est morte... annonce-t-il, décomposé.  
Il lance alors un regard éloquent à sa compagne.  
Elle baisse les yeux, faisant mine d'être plus intéressée par ses chaussures.  
_ Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas ton portable!  
_ Je n'avais pas jugé bon de m'en munir...  
_ Mais c'est pas vrai!

_Fascinant..._

_ Remontons...  
_ Non! Pas question que je retourne là haut avec l'autre barge pervers à l'homosexualité refoulée!  
_ House, tout le monde nous regarde... souffle Cuddy  
Le diagnosticien fait volte face et dévisage une septuagénaire.  
_ Ben quoi mamie? T'as jamais vu un couple en pleine discussion?  
La vieille femme le fusille du regard puis trace sa route.  
Le diagnosticien reporte alors son attention sur la doyenne, ouvre la bouche pour parler puis... Se reçoit une trombe d'eau sur la tête.  
Cuddy fait un bond en arrière, effarée, tandis que son compagnon reçoit toute la flotte, figé de stupéfaction.  
_ Qu'est-ce que...  
Ils lèvent la tête d'un même geste et croisent le regard railleur du psychologue.  
_ Espèce de sale... commence House en levant le poing au ciel.  
La doyenne, hilare, éclate de rire et le prend dans ses bras, coupant le reste de sa phrase.  
_Et la prochaine fois que vous aurez besoin d'une thérapie, venez directement me voir! Ne piégez pas celle que vous aimez en passant par la case tribunal!_  
Cuddy se crispe puis relève vivement la tête.  
House affiche un air de parfait innocent puis détaille l'architecture du bâtiment avec attention.  
_Je vous envoie la cassette par la poste ou courrier recommandé?!_  
_ Le salaud... s'étrangle le diagnosticien.  
La doyenne ouvre, puis referme la bouche.  
House plisse les yeux et recule légèrement la tête, prêt à tout encaisser.  
Mais contre toute attente, elle sourit.  
Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds puis l'embrasse, glissant au passage une main dans ses cheveux trempés.  
_ Rentrons à la maison.

*****

***  
**

*****

***Fin***

*****

***  
**

**_Sept mois plus tard_**

Le psychologue réajuste ses lunettes.  
_Je vous écoute._  
Après un soupir, le patient se lance :  
_ Au début... Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose. Le pousser à sortir de sa coquille, à être plus naturel dans sa relation. Et par naturel, plus intime, ouvert, confident...  
Le psychologue hoche la tête d'un air entendu.  
_ Et finalement, c'est moi qui lui ai soufflé l'idée de...  
_Je vois_

_Et aujourd'hui, vous regrettez?_  
_ Non! Je veux dire... Je n'en suis plus très...  
_Ok_  
_ On ne fait plus ce qu'on faisait avant...  
_Je comprends... Mais c'était inévitable. C'est ce qu'on appelle le couple._  
_ Je ne pensais pas finalement réagir comme lui.  
Le psychologue hausse les épaules.  
_Et vous avez honte de ce sentiment?_  
_ Bien sûr! C'est égoïste de ma part! Je devrais me réjouir pour lui! Pas m'en plaindre! Mais voilà, c'est plus fort que moi!  
_Il vous manque..._  
Wilson déglutit puis baisse la tête.  
_ Moui... avoue-t-il finalement.  
_Très bien. Mettez-vous plus à l'aise docteur, allongez vous sur le divan, la séance va commencer._


	30. Remerciements

Ça fait un petit moment que je tiens à écrire ce message...

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, qui l'ont apprécié et me l'ont commenté. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec ce site, à naviguer dessus et à m'en sortir; du coup, j'ai été assez frustrée de ne pas pouvoir lier un contact avec vous au niveau des reviews comme j'arrive à le faire sur les forums. Tous vos commentaires m'ont fait un bien fou! C'est très gratifiant et me motive pour continuer mon parcours dans l'univers des fanfictions.

D'ailleurs... Je tiens à remercier les habitués qui se reconnaitront et postent souvent sur mes fics! Merci beaucoup! ^^

Je vous remercie à nouveau et... à bientôt!

PS : J'avais créé une forme de bêtisier pour cette fic mais comme je sais qu'ici on ne traite que de House... Écrire un bêtisier revenait à mettre les acteurs en scène et je sais que beaucoup n'y adhère pas. Donc cette partie "bonus" ne figure que sur la version du forum docteur house niceboard.


End file.
